Secrets
by Kithren
Summary: Allen Walker thought no one knew her secret, but she was wrong. Yes, she was a girl. It had always just been easer to pretend to be a boy. But that was all about to change. Tyki x Girl Allen. Lemons, Limes, PregAllen, and an Evil Black Order on the side.
1. Secrets

**Well holy shi*… I'm embarrassed… but after reading a particularly good Tyki x Girl Allen story I opened my laptop and started writing…**

**I have always found gender bender stories very fun and amusing. I have written a few my self but have never posted any… anyway please review!**

******This chapter is being reposted! Thank you so much to my ****Beta DarkAngel576! You are so cool to beta read this for me!******

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (sort of dark, sort of rape... but Allen does really want it…! She's just conflicted right now…)**

* * *

The Noah of Pleasure couldn't keep the smirk from his lips as he ran his ash grey colored hand down the trembling body pinned under him. The black and silver lined coat had been ripped open, exposing the white shirt and more pale skin underneath.

The Noah's gold eyes flashed in amusement as he dragged that same hand up and under the white shirt, his hand feeling the soft material under it, causing the body under his to flinch at the touch. He smoothly sat up then and using both hands to undo the shirt so he could see what was underneath it, though he already knew what it was.

A cream colored cloth was rapt tight around the chest of the 'boy' that was under him. The Third child could only smirk wider at the pale trembling body that lay unmoving on the ground before him. "Why so scared, _boy_?" the Noah of Pleasure spoke the last word with complete amusement. "Or should I be calling you _princess_?"

Silver eyes snapped open to look into his halve lipped gold. Tyki chuckled low in his throat at the emotions that he could see within those beautiful eyes. "What, you thought I didn't know? Who do you think you're fooling?" The Noah leaned down so he could whisper into a pale ear. "I'm not one of your ignorant friends, my dear. I knew the first time I saw you…I knew your secret even when I took your left arm from you." he purred as he took hold of the cream colored cloth and pulled.

The ripping sound filled the cool night air of the forest that the Noah had conveniently run into the young exorcist in. Sitting back again the Noah of Pleasure's gold eyes racked over the newly exposed skin before the younger's forgotten and now free arms rose and crossed to cover the exposed chest. Silver eyes glared up at him filled with hate as his dark grey lips pulled insanely wide at the attempt to still hide the others secret.

Tyki tsked before he shifted so he could use his hands to take hold of the black clothed legs. When he tried to part them the young exorcist growled and held them tighter together. The Third Childs smirk waned at this before it renewed. Tightening his hold to the point he was sure that there would be bruises later, Tyki forced the thighs open and snugly fit his hips between them.

The young and pale body under him started to jerk and twist, trying to get way from his touch now, the earlier struggle renewing. The Noah fought down a moan as this caused the young lady that was masquerading as a boy to rub against some very _good _places. _She_ must have noticed how hard he was becoming though, because the movement stopped and her pale face turned away from him all too soon. Silver eyes now held tightly closed as the child under him panted softly.

The Noah of Pleasure used this time to reach up and brush away some of the beautiful white hair that had fallen to obstruct his view of the growing pink tint of the pale checks. He chuckled more as he moved that same hand down that soft body once again. He loved to touch that soft pale white skin. Loved to watch that beautiful petite body tremble as his dark fingers ghosted down, barely touching now. But most of all he loved the fact that she didn't seem to be fighting him anymore, that she was giving into him now.

The thought that this might not be her first time being touched crossed his mind, now that she was being too pliant. His gold eyes narrowed at the thought as it brought forth a deep anger within his chest.

Pink lips parted as he sifted away slightly, his hand drifted lower. His hand glided between them and, using his powers, his skilled fingers entered her through her black pants without removing them.

The hands that had been covering her chest flew up to grasp at his white shirt. She pulled and he complied with the silent request by leaning forward, his fingers sinking deeper into that wet and warm body below him.

His smirk was gone now as he watched that lovely pale face dusted pink twist in pleasure.

Why did he dislike the idea that he might not be her first? Why did he loath the idea of anyone else other then himself being with her _at all_?

He removed his hand from her so that he could remove his hardness from his black pants. He didn't bother with undoing them; he just simply used his power. Using his hand to guide himself to her still covered entrance he paused. His gold eyes rising to her face to meet silver.

His smirk returned then as he saw the fear in them. So this _would_ be her first time then…

He pushed forward as the giddiness twisted in the back of his throat at this revelation. His greedy golden eyes watched as her head tipped back as a pained whimper escaped her pink lips. Tyki found though that now he was within that delightfully wet heat that he couldn't just be still. He moved his hips slowly at first, but he couldn't hold that pace for long. No, he needed her. Needed to have more of her…

It wasn't long before they were moving together. Her arms desperately holding onto his broad shoulders as he thrust into her hard, her hips snapping back to meet him. Her sinful moans ghosting across his ears as he growled deep in his throat as the pleasure twisted higher, before it finally broke.

She finished first, tears falling from her shinning silver eyes as she cried out his name. Tyki knew that he was done as soon as he heard his name leave her pink lips in such a breathless voice.

He thrust into her warm heat a few more time before he was beyond the point of no return. His head tilted back as the pure untainted pleasure broke open within his body. He could dimly hear her begging him not to come inside her, but he didn't care to listen.

His dark body shook as he released his seed deep within her, thanks to a particular hard thrust of his hips. His breath hissed out between his white teeth as the pleasure from his climax faded, leaving him breathless. He turned his golden eyes back to look upon the young exorcists face. Her beautiful pink blush was even darker now and her pink lips were parted as she gasped for breath.

He chuckled low in his throat as he pulled away from the unmoving body underneath him. Fixing himself as he rose to his unsteady feet he kept his golden gaze locked on those shifting silver eyes as they watched him.

He offered the young lady that he had just claimed as his a cruel smile. "I'll be seeing you around darling. So don't get any ideas of entertaining any other suitors while I'm gone." He called over his shoulder as he turned and walked way.

Yes, he would come back for her. He wouldn't let such a gorgeous prize slip away from him. _Allen _Walker would be his indefinitely very soon; he just needed to make some arrangements first…


	2. Sneeking a Peek

**I don't own it.**

**Warning: Bad grammar and spelling… and Tyki being a stalker/pervert.**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon in this part…)**

The first order of business, Tyki decided, was to learn everything that he could about his white haired Exorcist. He only knew what one could know but her from the battle field, but he knew nothing about her…personal life, or what ever kind of personal life an Exorcist could have. To get this kind of information he would need a way to watch her.

It had been a brilliant plan and it had worked beautifully. He had tracked her down and had sent some higher level Akuma for a distraction. He had made sure that he was not seen, witch was hard to not show himself anytime he was close to his white hair Exorcist. Especially after their last meeting. He wanted to touch that soft white skin again…

The Noah of Pleasure shook his head once and frowned. He needed to focus and stay on track. It wasn't long before the Noah got the opportunity that he was looking for. The smirk that tugged at his lips as he passed through a wall, took hold of what he had come for and then with three long strides was behind another building.

The golden golem had the nerve to try to bite him on the nose as it tried to get its tail lose from his fingers. Tyki gave it a good shake as his grin widened. "Ah, way hello…Tim was it?" Tyki said as he eyed the now still and afraid object. Yes, Tim was what he had heard his _Allen_ call it. "I see you remember me, that's good." he chuckled as he started walking again. He would return Tim to his Exorcist once he was done with it.

The modifications wouldn't take long after all.

By the end of the evening Tyki released the golem and sat back within his room in the Ark to wait. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Tim went strait to _Allen. _The Noah watched through the golems eyes as it flew into the Black Order headquarters and after it flew down hall after hall it came to a wood door. Tyki concluded that this must be the room that belonged to his white haired Exorcist, and he was proven correct when after a moment the door opened.

Beautiful silver eyes blinked for a moment and then the smile that brook out on that pale face was truly stunning. Tyki was deeply entranced by the raw joy that he was being privy to. _Allen_ reached out and pulled the golem into the room before shutting the door, her precious Tim held to her chest.

"Timcanpy where have you been!" She said, her voice slightly angry. Silver eyes looked over the golden ball with wings before the young lady sighed and then released the ball into the air. "You shouldn't go disappearing like that, I thought you might have been eaten by another cat." _Allen_ mumbled as she removed her white gloves from her hands. After the gloves were laid out nicely onto the dresser her hands moved to start to unbutton the black and silver Exorcist coat.

The glass filled with red wine paused in its path to Tyki's lips. His golden eyes watching intently as the young girl removed her long jacket and hung it up on the hook on the back of the door. The red ribbon that was always at her throat was the next thing to go. Silver eyes flickered over the golem as those thin pale and black fingers started to work on her white dress shirt that she had been wearing underneath the coat, the grey vet having also been removed, folded and placed on the dresser.

As more and more of that soft white skin became on show, Tyki found it harder and harder to swallow. Golden eyes locked on the screen that the scene was playing out on.

The white shirt now gone the young lady started to work on those cream colored pieces of clough rapt around her chest. The cloughs that kept her secret hidden. Right before they fell from that beautiful pale chest she turned away. The Noah of Pleasure groaned deep within his throat as his view now consisted of a pale smooth back.

Tyki ran a dark grey hand through his black wave hair as he sighed in disappointment. Halve lipped golden eyes glared at his Exorcists white back as he groaned out, "What a…" The black pants the girl was wearing dropped to the floor, "…tease." he breathed out as the girl then turned slightly, looking over her shoulder.

Silver eyes smiled at the golden golem as pink lips parted, the Noah of Pleasure completely entranced by the image before his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower Tim. Stay here." and then that smooth white back and nicely rounded ass was facing him again as his white haired Exorcist disappeared into the bathroom.

Tyki Mikk stared. He stared with his mouth slightly opened and the glass of wine that had been in his hand falling to the floor with a crash. The sound of the glass breaking snapping the Noah out of his daze. Tyki frowned as his gold eyes narrowed.

Chuckling darkly to himself Tyki pushed himself up from his seat. He was most definitely turned on by that little show. Now, what to do about it?

A nice shower sounded like a great idea.

**Ok, so if you want the shower part please let me know… I get it posted… when I'm done with it. So yeah, please review? **


	3. The Shower Scene

**Weee! The shower scene! Thanks to every one who has reviewed! :)**

**Warning: Lemony goodness and a wet Tyki *drools***

**… and bad spelling and grammar…sorry…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen**

* * *

Tyki entered the small room with a wide grin on his face and his gold eyes flashing with lust. He took a quick glance around before shutting the red heart shaped doors behind him. The double doors faded away and Tyki's grin widened even further as he made sure his Exorcists door was locked.

Timcanpy hissed at him from it's place on the bed but didn't make to move from its stop. Tyki made a shushing gesture at the golem before making his way to the other door within the room. The bathroom door had been left slightly open and using his power Tyki walked right trough it, not bothering to open it any further. The Noah did a quick sweep of the small bathroom before his gold eyes fell on to the shower. He could hear the water running and soft humming from behind the white certain, and he could barely make out the petite form of his Exorcist as she stood under the spry of hot water.

It looked like his young lady loved to take hot showers after a long day of destroying Akuma. She hadn't been in the shower long and all ready the room was starting to become stuffy and foggy. Tyki smirked as he stepped in behind his white haired beauty fully clothed using his power to move through the curtain as so he wouldn't make a sound.

Allen turned around two seconds later, right into a clothed wet hard chest. her hands leaving their place in her hair to flatten against a white shirt that was slowly becoming transparent from the water. Silver eyes blinked slowly, her mind not quite getting around that she was indeed staring at a very nicely toned, very male chest. In her shower no less.

Her eyes however snapped up higher as the man that was standing in the shower with her chuckled deeply. She could feel his chest vibrate from the sound of his chuckle under her hands.

"Hello my beautiful Exorcist, how are we today?" a smooth deep voice purred out as gold and silver eyes met. Allen gasped and tried to pull away, but the Noah of Pleasure wouldn't allow it.

In one swift motion Tyki had the young lady pushed up against the stone wall of the shower. He bent slightly at the waist as he held his lovely little Exorcist in place by a firm grip on her shoulders. His grey face lowering so they were now face to face, their noses brushing as he grinned. "Did you miss me darling?" he breathed out as he leered at the beautifully naked young lady before him.

Tyki couldn't help but let his gold eyes wonder, taking in everything that was out in the open for him to see. He may have had his way with her just six days prier, but he never got to see her fully undressed.

And the Third Child liked what he was seeing.

Silver eyes glared at him in a mixture of fury and panic, her face becoming a fetching shade of dark pink under the Noah's scrutiny. "How-! Y-you can't be he-!" Allen was cut off as Tyki's lips took hers in a hard and heated kiss.

His fare skinned Exorcist struggled but the Noah of Pleasure didn't relent. His strong dark grey hands slid from Allen's shoulders to her arms, then lower. Before Allen could make good of the opening, his hands took a firm hold of her smooth thighs. Sliding her petite body up the wall and used his body to pin her in place. The Noah groaned as he finally got some friction where he needed it.

Tyki rocked his hips and was rewarded with a gasp from the beauty he had pined to the wall. He used this opening to force his tongue into her warm mouth, a deep lustful moan being torn out from the back of his throat at the taste of her. He drove his clothed hardness against her harder, and suddenly the kiss was no longer one sided as her fingers sank into his wave black hair. Bare pale legs secured themselves around his waist, pulling him even closer.

His Exorcist moaned for him as he thrust up into her again. Tyki quickly decided then that he was wearing to many cloths this time. He pulled back from those soft and beautifully warm lips, and lowered Allen back onto unsteady legs. She was panting and still blushing an alluring shade of red as Tyki pulled way just enough so he could remove his shirt.

As soon as the contact of their bodies was broken, Allen's mind must of started working again, because her silver eyes widened and the next thing the Third Child knew she was out of the shower and making a move to escape through the door.

But again the Noah of Pleasure was faster. Tyki chuckled in amusement as he used his power to quickly shed his clothes on the tiled floor of the shower. The Noah was at the door by the time the white haired Exorcist had taken two steps outside of the small stuffy room. He reached out and wrapped one strong arm around that small waist and pulled his weakly struggling Exorcist back to his chest.

His hands quickly went to work touching everything they could as he kissed softly at her pale throat from behind. "And where do you think your going?" The Noah of Pleasure purred as he bit down fairly hard on her left shoulder, right were the black designs of her Innocence started. Allen gasped and her struggling paused, her head tilting to the right to give the Noah more room to work as he started to trail his mouth up the side of her neck.

Tyki grinned wide against that pale and smooth neck as he pushed them down onto their knees. He took a moment to suck at the side of her neck as his right hand slid up and took a soft breast into his skilled hand. He gave the mound of soft flesh a light squeeze before he moved his hand again, she cried out beautifully as he started to play with her nipple. His other hand slip down her trembling body until he could push a finger inside her warm and wet entrance.

The Noah of Pleasure's grinned threatened to slit his face in two as he felt how ready she was for him.

Allen wined as the Noah slid his finger back out only after a second. Her pink lips parted to say something, but whatever she was going to say was lost as she was roughly pushed forward. Tyki's grin darkened as he took a hard grip on those lovely pale white hips and pulled his Exorcist back onto his hard length without any warning.

Allen couldn't stop the load cry that escaped her lips as the Noah of Pleasures hardness was buried deep within her in one fluid stroke. Tyki moaned deeply at the feel of her as he forced his hips to be still. He waited for a moment for her to relaxes some after his quick entry, his gold eyes watching intently for the first signs that she was ready to continue.

Allen was panting hard as her petite body trembled. Her forehead resting on her crossed arms as slowly her body started to relax. Allen had been expecting pain like the first time, so as soon as he had entered her Allen's body snapped tight. There had been blood and pain the first time... And even if after a while he had made her feel amazingly good, Allen hadn't wanted to feel _that _kind of pain again for quit some time.

After a few moments of having Tyki's hardness deep inside her and there being no pain, her body started to relax. Maybe it only hurt the first time you had sex... Maybe you didn't have to go through that pain every time…

That would explain way so many woman would want to return to her Masters bed after the first night…

Tyki suppressed a moan as he pulled out of her slowly and just as slowly he pushed back in with a deep groan being torn from his throat. his gold eyes sliding closed. His second thrust was harder and this earned him a moan from those beautiful pink lips.

By the third thrust she was pushing back a little against him as he rocked his hips forward. Tyki smirked slightly as they stared a nice slow rhythm. His white haired Exorcist was trying to keep her voice down as she moaned into her arms. His smirk darkened as his gold eyes flashed with a predatory hunger as he pulled almost all the way out before jerking the young ladies hips back hard, thrusting his hips forward harshly.

Allen's head snapped up as her beautifully pink lips opened in a silent scream. The Noah chuckled deep in the his throat as he repeated the action, though this time his Exorcist did scream for him. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin and harsh breathing filled the room as their pace quickened. His Exorcists pleading moans ringing in the Noah of Pleasures ears.

Her petite body shock as she reached her end, not lasting long with being taken so roughly. She cried out in such a beautifully breathless voice that Tyki had to still his hips or else he risked fallowing her. The Noah of Pleasure didn't want the night to end just yet.

His Exorcist was breathing hard as she came down from her climax. Her silver eyes halve closed as they stared off onto space. Suddenly the Noah pulled out and Allen found herself being turned onto her back. Her black left arm rose up to cover her flushed and blushing face from the view of the Noah.

Tyki laughed to himself as he sat back. Allen's lovely breasts were heaving up and down as she panted. Her smooth pale legs were spread around his grey hips as his golden eyes took in ever detail of her body he could.

After a moment of just looking and enjoying the view he reached forward and pulled his Exorcist up onto his lap. His hands holding tightly to her hips as he positioned her over his hardness. Allen didn't put up any resistance as Tyki entered her again, her arms rested loosely around his broad shoulders as the Noah of Pleasure took his time with her.

When she reached her completion for the second time she sighed out his name. Tyki growled deep in his throat and finally quickened his slow pace. Tyki pulled his Exorcists trembling body tightly against his chest as he nuzzled her beautifully scared left cheek. "Mmm, so sweet. Should I cum inside you again darling?" He breathed out against her cheek. This earned him a shudder and the arms around his shoulders tighten.

"Please don't…" Allen pleaded weakly. A few more strokes and he pulled her down roughly and held her still as his hips jerked sharply against her, his head tilting back as his pleasure broke loose from the hold he had on it. Like the first time he came inside her, ignoring her protests.

They sat on the floor, with her still sitting on his lap and him still inside her, for what felt like an hour before either one of them made to move.

"You bastard..." Allen whispered into his neck as she fought to ketch her breath. Tyki chuckled as he lazily ran a grey hand across the smooth pale skin of her thigh.

Tyki grinned as Allen pulled away with a hiss of discomfort. Slowly and carefully she stood on unsteady legs. She narrowed her silver eyes at him as she rapped her thin arms around herself, her body starting to tremble from the cooling air. "I want you to leave." she said in a low and cold voice.

The Third Childs grinned faltered just slightly at her tone. His gold eyes narrowed just a little as he leaned back on a hand. "what if I refuse?" he purred out, his eyes started to wonder over her exposed skin again.

His Exorcists blush deepened at the leer she was receiving from the Noah sitting on her floor, before she grabbed for a dark blue blanket that was laying at the foot of the bed. She rapped it around her wet and trembling body as she hissed out her replay. "You got what you wanted. Now leave!"

Tyki's grin widened at her anger. His beloved young lady it would seem, had completely misunderstood his intentions. He rose from the floor and before she could pull away Tyki gave her a soft kiss on the lips after brushing some wet white hair from her face. Chuckling deeply he turned and left her standing next to the foot of the small bed as he returned to the bathroom.

The Noah of Pleasure moved to the shower and picked up his soaking wet clothes. Once he got as much water out of them as possible, he laid them out so they could dry. Finding a towel Tyki proceeded to dry himself off. A frown immediately twisted upon his grey lips as soon as he exited the small bathroom again.

Allen had curled up on the bed, Her front facing the wall as her hands covered her face. Timcanpy had finally moved and was now nestled on her pillow next to her head, his tail rubbing soothingly against the side of her face.

As soon as the gold golem noticed that he had returned it bared it's teeth at him. Tyki tisked at the thing as he walked around the foot of the bed and took a hold of Allen's right arm and pulled her up from the bed. Timcanpy fluttering off to find a new spot on the dresser, still baring its sharp teeth at the Noah.

His white haired young lady gasped and tried to remove her arm from his grip. Tyki sighed as he forced her to her feet. Once he had her standing he pulled the blue blanket from her body and dropped it to the floor. Taking the towel that he still had in his hand he proceeded to dry his Exorcist off. Choosing to ignore her tear stained cheeks for now the Third Child shook his head and offered her a small smile as he rubbed her body down with the towel.

Confused silver eyes blinked at him as he ran the towel gentle over her body, rubbing at her soft and short white hair last. The Noah grinned returned once she was dry, he carelessly throw the towel to the side like he had done with the blanket. Reaching around his Exorcist unmoving body he pulled back the covers of the bed and pushed her down into it.

Allen squeaked as she hit the mattress. Her silver eyes widening as the Noah of Pleasure joined her a second later. "What do you think your doing?" Allen breathed out, her voice laced with her panic and confusion.

Tucking Allen's head under his chin Tyki sighed. "My clothes are wet." he rasped out in a tired voice. Silence filled the small room as the Noah pulled the Exorcist closer against his naked chest. It wasn't long before the fatigue of the day finally caught up to Allen and her eyes drifted closed, unable to fight sleep any longer.

Allen completely forgetting that she had promised to meet Lavi for breakfast in the morning.

* * *

**Please, please review! Tell me if you want more or not? Should I have someone other them Tyki find out about Allen's little secret? Should Tyki get jealous? Should I have him get her pregnant? I already have one review wanting Allen to get pregnant… does anyone else want to see that? Please review!**


	4. Confusion, Anger, and Kidnapping

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm just sorry I'm not going to be able to make everyone happy… but more people voted for a preg!Allen so…**

**Warning: some misspelled words and bad grammar. Tyki being himself and Lavi breaking and entering.**

**Info: This story takes place after the Ark stuff but before Allen and Cross have their little talk. No one knows that Allen is the true successor of the Fourteenth.**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon)**

* * *

Allen Walker woke up to a rather load banging on her door. Tired silver eyes blinked open as she yawned. Who could possibly be banging on her door? Mind still rather foggy from sleep it took a moment for what happened last night to come back to her.

Jerking up from the bed in a panic her silver eyes darted around her room. Her room, like her bed was empty. Allen wasn't sure weather she was hurt or happy that the Noah had left some time during the night.

"Allen are you ok? Open up!" a worried voice called from just outside her door.

It took her a moment to put a name to the voice. What was Lavi doing knocking on her door at this time of day? Oh, she had promised to go eat breakfast with him… Oh, god she wasn't ready! Allen quickly she throw her blankets to the side as she pushed her tired body from her bed, making a face at the slight mess that had dried on her thighs.

The Jr. Bookman banged harder on the door and Allen flinched at the sound. "Just a minute Lavi!" She called out as she pulled the covers back over the bed as her panicked eyes did a sweep of her room. She didn't have time to rap her chest, not with Lavi hitting the door like he was ready to break it down. She needed to find something that she could cover her self with, something that would hide her small breasts until she could rap them properly.

Her silver eyes fell onto her Exorcist coat that hung on the back of the door, not seeing any other options she ripped it from the door and quickly pulled it over her petite body. Allen had barely pulled in on before her _locked_ door swung open.

Lavi had actually picked her lock…

A deep frown set on Lavi's handsome face as his green eye did a casual look over of the younger Exorcists room. "You know, this is the first time that I ever had to pick the lock to your room?" Lavi spoke in a airy voice as he moved a little further into Allen's room. The Bookman taking in and taking note of the towel and blanket that were laying carelessly on the floor, and also the bed that looked like it had been made in a hurry. "Its not like you to be late for anything, let alone food." the redhead added as his green eye turned to look at the smaller '_boy'_.

Allen fixed a smile on her face as she pulled the black and silver coat into a more secure position around her naked body. "I'm sorry Lavi, I must have over slept." She laughed nervously as the Bookman Jr.'s stare didn't waver, if anything his green eye seemed to narrow jut a little.

Then suddenly her friend was smiling brightly at her as he reached out to pat her white head of hair. "No problem, but lets get going ok? I'm starving!" He said as he turned to leave the room.

Allen sifted nervously on her feet as her mind ran through anything and everything that she could think of to stall leaving her room. "Um, Lavi do you think I could meet you there in like thirty minutes? I need to straiten up my room before I do anything else." She asked in a timid voice, her silver eyes pleading as her friend turned around to look at her again.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile. "Yeah, sure…" His green eye flashed in amusement as his eye looked around the room one more time. "I don't think I know any other fifteen year olds that are as neat as you Allen. I mean, Its ok to leave your room messy every once in a while. " Lavi added as he continued outside of the room.

Allen let out a strained laugh as she closed the door behind him. Turning to lean against it and breathing a deep sigh of relief as her shoulders sagged. That had been close.

It only took about twenty minutes to clean up and get properly dressed, and it had only taken that long because once she got a good look at her self in the mirror she noticed the dark hickey on the side of her neck. Allen had been livid to say the least.

How dare that Noah mark her! She had been lucky that Lavi hadn't noticed!

Why had he marked her…?

Allen shock her head as curtain thoughts started to worm they way back into her head. She might find the Noah of Pleasure attractive, but she didn't like him any further then that. No, he was the enemy…

He was just using her for sex. He wasn't interested in her beyond that.

He was just using her like how her master used all those women that he slept with.

She had let her emotions get the better of her last night. She had let her desire to be touched again control her, to be touched again like someone cared for her... She had felt so dirty afterwards. Once she had thought the Noah had left she had let her poker face fall, falling along with her tears for being so weak.

She hadn't thought he would come back. And most definitely not hold her like he had. It only made her want it again…

Allen frowned at her reflection as she adjusted her Exorcist uniform to cover the annoying bruise.

She would **not** let it happen again. Allen Walker would not let herself be used like some cheap whore. She would not be like those women that kept crawling back to her master, letting themselves be used again and again.

Silver eyes drifted up and to the side as her frowned darkened. "What are you smiling at?" she hissed at the ever present shadow that was looming over her shoulder. The shadow only continued to grin at her.

Still frowning Allen turned and left her bathroom, Timcanpy flying over to land on her head. Its tail swished over her cheek as it made its self comfortable. When the golem repeated the action Allen found a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. At least she had Tim, who would care for her no mater what.

Allen opened her wooden door and left her room to start another normal day in the life of Allen Walker.

On the new Ark the Third Child could be found sitting or rather found slumped over the small round table in his rather large room. His face was turned to the side so his left cheek rested on the cool marble surface. A deep and dejected frown gracing his face as his gold eyes stared at nothing important. Only one thought was running through his mind.

"Fifteen? She's only _fifteen_?" The Noah of Pleasure moaned out. He had thought she was at leased seventeen, which was of a proper courting age. His white haired Exorcist being only fifteen put her at worst one year away from being sixteen, which was the youngest a proper young lady could be courted.

Oh, god… Tyki didn't think he could wait that long. Not after he had already tasted her, _twice_.

"Well fuck…" Tyki ground out as he pushed himself up from the table. He might need to rethink his plans, no he couldn't do that. She may be only fifteen, but he couldn't leave her alone now. He still wanted her, still needed her by his side.

With a sigh Tyki stood up from the table and left his room, already thinking up his next course of action.

The day went by rather oddly after Tyki had finished making the proper arrangements. The Third child was happy, yet he was also enraged. He had been planning to make another visit to his Exorcist as soon as she went to bed, but that wasn't going to happen it would seem.

Allen Walker was now under suspicion of being an accomplice of the traitorous Fourteenth Noah. None other then the Orders most famed General was being accused of being the successor of said Noah. Tyki was happy at this news, if Allen was found guilty of being a traitor then it would make his plans of wooing her away from the side of the Black Order much easer.

Tyki was in no way happy about the guard that his young lady now had fallowing her everywhere. The Noah had been so infuriated when he had learned that her stalker would also be _sleeping _in Allen's room with her, that he had stormed out of his room and destroyed the first Akuma servant that he had come across.

The Third Child was still fuming over it. He stayed awake all night watching to make sure that the human didn't try anything. Even if the Black Order was still under the impression that Allen was a boy, Tyki was convinced that the blond male might try something. After seven long days past Tyki found that he was at the end of his self control and his patients. He then came up with a strategy to get some much needed alone time with his Exorcist, and hopefully get rid of her new stalker.

Tyki had found the only time Allen was now left alone was when she entered the bathroom. After watching Allen for the last week, Tyki had learned her nightly routine. So before his young lady returned to her room with her stalker, he had opened one of Roads heart shaped doors into his Exorcists bathroom. He entered the small room and dismissed the door before he made himself convertible and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before Allen entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. As soon as the door was closed and locked Tyki stepped out from his hiding place behind the shower curtain.

Before Allen could realize what was happening a wet clough was placed over her mouth and nose. A strong arm slid around her waist and pulled her back into a warm hard chest. She struggled, pulling at the hand that was holding the sickening sweet smelling clough that was covering her nose and mouth.

Her body becoming weaker and her vision faded with every breath she took and it wasn't long before she was unconscious. Tyki chuckled darkly as his young lady past out against him. He quickly lifted her up into his arms as Roads doors reappeared. The Third Child didn't waist any time leaving through them, his precious Exorcist held securely within his arms.

* * *

**So Tyki got a little jealous in this chapter and has resorted to kidnapping! I feel sorry for poor Link, he better watch himself… **

**Next chapter, Enter a Noah's verson of wooing... oh the horror.**


	5. Stop

**Warning: same as last time, misspelled words and bad grammar.**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon, sorry…)**

* * *

Tyki grinned insanely wide as silver eyes fluttered open. Confusion swimming within them as they took a few moment to focused. His young lady blinked a few time at what greeted her eyes as her head tilted up a little.

The Third Child and his young lady were sitting at a nicely decorated tea table that was sitting out within of Shyrel's more beautiful flower gardens. This garden was located behind his brothers main house, and Tyki had chosen this garden because most of the house staff were Akuma. The garden was by fare the most lovely out of all of the gardens that his _family_ owned and Tyki wanted to make a good impression of his wealth on his lovely little Exorcist.

With his brother and his wife being gone for another day or so Tyki would also have all day to entertain his beautiful guest.

Step one in courting the heart of any young lady one needed to make sure to show that one could provide. This was most important when courting the heart of a young lady that was host to a Parasitic type Innocence. Tyki had learned from watching his Allen that Parasitic Accommodators could eat like bottomless pits.

This brought Tyki to his step two. If he was truly interested in Allen Walker then that would mean not destroying her precious Innocence. He was lucky she still didn't loath him for the first time. The Noah of Pleasure was very sure if he were to try it again he would loss all chances of winning his beloved Exorcists heart.

"What-?" A confused voice breathed out as Allen sat up a little in the soft cushioned chair she had been placed in. Her silver eyes taking in all the plates of food that were sitting on the table. Every plate was filled with one of her favorite dishes, the Noah of Pleasure had made sure of that.

Tyki chuckled softly to himself at the look that crossed his Exorcists face as she took in the table arrangements. This caused her silver eyes to fly to meet his dark drown eyes, as he was currently in his 'white gentleman' form. "Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" The Noah purred out as their eyes met.

Allen pushed back from the table, almost knocking over the chair she had been sitting on with the movement. Tyki could only chuckle more at the anger and confusion that he could eye flashing within her beautiful silver eyes. "Tyki! What's going on? How did I get here?" his Exorcist demanded as her eyes narrowed. Before a white gloved finger pointed at him accusingly. "You kidnapped me!"

Tyki could only chuckle again in amusement before he leaned back in his chair and smirked at his darling little Exorcist. "I thought it could be nice if I could treat you to a lovely meal." He spoke as he gestured for Allen to sit back down.

Allen frowned at him and she didn't make a move to return to her seat. Tyki narrowed his dark drown eyes at this. Raising one hand up just slightly the Third Child snapped his fingers, within seconds two human looking servants came filing out of the house. One held a bottle of red wine as another held two wine glasses.

His Exorcist gasped as that odd device appeared over her left eye. She cursed a very un lady like word and moved to activate her Innocence. The Noah of Pleasure smiled as he leaned forward again. "I wouldn't do that my dear. There are some human servants that work in the house and we wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would we?"

The white haired girl paused and her silver eyes looked torn as she slowly lowered her hands. Tyki's smile widened. "Please have a seat and eat with me. Humor me and I'll let you destroy these ones later, alright?" He said as he eyed his young lady up and down, he had removed her Exorcist coat before he had placed her in the chair this morning. He had let her sleep in it during the night. The less of that beautiful white skin he could see the less likely he would feel the need to indulge himself in her.

He would have all day to touch her, he could be patient.

Her black and silver coat was hanging over the back of the chair Allen was now sitting on. His Exorcists beloved gold golem was sitting on top of it as it calmly watched. She was only wearing her white shirt and her grey vet. Tyki also having removed the red ribbon that was always around her throat earlier.

Allen slowly took her set as one of the wine glasses were placed in front of her and the other place in front of Tyki. Red wine was then pored into both glasses and the Noah of Pleasure took notice of his young ladies deepening frown as she glared at the wine. Tyki smiled and picked up his glass and took a drink. "Do you not like wine?"

Allen turned her eyes back to look at him before shaking her head. Tyki frown slightly before shrugging and sitting back in his chair again. "Tell me, is your name really _Allen_?" he ask in curiosity as he took another sip of his wine, his brown eyes never leaving his guest.

Silver eyes slid to the side to look at anything else but him. "What does it matter to you?" She spoke in a calm and controlled voice. Her back strait and her hands in her lap, Tyki frowned at her. He didn't like how she seemed to be on the defensive around him. He wanted her to relax. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she added softly, "No, its not my real name. But Mana gave it to me. So now I am Allen." she whispered softly.

Tyki frowned more. Who the hell was Mana?

The Third Child fought down the surge of anger that spiked at the thought that Mana might be an old love with the way his young lady had said his name. The Noah of Pleasure narrowed his eyes. "Mana?" the Third Child asked, in a more harsher voice then what he intended. Allen flinched.

She finely looked at him though, sad silver eyes asking way all the personal questions. Tyki felt guilt at the tone of voice he had used when asking who the man was. Who ever he was he seemed to be very important to his Exorcist.

"Mana took care of me for awhile before he died. He was the closed thing I had to a family until I joined the Order." Allen spoke softer then she had before.

Tyki took another slow sip of his red wine as he let his brain process this new information. They eat in silence for a while before Allen smiled at him and she stood from her seat again. "If that's all you are needing of me then I would like to leave now." She said as she continued to smile, Tyki recognized that smile from the time he had played her at poker.

He grinned at her slyly as he also stood from his seat, this earning a twitch at the corners of that smile. He easily moved around the table before he leaned over so he could be eye level with his young lady, one hand coming to rest on the table for support. His gold eyes doing a quick sweep of the food that was left on the table. Hi white haired Exorcist had barely touched any of it. "Are you not hunger darling? Or maybe its that you're wanting something else other them food?"

A lovely pink blush sprang forth onto his Exorcist pale cheeks as he learned in closer intent on taking a kiss from those beautiful lips. Though that never happened as her left hand met his cheek in a hard slap.

Tyki blinked for a moment before he shifted into his 'black' form. Turning narrowed golden eyes back onto his lovely little Exorcist, he grinned insanely wide at her before she found her self thrown into the table. The plates and expensive looking tea set falling to the ground.

Tyki took a hard hold of both her wrists and forced them over her head. His gold eyes taking in his new view. His gorgeous Exorcist was sprawled out on the white table with her black clothed legs on either side of his hips, her hands held firmly over her head and angry silver eyes glared fire at him.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice." the Noah purred out as he leaned down so their lips were barely touching. He wanted to have her again, it had been much to long since the last time that he had taken her and just the thought of it was getting him hard. Yes, he could take she right here on the table…

"Let go!" Allen hissed out as she pulled at her restrained hands. Her silver eyes flickered over to the Akuma that were now looking at anything but the table that Tyki had her pinned to. She shivered as those skilled lips slid down to her jaw and kissed her oh so gently.

"Stop…" She begged as her resolve wavered. She had let him have her twice, she couldn't let him have her again. She was not going to be one of those women…

"Stop? You don't really mean that darling." Tyki whispered against her neck as he rocked his hips forward. When his Exorcist bit back a gasp he grinned more. "I find you absolutely beautiful, so lovely."

Allen closed her shifting silver eyes and moan as the Noah of Pleasure thrust his hips again. She could feel his hardness rubbing up against her. "Do-Don't say things like that- Ah!" she cried out as Tyki bite down a little on the side of her neck before licking at the pale skin. Oh god, she couldn't be this weak…

"Though you would be even more stunning if you grew out your hair. I am more fond of women with long hair then short." he whispered as his lips moved down to the collar of her white shirt. His words were not meant to get his Exorcist angry but that seemed to be the reaction that he got as her struggling became more persistent.

"I'm not some whore you can use you bastard!" his young lady shouted as she finely got her left hand free and promptly slapped him again.

It seemed to Allen that everything froze then, the only sound was her hard breaths and the trembling of her body. Tears were threatening to start to fall from her pained silver eyes as she stared with widen eyes at the Noah that was holding her to the table.

Tyki's grin slowly faded from his lips as his golden eyes stared down at his trembling Exorcist.

"Whore?" he said in a disbelieving voice as he pulled back to look at her face. The Noah of Pleasure did not miss it when his dear young lady flinched at the word. Tyki sighed heavily before he offered the Exorcist a soft smile as he loosened his grip on her other hand, though he didn't let go completely.

He started to lean forward but Allen's free hand pushed weakly at his chest. Chuckling softly he gentle took that hand and brought it to his lips. His gold eyes became halve lidded as he ghosted his lips across her gloved knuckles.

"Who said anything about you being such a vulgar thing? And I apologies if I lead you to believe that this is all about the sex. I wouldn't have put so much effort into bringing you here if I was only interested in your body." he purred as he slowly started to kiss his way down her clothed arm. His young Exorcist shivered and her silver eyes turned pleading. Though he wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop now or if she wanted him to continue.

"Tell me what you want my darling. Tell me and I will do it." Tyki whispered as he moved his lips from her arm back to her throat.

He brushed his lips gently against her pale white skin, moving up her neck to pace a soft kiss to the under side of her jaw. "Do you want me to stop?" he ask softly as he kisses the scar that ran down her left check.

Allen shivered again at the soft touches, now completely torn on what she wanted. Part of her wanted Tyki to touch her more while the other part wanted to run away from everything, especially that feeling that fluttered within her heart when he kissed her like that.

His lips met hers in a light caress before he added a little more pressure, strengthening the kiss just a little. Allen's eyes fluttered closed as she fisted a hand full of the Noah's white dress shirt with her free hand. The kiss remain soft and sweet and Allen moaned with need for something more then what she was now getting. She was completely thrown by the sudden change of the Noah of Pleasures actions. First he had been violent and very insistent, but now he was being so gentle, so caring.

Tyki chuckled softly before his tongue ghosted out and brushed against his Exorcists sweet lips. She timidly opened them for him and the Noah wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Tyki pushed down the urge to kiss her harder and to take what his body craved for.

He wanted her to enjoy her self, if that meant that they would go at her pace then so be it. Both his grey skinned hands ghosted down her trembling body before his fingers started to work at the buttons of the white shirt. His Exorcist pulled away from his agonizingly slow kiss to look him in the eyes.

"Stop." She breathed out quietly against his lips. Tyki paused his fingers before he moved them away from the buttons to rest his twitching fingers on the table. Slowly he pulled back so he could lay his forehead on her soft chest. The Noah of Pleasure took a deep breath and help it for a moment before exhaling, trying to cool his burning skin and calm the blood rushing in his veins.

If this was what it took for his young Exorcist to see that he was after more then just her body, then the Noah of Pleasure would do this.

Timidly gentle hands came to rest against his broad shoulders as the Third Child worked at calming himself. "Just give me a moment darling." he sighed out as he took another deep breath.

Allen for her part closed her confused silver eyes as she let what was happening sink in. This man, he was serous about what he had said. That fluttering in her chest returned, though much stronger, that this revelation. Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure was truly interested in her beyond just using her for sex…

Oh god, what was she going to do…?

* * *

**Oh well look at that, Tyki's finally going to not be a horny pervert… we'll see how long that lasts… : )**

**Coming up: What's this? Allen's not feeling well? An odd visitor at the Black Orders HQ? Why does he look so much like…?**

**Please review! They really do make me write faster!**


	6. The Gift and the Odd Visitor

**Yeah! So here is the nest part! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter… and sorry it wasn't up sooner, I wrote it twice…**

**Warning: some misspelled words and bad grammar. First part is a Lemon, and warning for the…_Odd Visitor _to the Black Order being his creepy self…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (lemon in the start of this chapter)**

* * *

Allen shivered as dark grey hands explored her trembling body and very skillful lips kisses at her neck. Fighting back a moan as she pressed herself closer to the man that was standing behind her under the warm stray of water of her shower with her.

It had been two weeks since the Noah of Pleasure had kidnapped her and confessed to being interested in her. It had been two weeks since he had let her leave that beautiful garden to return to the side of the Order. Though he had been very reluctant to let her leave.

Every night he would come to see her as she prepared for bed. Allen had no idea how Tyki knew when she was alone within her bathroom, but he always seemed to know just when to show up.

He didn't always try to touch her, sometime he would just sit on the floor and want to talk. Other times, like now, Tyki would show up when she was already in the shower undress and invite himself in. Allen could never fine the strength to refused him when he started to touch her, but anytime he moved to do anything beyond just touching she would say stop.

Tyki would always stop if she asked.

A soft moan got past her pink lips as two of Tyki's fingers slid into her just slightly. That hand that was caressing her paused, waiting. His other hand rapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to him as Tyki nuzzled at her white hair.

Allen panted as she turned in the Noah's arms. She reached up and her fingers sank into Tyki's wet long wavy hair as her silver eyes stared into the Noah's gold. His dark hands came to rest on her pale hips as he continued to hold her gaze.

Allen could see the barely controlled lust and need within Tyki's eyes, but she could also see something else. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she had to stand on her toes and pull with her hands so she could brush her lips against his.

The Noah of Pleasure growled against her lips and his hands held on to her hips harder. Allen could feel how hard he was as he pulled her plaint body up tight against his. But he didn't go any further then that.

They stood under the warm spray of water flush against each other panting against each others lips. "We need to stop, darling. If we don't stop now..." Tyki purred against her lips. Allen shuddered and pulled away slightly. She should stop, she really should. She was an Exorcist and he was a Noah, they were enemies.

They were at war.

Allen pulled Tyki back down to her again. Her lips pushing insistently at his dark grey before the Noah allowed the kiss to deepen. Allen Walker wanted this, she wanted to feel like someone cared about her. No, not just someone. Allen Walker wanted Tyki Mikk to care about her, but Allen wouldn't dare even allow herself to hope for what she wanted most...

Allen gasped as she was lifted up and pinned against the stone wall of her shower. Her pale white thighs wrapped around strong grey hips as he pushed his hardness deep inside her.

Tyki's lips kissed and sucked at her throat as he started to move his hips. Allen had to push her face deep into Tyki dark grey shoulder to muffle her moans as his peace quickened.

They had to be quite, they could not risk getting caught if they were to loud. Allen shuddered hard as pleasure over took her body all to soon. She gasped out Tyki's name as he fallowed her after two more hard thrusts. So lost within her own pleasure that it slipped her mind to tell Tyki to pull out before he came.

After a few moments they pulled apart, Allen scrunched up her nose at the mass that was now running down her thighs. Tyki chuckled before he gave her a sated kiss as he whispered something against her lips. Sadly Allen didn't quite ketch it what he said, when she asked him to repeat in he only chuckle more. The Noah of Pleasure helped her finish with her shower before he made his leave.

Allen rapped her chest and dressed for bed, frowning at the dark hickeys that the Noah had left on her neck and shoulders. Now a little angry at Tyki as she rearranged her shirt to cover the marks. She was just about to unlock the door before her silver eyes fell on something that was sitting on the sink. A small black box sat on the sink and Allen carefully picked it up and then opened it.

Inside was a small silver butterfly pin and a folded peace of white paper. Silver eyes blinked as Allen removed the note and opened it.

__

For luck and to keep you safe, wear it for me please.

I'll see you again tomorrow night.

The note was unsigned but Allen knew who The gift was from. Her heart fluttered madly as she removed the silver pin from the box and careful hid the note behind the mirror. Allen made a point to ignore the shadow that was watching her in the mirror.

Once she was ready she unlocked the bathroom door and exited to meet a waiting Link. He looked up from his book just long enough to frown at her. "You take the longest showers Walker."

Allen blushed a little and laughed as she climbed into bed and turned so she was facing the wall. The silver butterfly pin held within her right hand that rested against her smiling lips. Timcanpy flow over and made itself comfy on her pillow behind her head.

Morning came and the rising of the sun fond Allen in the bathroom with her upper body bent over the toilet as she finished emptying what ever happened to be within her stomach. Moaning softly she swallowed thickly as her silver eyes slid closed and she sat back.

"This is the third morning that you have woken to being sick. We will be heading to the infirmary first thing this morning." Link spoke from the small door that lead into the bathroom. His blue eyes watching as Allen grimaced at the foul taste in her mouth. One fine eyebrow was raised as she forced herself to her unsteady feet.

"Before breakfast?" She asked once she was down rinsing she mouth out and brushed her teeth again. Allen's stomach moan rather loudly in hunger at the mention of food.

Inspector Links blond eyebrow shot up even more. "How can you even think of food right now?" Allen would have fond the tone the inspector used amusing if she was not distracted as her silver eyes got caught by the mirror.

That black shadow dressed in the white coat was smiling at her. Now that was normal, the type of smile was what made Allen worry. It was a smile full of pity and worry. The kind of smile one could fine on the face of a friend or a family member when something bad happen and they were trying to offer some kind of support.

Way was it smiling like that at her?

Silver eyes narrowed as Allen tore them way from the mirror and pushed past the inspector as she exited the bathroom and moved to pull on her Exorcist uniform. Once she had it on she left her room, not bothering to see if Link was fallowing her or not.

Allen frowned harder as she fiddled with the metal bracelet that had been attached to her right wrist. The thin peace of silver metal was a tracking devise that she now had to wear thanks to Tyki's little kidnapping stunt.

She owed Komui a lot for the strings that he had pulled on her behalf for disappearing like she did, especially with little to no explanation on how she had managed it lock within a small bathroom with only one exit…

It could have been a lot worse.

She couldn't remove the bracelet without setting off an alarm. An alarm would sound and someone would know the moment she stepped a foot out side the Order also. Allen didn't like it, but it was most definitely much better then being locked up in a cell.

"The Infirmary is this way Walker." Link said as Allen walked passed the hallway that would take them to were the Head Nurse could be found.

Allen sighed as her thin shoulders sagged. She didn't want to go to the infirmary, she hated that place. Not only did it remind her of every time Komui repaired her Innocence, but the Head Nurse had started to get on her case about her monthly physical that the young Exorcist had been avoiding since she had stepped foot within the Order.

Allen couldn't risk that. Not if she was to keep her secret anyway. The white haired Exorcist couldn't afford for her missions to be affected because of the fact that she was a girl. She sow how everyone treated Lenalee and Miranda differently then their male Exorcist counterparts.

Allen couldn't allow herself to be held back like that. It would make it harder for her to keep moving forward…

So deep in thought Allen failed to notice the group of people approaching Link and her. She was going to walk right passed them but one of the more well dressed men took a hold of her upper arm as she moved passed.

As soon as the white gloved hand took a hold on her left arm did Allen snap out of her deep thoughts. She looked up at the person that was holding her arm and her silver eyes widened.

No it couldn't be… Tyki?

No, it wasn't the Noah of Pleasure. But oh god did the man holding her arm and smiling happily at her look so much like him… He looked older but the resemblance was frightening.

"Allen Walker? Is that you?" The man said in a amused sounding voice. Now that the man was sure he had her attention he let go of her arm. The man smiled wider at her as Allen was sure the look on her face was most definitely something to see.

The white haired Exorcist didn't hear as one of the men standing next to the man that looked like Tyki said something. The man almost lost his smile before he turned back to Allen. "You all may leave. Allen here can show me around the rest of the Order." he said as he continued to smile his odd smile at her.

The three other men in the hall spluttered and made to protest but the man fixed them with a look and took a hold of her right hand and placed it on his arm. "Its been so long since I sow you last, you've changed so much!" The man started to say in a joyful voice as he started to pull her in the opposite direction of the infirmary.

Link made to fallow them but the man frowned at him and fixed him with a cold look. "You are excused Inspector." He said in an equally cold voice.

"Minister Kamelot please excuse me, but Mr. Walker has not been feeling well and we were on the way to the infirmary." Link protested.

Oh, this man was Minister Kamelot? Kamui had told her about his up coming visit about two days ago. That he would be coming to the Order HQ to see how his private funding was helping the war against the Earl. He was supposed to be one of the Black Orders biggest supporters.

The Minister frown deepened. His dark brown eyes turned to look at her questioningly as he paused. Allen blinked as her mind worked through all her confusion. The Minister was acting like he knew her, but she knew she had never seen him before today…

Though this was the perfect opportunity to get out of going to the infirmary and ditch two dots.

Allen smiled brightly as she looked back at Link. "Oh I'm feeling much better now, I really don't mind giving the Minister a tour." she said to the inspector before turning to the Minister. The man immediately started to smile again as he started to pull her forward, leaving a deeply frowning Link behind in the hallway.

They walked down the hall and after a few turns Allen tried to pull her hand away from the mans arm. His grip from his hand tightened, and Allen frowned. Turning her eyes to look up at the man walking down the hall with her on his arm Allen found him staring hard at the top of her head.

Timcanpy currently had made a small little nest in her soft white hair on the top of her head. "Oh, that's Timcanpy. He belongs to my master." She said laughed nervously as the man turned his eyes back down to her, that hard look had yet to leave his eyes.

"Ah is that so? It is quite the unique golem, in fact I wouldn't find it hard to believe that there was none other like it." the Minister said like he was stating a fact. He smiled at her again, though Allen could see the calculating look he was giving her. "Tell me _Ms. _Walker, if it belongs to the famed General Cross then way is it with you and not him?"

Allen stopped in the middle of the hall, the man finally let go of her hand and turned to face her. That smile, Allen knew that smile that was now on the face of the Minister. "Mr. Walker." Allen corrected as she fought the urge to take a step back away from the man.

He only smiled wider.

"You are just so cute! Playing dress up like that! I have to say you are quite the interesting young lady Ms. Walker. I think I can see way my brother likes you." The Minister purred out in a somewhat creepy way.

Allen's silver eyes narrowed as she gave into her instincts and took a step back. Her mind going at a mile a minute at what he had just said and the fact that he seemed to know her secret…

Did he say Brother?

"Who are you?" she growled out between her teeth as the man's smile bled into an insanely wide grin.

"Oh, don't be like that. What would Tyki say?" The man said as he took a step closer to her. His grin not wavering as the white haired Exorcist took two more steps back, her silver eyes narrowing to glare at him. "I just wanted to drop by and say hello to my future sister-in-law, is that so bad?"

* * *

**Ok so I don't know really anything about Sheryl… except for what was in the Anime (which wasn't really anything) and bits and peaces of what I've read in other fanfics… So I am going to be making up stuff for him as I go with this story. Though I don't see him being in it all that much… anyway if anyone has any good info on him please let me know! I would love that! : )**

**What's coming up next: Way does Sheryl have a shadow like Allen? Never mind that! The Black Order is under attack by Akuma trying to take back the Egg that came from the Ark!**


	7. Secret no More

**I don't own…**

**Warning: same as always. And a slight warning for Sheryl being a little crazy…And me making a whole lot of stuff up for him…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (No Tyki in this chap…It makes me sad…)**

* * *

Allen felt fear freezing her heart as the Minister held her were she stood. His grip on her shoulders so hard that it should be hurting, though she could barely feel it through her fear. Her body and her mind were starting to feel numb, her silver eyes not able to look away from what was before her eyes.

"Ah, you see it don't you?" Sheryl spoke in a amused voice as he smiled wide. He held Allen facing the large windows that lined the wall. He stood behind her as they both looked within the reflective surface that the window provided.

"It cant be…" Allen whispered as she stared at her and the Ministers reflected. That shadow that had been with her since the Ark was there, though it was no longer smiling. No, it was frowning and its white eyes were narrowed. The shadow was not happy…

But the other one was most definitely very amused. The other shadow was taller then the all to familiar one that fallowed the white haired Exorcist everywhere now. Instead of the white coat in wore a dark grey, but the smile was very much the same. The new shadow stood next to the reflection of the Minister as _that_ one stood next to hers.

"Usually being able to see Noah's shadow comes last, after the full onset of the stigmata and you awaken as a Noah. But then you were always different, always doing things backwards." He said, still smiling that smile that was a perfect match to the new shadows. "I am Sheryl Kamelot, Noah of Desire. Let me be the first to welcome you back to the family Allen Walker, our precious _Fourteenth Noah_." Sheryl purred as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The shadow that was always with her now, narrowed his eyes right back. His white eyes now nothing but white slits as it glared at the man holding Allen by her thin shoulders.

Sheryl chuckled. "Oh don't look at me like that. Your little golem gave you away..."

What was this man talking about? She wasn't the Fourteenth. Her master was being accused of being the successor of the Noah that betrayed the Earl...

"Now tell me Allen

, you turn sixteen in December correct? That was what your Exorcist File said anyway." Sheryl went on like he hadn't said anything about her being a Noah, like he had been just talking about the weather. His dark drown eyes never straying from the window. "A December wedding would be so lovely don't you think?" he gushed as he giggled with some kind of deranged glee.

Allen's silver eyes became unfocused as what the Minister was saying started to truly sink in. She was a Noah? No that couldn't be! She was an Exorcist! And a wedding? Allen Walker marry Tyki Mikk? Her heart fluttered madly, but her stomach twisted in uncertainty. She, god, she was only fifteen... Not even sixteen yet. True two more months and she would be, but...

Anything happening with her stomach was not a good thing it turned out. Considering her stomach had not been doing all that well the last few days. The next thing Allen knew she was on her hands and knees repeating what happened this morning.

Sheryl's smile didn't even waver as he watched the young lady be sick. One eyebrow raised as the white haired Exorcist moan as a hand moved to come to rest lightly on her low stomach. The Noah of Desire opened his mouth to speak again once it looked like Allen was finished, but a loud voice rang out through the halls and an alarm sounded.

The Black Orders HQ was under attack.

Within a mater of seconds the men that had been with the Minister before came running around the corner lead by Inspector Link. Sheryl frowned darkly at them as they approached. While he could very easily take care of the humans he was under orders from the Earl to keep up his cover. He was only to learn were General Cross was being held so the Noah of Lust could retrieve him. Though obviously the General no longer metered.

The Second Child just needed to relay what he learned about the Fourteenth to Lulubell and then his participation in the recovery of the Egg and the Musician would be over. Though it was very tempting to be the one to escort the young lady to Tyki's side where she belonged, he didn't want to suffer the punishment that he would surely earn from the Earl for ousting himself to the enemy so soon.

"Walker you are needed down in the Science Division, the attach is taking place there." Link said, frowning as the white haired exorcist forced her self to her feet.

Allen dare not look at the Minister as she stood. She hesitated for only a second before she dashed down the halls. She had friends down in the Science Division that needed her, she would take care of the Minister once her friends were safe.

The battle that fallowed had been truly a bloody one. The Order had lost a lot of good people and had almost lost a few of their prized Exorcists. They had been lucky for the most part considering. It could have been a lot worse.

Allen could barley remember anything past the start of the Level Fours attacks on the HQ. She did remember vaguely that at one point it had been ready to kill her, its hand raising to deal the final blow. It had paused as something flashed silver as something small and silver clicked to the floor.

Tyki's gift had fallen off her Exorcist uniform. The Level four Akuma had taken one look at it and had let her go like it had been burned. Then Lenalee had come with her upgraded Innocence and together they had defeated the Level Four.

Now they were all in the infirmary as the nurses treated the wounded. It had been a long time since Allen had been injured so badly, but still she refused to let any of the nurses treat all her wounds. Her resistance wavered though as she was having a hard time just fighting to remain conscious. She was dizzy and nauseas and her whole body hurt, especially her lower stomach. It was cramping horribly, that alone made her want to curl into a small ball cry.

Her vision was starting to blur and was fading. The head nurse was then at the side of her bed as Allen struggled to sit up. The older woman was saying something about how injured she was but she could make out exactly what she was saying.

Allen just wanted to leave and go back to her room and wash away all the blood and dirt from her aching body. She wanted to see Tyki…

That was her last thought as her beaten body finally won and she lost conscious.

Silver eyes forced them selves open as Allen let a painful moan pass through her pink lips. Her right hand rose up and came to rest on his aching head. Her slim pale fingers coming into contact with the soft clough bandages that had been wrapped around her forehead. She blinked in confusion as she slowly tried to push herself up from the soft bed that she was laying in.

How long had she been unconscious?

Panic started to eat at her heart as she became aware that her chest rapping had been removed. Pushing herself all the way up into a sitting position her silver eyes started to tear as her stomach began to camp slightly again.

The hand that had been holding her aching head moved to rest heavily at her lower stomach. It was then that Allen realized that the cloths that she had been wearing before she passed out were gone, replaced with a light blue very lose hospital shirt and darker blue cotton pants.

Turning her fearful silver eyes to look around at her surroundings Allen noticed that she was in one of the small single rooms at the very back of the Orders infirmary. It was at this time that the head nurse came into the room.

The older woman frowned deeply at the white haired girl who was sitting up in bed. "What do you think you are doing?" the tall and thin woman demanded. "Lay back down! You are in no condition to be moving around!" She scolded as she took Allen by her thin shoulders and pushed her back down into the bed.

"She's awake Chief Lee. You may come in." The Head Nurse said as she pulled back, still frowning at Allen.

Allen stiffened and her trembling silver eyes turned to the opened door. Chief Komui Lee stood in the door way, blue eyes looking heavy and very tiered. He looked for all the world like he was dreading the conversation that would came once he entered the small room.

Allen Walker closed her eyes and turned so she was now facing the ceiling. "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly as she sighed heavily.

* * *

**Poor Allen's secret is out! Now the fun can begin!**

**Next Part: Questions, Questions, and more questions! Who's the father Allen? And can Allen get the courage to confront Tyki about this new development?**

**…And why oh way is the Noah of Desire still hanging around the Order? And oh god way wont he just leave poor Allen alone…**


	8. Falling

***Sighs* I don't owe D. Gray-Man…**

**So here is the next part, please review! Please read my notes at the end!**

**Warning: bad grammar and bad spelling… Yes I am using Microsoft Word, though that doesn't really help with using the wrong words in the wrong places…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (I have Tyki in this chapter! Yay!)**

* * *

Tyki Mikk was furious. He growled as he paced his room within the new Ark like a caged animal. Teeth bared and hands fisting and relaxing only to form fists again, his gold eyes glaring angrily in his outrage at the Noah of Dreams.

Road Kamelot giggled as she continued to lean on the only exit from the Noah of Pleasures room. She smile insanely wide at the younger Noah's behavior. Her beloved uncle was just being so much fun!

The Third Child stopped his pacing and slowly approached the First Child, Road only smiled wider as she swung Lero up and pointed its tip at the other Noah's chest. "Now, now Tyki. The Earl is very upset with you right now."

Tyki growled low as the First Child giggled more, her gold eyes narrowing in her amusement. "Get out of the way Road." the Third Child hissed between his teeth. He fought down the urge to swat the umbrella away as the older Noah poked him in the chest with it.

Road cocked her head to the side as her smile twitched at the corners, her gold eyes flashing in warning. "You can't leave your room right now. Not until the Earl calls you." she said in a flat tone.

Tyki narrowed his gold eyes but spun on his heals and continued pacing his room.

It had been over four hours since he learned that the Earl was sending the Noah of Lust to attack and destroy the Black Order Head Quarters.

Over four hours ago since he had demanded to be allowed to go. The Earl had refused his request, and then calmly told him of his plans to kill ever human that was at the location after the egg and the rogue Noah were returned to them.

The Third Child had not taken that information well, to put it mildly.

Now he was confined to his room like some badly behaved child while his _Allen _was in danger. He needed to leave, but…

There was a nock on his room doors and Road giggled and opened them without pause. The Earl stood there grinning wide as he entered the room after a moment. He walked right past the Third Child and took a seat at the small marble table next to a large open window. He grinned wider at the Noah of Pleasure's deep frown before he gestured for Tyki to join him at the table.

Tyki growled angrily and practically stomped over to the table and all but through himself down on a chair. He continued to glare as the Millennium Earl chuckled in amusement. "Tyki-pon, is there something you want to tell me~?" the Earl sang as his golden eyes twinkled happily at the Third Child. "Tell me about this Exorcist that you have been seeing?"

The Noah of Pleasure only frowned deeply in replay.

Meanwhile, Allen found herself laying in her hospital bed as Chief Komui pulled up a old wooden chair and took a seat next to the bed. The Head Nurse went to the door and gently closed it as the older Lee cleared his throat. She turned back to face Allen and Komui, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Allen…" Komui started but then paused as he sighed heavily. He looked over his shoulder that the Head Nurse before he turned back and fixed the young Exorcist with a stern look. "I'm disappointed in you." he said in a slightly angry voice. "You can't begin to understand how bad this looks."

"I'm sorry.." Allen whispered in a weak and wavering voice, her silver eyes still closed.

The Chief sighed heavily again as his shoulders sagged. "You lied this whole time about something like this. This will not help you with Centrals decision about you being a traitor or not." He continued, his voice still stern. His blue eyes finally softened as he noticed the white haired Exorcist was trembling.

Reaching out he took Allen's right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If we had known, we wouldn't have put you in that kind of position, fighting a Level Four like that…especially in your condition. We would have fond another way." the older Lee said in a voice filled with shame.

Silver eyes opened at this and Allen turned her head to the side so she could fix Chief Komui with a confused look. Her white eyebrows knitted together as she frowned at her supervisor. "Condition?" she asked softly.

Chief Komui frowned at this and looked back at the Head Nurse. They exchanged a look before the older of the Lee siblings turned back to face Allen before letting go of her hand and sitting up strait. "Allen, you didn't know?"

Allen frowned at this. What was Chief Komui talking about? She didn't like the look on his face, he looked like he had swallowed something that had a nasty aftertaste. "Know what?" she asked weakly, her silver eyes filling with uncertainty and worry.

Chief Komui cleared his throat into his hand as he looked to the side. To Allen he looked completely at a loss for how to continue. This coming from Komui made her worry even more. She was starting to almost panic...

Oh god, how bad was it? How bad could it be..?

"Allen, you're with child." he said in a flat tone as he finally adopted his supervisor mask that she has seen him wear on very rear occasions.

Allen blinked her confused silver eyes, then stared for a moment at the older of the Lee siblings. She closed her eyes again as her face became blank. She turned in the bed, her back now facing Chief Komui as she pulled the blanket up and over her head and curled into a ball.

Komui stared and paused for a moment. That was not the reaction that he was expecting. He opened his mouth to speak again when a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. The Head Nurse gave him a small smile before telling him that it was time for him to go so she could take care of her patient. The dark blue haired man sighed and stood from his chair. "If you need anything Allen, just let me know." and with that he slowly made his way out of the small room.

Allen pulled the covers tighter around her body, tears gathering at the corners of her trembling silver eyes now that no one could see her. She couldn't believe it. She was _'with child'_?

She was…

What would Mana think of her now? And oh god how was she going to tell Tyki?

Suddenly her blanket was gone as the Head Nurse pulled it from her and off the bed. The older woman was frowning deeply at her again. Allen made to sit up again in her bed but the Head Nurse pushed her back down. "Now none of that young lady. You were very lucky that your baby made it through this in the first place, we don't need to be adding anymore stress."

Once Allen was laying down and comfortable did the Nurse start to pock and prod at her. Allen flinched every time the Head Nurse pocked at her stomach. The older woman hummed here and there as she worked.

"Looks like you are about five to six weeks along." she said as she finally offered Allen a small smile. "It really is a miracle you know." She added as she moved over to a small cabinet.

Allen watched her as she looked at some bottles that were inside. "What do you mean?" she asked softly as the Head Nurse fond what she was looking for. She turned back to the young Exorcist and frowned slightly.

"That after all your injuries that you didn't lose the baby." The Woman said as she handed Allen some small white pills. "Who is the father?"Allen frowned as her silver eyes moved to look at the wall. She couldn't tell anyone that a Noah... That Tyki and her…

She didn't know what she was going to do. She had known that this could happen from the moment that Tyki and her had...

"No more of this risk taking young lady. You have to start thinking about the consequences. Especially with a baby on the way." The Head Nurse said as she handed Allen some water. Allen could only nod her head numbly as she took the pills and downed the water. What a odd thing for someone to say to an Exorcist, telling her not to take risks.

A baby…

Allen Walker was going to have a baby. A small smile tugged just slightly at the corners of her pink lips. Later that night Allen locked her room door and waited for the Noah of Pleasure to come see her. She was terrified but she couldn't stop the small flicker of excitement that was slowly getting bigger that entered her heart. When he came she wasn't sure what she as going to say to him. But still she wanted to see him…

Tyki Mikk for the first time in two weeks failed to show. He didn't come for the next few days.

Those few days had been hard and long for Allen. Allen was allowed to finally get out of the small bed though. The Head Nurse was surprised at how fast the white haired Exorcist was healing. Allen herself was also surprised. She tried to not think about Tyki. Her morning sickness was still a problem for her, and she could be found in the bathroom at least a few time a day.

Today was no different. Allen rushed into the bathroom as her stomach twisted, barely making it before she lost some of the food she had eaten recently. She groaned quietly as once she was done she shuffled her way to the sinks to rinse her mouth out with some water. After that she paused to glare at the mirror. That Shadow was watching her, smiling nice and wide and oh so happy.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" she accused. The shadow only smiled wider.

Allen frowned as it slowly raised his hand and pointed at her. Silver eyes narrowed as she watched the shadow point again. What was...

He was pointing at her forehead. Slowly Allen raised her own hand and brushed her paled white fingers across the bandaged that covered her forehead. A bad feeling started to seep into her stomach, and she was sure it had nothing to do with the fact she was pregnant.

She jumped at the sound of the door being locked. She turned and a gasp escaped her pink lips as her silver eyes widened at what greeted her. Tyki grinned slyly at her from his place at the door.

"Hello darling." he purred sweetly as he looked her up and down, though he didn't make any action to move away from the door. His gold eyes slid over to the large mirrors over the sinks before they returned to meet her silver eyes. His grinned widened. Allen trembled and her silver eyes looked torn.

"Tyki..." she whispered as she started to move toward the Noah of Pleasure. What was he doing here so early in the morning? Where had he been for the past few days?

Two steps and she paused as doubt started to eat at her heart.

What was she going to say to him? Should she even tell him that she was pregnant? What would he do if she told him..? Tyki chuckled as he took three long strides until he was close enough to touch his beautiful Exorcist.

He had been dying to see and touch her again so badly, it was almost painful. And he had only been gone for a few nights. He reached out to touch her left cheek with his ash grey fingers when she flinched away from the touch.

Allen trembled more as she warred with herself. She shouldn't tell him, if Tyki learned then most likely so would the Earl. She had a feeling that if he knew then that would be bad for her. Oh god, what would the _Order _do if they found out?

A child of an Exorcist and a Noah... There was a significant there, but she really didn't want to think about it right now.

she wanted so badly to tell Tyki. She wanted to tell him and she wanted him to be happy about it... Allen didn't know what she would do if he didn't want...

Tyki sighed as he reached out and took a hold of his white haired Exorcists thin shoulders. She shied away from the touch but he wouldn't let her pull away from him. He pulled her to him and leaned down so he could brush his lips against hers. His grin turning to a soft smile.

"Don't be like that darling." he whispered against her trembling pink lips. "I came as soon as I could." Tyki purred low and deep against his Exorcists lips.

"Tyki-" Allen started but was interrupted as Tyki pushed his lips onto hers fully, His tongue demanding entrance just a moment later. She moaned as his tongue quickly moved into her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. Her arms raising to wrap around his strong shoulders.

His hands slid from her shoulders to take a firm hold onto her slim hips as he pushed her to the ground slowly, not once breaking the connection between their lips. Allen's legs parted easily for him as he fit his hips in between them. His hands started to roam over her trembling body as he growled impatiently against her lips.

Allen pulled back from the heated and demanding kiss gasping for air. She needed to tell him about her being with child, it wouldn't be fair not to tell him.

No matter her doubts.

No matter the consequences…

Please Mana forgive her for wanting something she shouldn't…

"Wait." she pleaded as she gathered her wavering courage, and like all the times before Tyki paused in his hard caresses and pulled back some. "I have something I need to tell you." Allen whispered softly, her voice almost breaking with emotion. Why was she so afraid of what the Noah would say about her carrying his child? Her heart hurt so much with the thought that he might leave her and never come back.

Tyki smiled at his Exorcist before he leaned back down to kiss at that lovely pale throat, just softly at first. Allen unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more room. The Noah of Pleasure couldn't stop the chuckle as she held onto him tighter as he started to leave his mark on a nice spot between her neck and shoulder. He smirked wide into her neck before he pulled back, his lovely little Exorcist frowned slightly as she lay panting under him. Whatever she was going to say now forgotten. His lips pulled wider as he leaned down to kiss her again on her beautifully tempting pink lips as she whispered his name.

The Third Child was finding it hard to restrain himself now that he knew about his lovely young lady awakening as a Noah. Before when she was just another human he had found the temptation of touching her hard to resist, though he knew he had to be careful…

She was human. She could only live so long, while he would live as long as he wasn't killed by an Exorcist or another Noah. She was not only human but an Exorcist with a parasitic Innocence and that cut down her life span even more.

He wanted her but had known from the beginning that what ever he had with her would not last long. He had decided to take her anyway once he realized that he couldn't stand the idea of her being with another. He would take advantage of what ever time he had.

Tyki Mikk had also known that he could not let himself get to attached, as the Noah of Pleasure he knew how intense he could become. But now that he knew she was awakening he couldn't hold himself back. She could be his forever if he did this right. She would be his and no one else's.

The Earl had been very clear about what he had to do.

If the Clan of Noah wanted to reclaim their precious fourteenth member then this would have to be done right. She was the Musician after all, just taking her back to the side of her awaiting family would not be an easy task.

The White Ark was at her command. It was a frightening idea to think that someone could have that much power and not even know it.

His dark hands slid up under the blue shirt, no longer content to just touch her through her cloths. He wanted to see her, touch her, have her forever. He was being consumed by that need as he kissed her pale skin, leaving marks on that glowing white.

The Noah within pulsed and writhed and demanded, greedy for the pleasure that would come as soon as what they wanted became theirs. The Chosen Child of Noah…

There was a knock on the door just as Tyki managed to pull himself any from his young lady so he could remove her clothing. He turned flashing angry gold eyes on the door as a worried and soft voice called through the wood.

His Exorcist managed to pull herself from the haze that she had been in and pushed as his shoulders desperately. "Just a moment Lenalee!" She called out as she looked at the Third Child pleadingly.

Tyki frowned hard at being interrupted but moved of the petit body of his Exorcist. He stood and then helped Allen to her feet. Silver eyes looked torn for the second time since he had been there and Tyki didn't like it. Something was bothering his white haired Exorcists.

"You need to go!" She whispered as she pushed weekly at his chest.

He grinned and leaned down, his right hand taking hold of her pale chin as he brushed his lips against hers. "Come with me darling." he spoke in a purr, though his gold eyes were serious. He wanted her to come with him so badly, to be by his side. If he thought even for a moment that he could take her with him by force then he would have done so.

But the Earl had been specific about that she needed to come willingly.

"I cant." His white haired Exorcist said in a pained voice as one of Road's heart shaped doors appeared in the middle of the room. Tyki sighed heavily as he pulled back from her sweet lips. It was harder then he thought it would be, breaking the contact between them.

Leaving her here…

He moved to the doors and stepped through, but then Allen was at the door before it could close. "Will I see you tonight?" his young lady asked in such a worried and fearful voice that it caused a stabbing pain in the Noah of Pleasures chest to hear it.

He smile softly at his young lady before he spoke. "I wouldn't miss it darling."

She smiled at him then, it was such a lovely smile. It didn't last though as she swallowed hard and she whispered his name oh so softly, and then her silver eyes slid to the side as her lips parted and she spoke again before closing the door herself.

The Third Child blinked slowly, his mind not quiet sure of what he had just heard. It wasn't until Sheryl, grinning insanely wide, moved from his place from the side of the doors and smacked him happily on the back of the head hard enough to have him struggling to stay standing that it started to hit him.

"I'm so ashamed of you dear brother of mine." The Noah of Desire said in a overly dramatic condescending tone as he mock glared at the younger Noah. "Couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to at least marry her first could you?"

Tyki frowned angrily at the other Noah as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Sheryl…" the Third Child growled warningly.

Sheryl only grinned wider, his gold eyes flashing in glee as he pointedly ignored his younger brother. He clapped his hands together in front of him as he let out a deranged giggled, madness seeping into the sound as he took two steps closer to his brother. "I'm so excited for you! Your going to be a Papa! _I'm _going to be an uncle!"

Tyki opened his mouth to tell his brother to stop being an idiot when what had just happened finally made it through to his brain. His young lady was pregnant, with his child.

Allen Walker was going to have _his_ child.

A wide grin broke out on his lips as he fully digested this information.

"Though that just stresses the fact that you need to marry her! A December wedding it is!" Sheryl continued as he started to walk of in some random direction. Gushing on about all the things that needed to be done for the wedding and for the new addition to their family.

The Third Child fallowed behind slowly with that wide grin still on his face. That was until the Second Child mentioned the Earl.

Shit…

Back at the Order Allen was not very happy. Her lips set in a frown and her silver eyes confused. She sat in Chief Komui's office with Inspector Link standing behind her chair. The older of the Lee siblings was looking at her in concerned.

"Well do you think you can teach us the song Allen?" Reever asked from his place next to the supervisors desk.

They had been explaining that the Black Order would be using Noah's Ark at the new Headquarters. To do that they needed her to show them how to play the song that could control the Ark. "I…I think so…" she whispered. No, truthfully she didn't think she could teach them the melody.

They still made her try. The young man that they had brought to the white room were the piano sat as around twenty or so. Allen's first impression of him was he was full of himself as he sat himself at the white instrument without asking.

Link and Komui along with a few people from the Science Division were all in the room. Lavi was even standing in a corner to record this attempt of controlling the Ark. The man sitting at the white piano placed his fingers on the keys and looked over the notes that he had been given.

Allen stood on the side of the piano so she could see that black shadow in the wall that was covered by mirrors. It was smiling at her still, though she got the feeling that he was not very pleased to have so many people in this room. She shrugged that feeling off as the man started to play.

She was amazed at how well he played, but her amazement was short lived as a very bad feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach. Her silver eyes drifted back over to the shadow. A slow insanely wide grin broke out on his face as his and Allen's eyes met. She could feel the danger in that grin, it made her shudder unwillingly at its malice.

"_Allen…" _The shadow whispered gently into her ear as suddenly the piano became hauntingly silent. Then the man that had been playing started to scream and writhed in pain, he fall onto the floor of the white room and continued screaming until he was finally knocked out.

It soon became very apparent that only Allen was able to play the piano.

Allen sighed as she ran her pale right hand through her short white hair. She was tired, very tired and it wasn't even dinner time yet. She had another three hours before it was time to eat.

A few hours after that and Tyki would come to see her…

She bit her lip as she continued to walk down the hall. Her hands moving to fidget with her cloths. Earlier when Lenalee had come by the infirmary she had dropped off proper underclothing for her to wear.

It was embarrassing with how it seemed to make everything more _noticeable_. People were starring at her as she walked down the hall. She could feel their eyes on her as she moved. Figeting with her Exorcist coat again she didn't notice as she turned down an empty hall, or what she thought was empty until something fuzzy and blue was shoved into her face.

Allen blinked and stumbled a step back from the blue _thing_. It took a moment for her eyes to focus one the offending object. It was a fuzzy blue teddy bear with a big purple ribbon tied around its neck.

"I think its adorable don't you?" a giddily happy voice sang out as the blue teddy bear was turned so the one holding it could look it over. "I think my little nephew will love it!" Sheryl smiled that wide grin as his eyes turned from the bear to the Exorcist before him.

Allen narrowed her silver eyes at the Minister. "What are you still doing here?" She hissed as she took another step back.

The Minister actually frowned at her, but that didn't last long as that damn smile came back. "I came to give you a gift from your true family."

* * *

**Ok… so sorry if I jumped around a little…anyway I have two questions for all you who have been reviewing…**

**First: I need a boys name, yes its for the baby! And yes its going to be a boy…**

**Second: I am wanting to get some feed back on what people would like to see. Would people like to see Allen join the Noah or Tyki leave the Earl? I am torn between what I want to do with this story in this aspect…**

**And to dgmfanmugen, thanks to your review questioning what the baby would look like I now have a deranged plot bunny running around my head… I even had to go draw a picture of the brat when he's all grown up… along with other story stuff for him… : P**

**Now excuse me as I go try to kill this stupid bunny…before he gets out of hand…**


	9. You Will be Forgiven Your Sins

**Discaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

**Warning: Bad spelling and Grammar, no Beta, and Sheryl. Oh, yeah this story will be getting darker in later chaps so this is the forewarning for that. It will earn its Hurt/Comfort rating…**

**Pairings: Tyki x Girl Allen, and Kanda x Girl Allen if you want to see it.**

**I would really like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and suggestions! And Special thanks to T M A for your awesome ideas about what the Order would do with poor Allen over everything! : )**

* * *

Allen glared hard at the Noah standing before her. The Second Child ginned right back, his dark brown eyes flashing in clear amusement. "I thought you left the Order right after the attack!" The white haired exorcist growled lowly as she readied her self for anything, choosing at this time to ignore what the Minister had said about families.

Sheryl's grinned widened as he tilted his head to the right. "Oh I did. But that is the beauty of Roads powers. We Noah can traveling anywhere in just a matter of Moments thanks to her doors." he said as his eyes turned back to the Teddy bear in his hands before he held it  
out to her again. "You don't like your gift? I thought he was so cute when Road and I went shopping earlier I just had to buy him!" the Noah of desire continued.

"I don't want anything from you!" Allen almost yelled but some how managed to stop her self. "I don't want anything from a Noah!" she seethed out, anger and resentment lining her voice. She spoke without thinking over her words.

Sheryl's grinned fell from his face as his brown eyes narrowed at the exorcist standing before him. "Oh?" he breathed out lowly and Allen had to fight down the urge to flinch at the danger lining that simple sound the man had made. The Noah's grinned returned oh so slowly as his eyes flashed wickedly at her. "Not even from Tyki?" he purred  
slyly and this time Allen did flinch.

"I ..." she started as her silver eyes looked torn. Oh, she wanted things from the Noah of Pleasure. She wanted something specific from him. But she knew she couldn't have it, not even if she was going to have his child. Allen Walker was Allen Walker and only one person had ever truly loved her in her short horridly twisted life. She knew this as a fact of that life.

She could never have what she wanted most...

Family and love were two words that she had only almost experienced fully once. Mana had given her them both for a short time before his death.

After she turned him into an Akume, Allen had resigned herself to never experiencing it again. She had only one reason for living after her foster fathers death, and that was for saving as many Akuma's souls as she could as she moved forever forward in this twisted life that was Allen Walker.

Her and her innocence existed for saving the Akuma and the humans. And for nothing else...

But... she wanted…

Was it so horribly wrong to want to be loved by Tyki Mikk, even if he was a Noah?

Suddenly arms were holding her like she was going to break. The Noah of Desire chuckled wickedly as he hugged the petite girl that his brother was so taken with. "Oh poor child. Why do you keep running and searching? You are our precious fourteenth child of Noah, when will you finally see that these humans don't deserve to be saved?" he purred as his eyes slid halve closed and his grin widen as far as it could go.

Allen got a feeling he wasn't just talking to her then, he was talking to that shadow that was always with her also. "I'm not-!" she growled weakly as she pushed away from the fatherly embrace.

"The Clan of Noah, your true family, will forgive you for your betrayal of the Earl all those years ago. Will the humans forgive you your betrayal of sleeping with their enemy?" Sheryl continued cruelly. His narrowed eyes flashing with glee as true doubt and shame bled into her silver eyes.

"Your still such a child, my heart aches from your naivety." Sheryl continued on mercilessly. "Never forgive. That is the memories of Noah that dwells within all of his children. the pieces of memory that exist in the thirteen chosen. And you our beloved fourteenth, empty and clean. We will always _forgive_ you for your sins and welcome you with open arms." the Noah of Desire chuckled deep and wicked as he opened  
his arms to the trembling young woman before him.

And to twist the knife that would surly cut the strings that held her to the Black Order so the only ties she would have left were to the Noah of Pleasure and the Noah, he added, "Tyki loves you child. Come with me and I'll take you to him."

Allen took one step back as her silver eyes shifted with to many emotions to count before she turned and ran as fast as she could away from the Noah. She was an Exorcist, but would the Order forgive her for what she had done…

She was not a Noah...

The white haired exorcist ran down the halls of the old tower blindly. Trying in vain to not think about the last thing to Noah had said to her. Her heart twisted in denial and in yearning for what he had said. She wanted it so badly, but she knew it was also wrong to want it from the Noah of Pleasure. He was the Black Orders enemy…

The Order would never forgive her, not for the betrayal that she was committing by allowing her relationship with the Noah of Pleasure to continue.

Not for the child that she was now carrying…

Allen stumbled as she raced around a corner, tears now threatening to break through the mask that she always wore. Her aching heart so conflicted that she could no longer think clearly. She turned another corner and found herself running into a hard strong chest. Somehow the person she had run into managed to keep them standing, strong hands taking a hold of her thin shaking shoulders as they held her close.

Allen was panting hard, her throat straining with the effort to hold back her tears. It was stupid for her mask to break because of what the Minister had said...

But Allen also had the odd feeling that these tears were not only hers.

"Oi, Beanspout, What the hell?" a gruff angry sounding voice came from the one holding her by her shoulders, though he didn't make to push her way.

Allen couldn't hold back the tears now and they flowed down like rivers. Her hands raising to fist into the silver and black coat that was so much like her own. She waited for the swordsman to push her away, and that would be ok. She just needed a place to hide her face for just a moment until she could replace her poker face.

The push never came though and Allen hiccupped as her tears dryer on her face. It looked like Yu Kanda had a heart after all...

She took a long step back, so focused on making sure her mask was flawless that she failed to notice the mans reluctance to let go of her. Once she was two more good steps back did Allen's silver eyes raise to look a the dark blue haired man in front of her. She offered Kanda an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that Kanda, I wasn't looking were I was going." she said in a apologetic tone.

Kanda just frowned at her and tisked, his blue eyes telling her he wasn't stupid. "Whatever." he said in a flat tone as he moved to walk passed the white haired Exorcist. Allen was secretly very thankful for his normal treatment of her, given now that everyone within the order knew that she was a girl and was the only one who could control the Ark. Thankfully Komui had not told anyone that she was with child yet, he had used the excuse that he was waiting to hear from Central first.

It seemed everyone else was treating her differently these days. It was nice that Kanda still somewhat treated her the same when everything else was so deferent and complicated.

She hated the way people looked at her now…

He paused once he was standing next to her. One of his black gloved hands rose to offer her something. His blue eyes looking at her for just a second before they moved to look ahead of him. Allen opened her white gloved hands to except whatever the swordsman was going to give her, and without delay he dropped what ever was in his hand into hers and then continued on his way.

"I believe that's yours." he said as he rounded the corner and was gone.

Allen's silver eyes blinked down at what Kanda had given her and new tears threatened to fall. In her hands was the gift Tyki had given her, the silver butterfly pin...

She wanted to see him. She wanted to be held by the Noah so badly. She wanted the Noah of Pleasure to love her.

Because she loved him...

Tyki found himself for the second time sitting at a table alone with the patriarch of the Noah family. The Maker was smiling at him as he continued to add cube after cube of sugar to his tea. The Noah of Pleasure continued to watch with his dark brown eyes as he waited for the Earl to speak.

They were sitting out in the same garden that he had brought his Exorcist to weeks ago. Tyki frowned as the Earl started to slowly stir his tea as he hummed, after he was done with adding an un godly amount of sugar to it.

The Third Child knew way he was here. Once Sheryl and him had returned to the mansion after his visit to his young lady, his brother had been completely giddy with excitement. The Second Child had started to drag him around the place trying to figure out a good place for the babies room to be and so on.

He had then proceeded to drag him out to the garden chatting happily about that the wedding should be outside, in the gardens. Tyki had frowned to see that they were not alone in the gardens.

Tyki again, not for the first time in his life, cursed the fact that his powers would not work on a blood relative…

The Millennium Earl, looking like a normal human for once, and the First Child had been sitting out in the garden working on some of Roads homework. Sheryl continued on talking rather happily about welcoming the Fourteenth back to the family, the wedding and the baby.

The baby part most definitely got their attention. After barley avoiding Road in her excitement the Earl had dismissed the two other Noah. The Maker had then sent an Akuma maid off to fetch some more tea as he ordered the Third Child to have a set at the table.

The Earl had known about the Third Child having a relationship with an Exorcist and that Exorcist being Allen Walker. He had been the one to tell the Clan about her being the Fourteenth. About her awakening…

"A child?" The Earl said in an amused tone as his gold eyes continued to smile as he took a slow sip of his tea. "Well that changes things doesn't it. Way didn't you tell me this sooner Tyki-pon?" He said as he chuckled to himself.

Tyki sighed heavily as a small smile graced his lips. Truthful he didn't know what he had been expecting from the Maker at the news about the baby. He should have known that he would be approving of anything that would strengthen the Clan. He met the Makers eyes before he spoke. "I didn't know until just this morning." He said truthfully.

The Earl nodded his head in understanding as he took another drink before he placed his cup back onto the table. He leaned back in his chair as he folded his hands before him. His gold eye calculating. "Its very rear indeed. We will have to make very special arrangements for our beloved Fourteenth." the Earl said as he chuckled, his gold eyes narrowing in thought.

* * *

**Yeah! This part is done! Go me! Though I am very sorry that its not nearly as long as the last chapter… : (**

**Now I really really need to go work on my poor neglected 'A Backwards Story'… This fic has been getting all the attention…**

**Please review! Reviews make me write faster!**

**And again thank you for all the lovely name suggestions! And letting me know what people wanted in the away of Allen joining the Noah or Tyki leaving the Earl! I lot of people made some really good points about way Allen should join the Noah. SO, yes she will be joining the Noah!**

**Coming Next: Tyki make his nightly visit to his Exorcist. And the move to the new Black Order takes place!**


	10. Nightly Visit and Chaos

**Wahoo! I have over a hundred reviews! Yay! Thank you all SSSOOOO much! : )**

**Warning: Same as always, no beta, spelling and blah blah.**

**Lemon for most of this chapter! Way? Because! Also Tyki being overly possessive and funny crack stuff at the end! Got to give poor Allen a small reprieve before shit hit's the fan and her world comes falling down around her, right? *cackles wickedly***

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen, and a smidgen (if you squint) of Kanda x Allen (way you ask? because we ALL like a jealous Tyki yes?)**

* * *

By the time Allen returned to her room she was feeling very emotionally and physically drained. Her head burned and ached and all she wanted to do was lay down and curl up in her bed and sleep. Though she knew she could not do that yet.

Allen locked her room door and moved to take off her Exorcist coat and hang it up on her door. She was very thankful that the Inspector didn't sleep in her room anymore. The church considered it improper for a male to share a room with a unmarried woman, it was one of only good things Allen could see that came from her secret being found out. She could now have her privacy back until the higher ups could find a female to take up watching her at night.

Hopefully it would take some time for them to find someone. Allen like her privacy.

Tim fluttered after the white haired Exorcist as she finished undressing and putting away for clothes and entered the bathroom. The gold golem found a spot on the sink and watched as the white haired exorcist joined him there. Allen looked at her self in the mirror, a frown gracing her lips as her silver eyes immediately traveled to the shadow. It was strange to not see it smile, the only time Allen had not seen it grinning was when Minister Kamelot had first confronted her about Allen being a…

His white eyes look sad to Allen as she continued to look at the shadow.

Her frown deepened as her silver eyes traveled to the white bandages wrapped around her forehead. Her trembling pale white hand and her black left hand that bare her Innocence rouse from her sides to remove the white cloth. The shadows smile twitched up as slowly the bandages fall away and Allen's silver eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat as her stomach twisted and the shadows grin returned full force. The Exorcist sank to her knees as her right hand ghosted across the wounds on her forehead. She flinched and hissed at their tenderness and frowned as her pale fingers came back tinted red. Her petit and pale body shook as she tried to process what it ment.

Warm strong arms wrapped around her small fame and pulled her close to a broad, white clothed chest as a kiss was placed at the back of her neck. She didn't even hear the Noah arrive…

"Its all right darling." the Noah of Pleasure breathed into her ear. One of his dark grey hands rising to pet at her soft white hair as his exorcist turned in his arms to berry her face into his chest. Tyki let his young lady hide and tremble in his chest for a few moments before his yearning to see her became to much. Gentle he pulled his Exorcist away from his chest so he could look at her. The Noah of Pleasure's gold eyes falling on her forehead as he oh so carefully brushed back her white hair so he could get a better look.

There on her forehead, starting from the left was three stigmata crosses. The one closer to the center of her forehead looked fairly new and was still raw. The one that sat in the center of the curse mark above her left eye looked like it was a week old and the one on the other side of that looked almost as old as the first.

Tyki couldn't hold back the grin that twitched at the corners of his mouth as he leaned down to brush his lips against his white haired Exorcists left cheek. His grey hands ghosting against her bare back and arms, this earning a shudder from the young lady before him. "You were beautiful before, but now your even more so darling." he purred huskily as he moved to kiss at his lady's soft pink lips.

Allen sobbed softly at every thing that was happening to her as the Noah pulled her closer to his chest again. Her hands gripping at his white shirt as she shook her head, trying to clear it of any thoughts that might break her.

She focused insead on how her heart ached with how…loving Tyki was touching her, how caring. She had never in her life been called beautiful or anything of the like, not until Tyki. Her body and her heart ached to give into the Noah's caresses as his touches started to grow in their persistence. She wanted to escape everything. The only thing she wanted to exist was just Tyki and what she felt when within his arms. She didn't want to think about that she was committing treason for allowing this to continue. She didn't want to think about what was happening to her and about the shadow in the mirror… or what the Noah of Desire had said...

She just wanted the man before her…

Her shaking fingers moved from their white knuckled hold on Tyki's shirt to move to try to undo the buttons, but her hands were shaking so bad that she couldn't get them undone. Tyki chuckled against her lips before he pulled back and started to undo them himself.

Once his shirt was gone he pulled her from the floor and stood before the mirror, Allen's back facing it as he took hold of her pale face and kissed softly at her lips. "Lets take this to the bed darling." He whispered lowly as his hands left his young lady's face to stroke and caressed at his white haired Exorcists pale trembling body.

Her response was to sink her fingers into his long wave hair and pull him down so she could deepen the kiss. Tyki growled deep in the back of his throat as he picked Allen up and barely made it out of the bathroom and to the bed. His lady's thighs wrapping around his hips as they fall to the bed with him on top of her.

The kiss broke for the need of air as the Noah above her shuddered hard with need. His gold eyes flashing brightly as he pulled away just enough to remove himself from his black pants and positioned himself. He pushed into her slowly, and Allen could tell that Tyki was trying his hardest to restrain himself as he started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. She shuddered as her pleasure grow higher and higher with every hard but slow thrust of the Noah's hips.

Tyki leaned down to growl against her lips as his hands started to wander in hard caresses over her plaint body. His mouth soon moved from her moaning lips to suck and lick and kiss at her pale neck, collar bone and shoulders. He left mark after mark upon his Exorcist as he struggled to not lose himself completely into his instincts. Every fiber of his being pulsed and burned with the need to claim her more. To not let anyone else have what was his.

He could hear his inner Noah hissing it like a mantra. _"Yours! Ours!" _it hissed darkly. _"Take, don't forgive if they try to take her from you! __**Don't forgive**__!"_

The scene he had watched of that male Exorcist touching _his _young lady twisted forth within his mind. The rage he had felt as the human tried to keep a hold of her a little longer as she pulled away…

"Tyki-!" his young lady gasped as her fingers dug into his shoulders as she reached her blissful end and the Noah that held the memories of Pleasure had just enough hold of his sanity to hold back the dark chuckle that twisted in the back of his throat.

"She's already mine. She is going to bare my child, she's going to be with me forever." He hissed back to his inner Noah as he thrust his hips a few more times before he fallowed Allen. His still clothed hips jerking as he released into his young lady. His face barred in her shoulder as he shuddered hard from reaching his fulfillment within her again.

He loved her more then anything. He would not lose her, could not lose her… Her or their child.

They panted hard as they both came back down from their pleasure. Tyki pulled away rather reluctantly as he moved so he could lay next to the pale and trembling body of his exorcist. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled at the side of her white head of hair as she slowly opened her shifting silver eyes.

Tyki frowned at the fearful look in those eyes.

Allen pulled back from his arms and sat up in the bed. Her silver eyes moving to look at anything other then meet his concerned gold. "Your…Your not upset about…" She swallowed around the thickness in her suddenly dry throat. "I'm pregnant." she whispered the last part softly.

Tyki chuckled as he pulled his young lady back down to him. "Way would I be upset darling?" He purred, rolling so she was pined under his larger body again. The Noah started to lay kisses down her neck as she whimpered with desire. "I couldn't be happier, my love." he chuckled more as his young lady's eyes widened slightly.

Her pink lips opened to speak but he stopped her as he moved his mouth over hers to kiss her deep and hard.

The next morning came much to early for Allen's liking. When she could finely force her eyes open she was disappointed to find her bed was empty. Though she could not really blame Tyki for leaving. He couldn't be found in her room or her bed, that would be bad. She was at least glad that he had waited to leave until she had fallen asleep.

He had promised that he was not angry with her as she had yet again refused his offer to leave with him. Though she could tell he was frustrated with her… But she couldn't just leave her friends or her home… even if they were treating her differently…

She shook her head as her mind tried to bring up what she had thought she heard the Noah of Pleasure say last night... _"My Love..." _She was just hearing things...

Yes, that was it.

She quickly showered and dressed, pushing those kind of thoughts aside for now. It took longer to get ready as she was still getting used to the underclothing that Lenalee had given her. In all her life she had never had to wear such a complicated thing… For the life of her, Allen couldn't understand how Lenalee and Miranda could do it every day. She huffed in annoyance as she finally got the thing fastened correctly and finished dressing. Her pink lips slid into a frown as she looked at her self in the mirror.

She was wearing her normal white shirt and a grey vet and black leather pants. Her chest was most definitely more pronounced now that she was wearing proper women's underclothing, it was very easy to tell that she was a girl now.

Allen buttoned up her shirt collar a little higher and tied the red ribbon around her throat. Luckily Tyki had kept his marks just low enough on her neck so she could still cover them with her cloths. She was still miffed at the Noah of Pleasure though, he didn't have to keep marking her like that…

Brushing her white hair aside Allen narrowed her silver eyes as she looked at her forehead. The wounds that had been on her forehead yesterday where gone, just like they had never been there in the first place. But Allen knew better, her eyes shifted to glare at her black shadow. He was grinning widely at her. His white eyes narrowing in his amusement at her displeasure.

_"Allen…"_ a smooth and rich voice chuckled at her, and Allen knew that voice from the Ark. She glared more before she pushed away from the sink and left her room. Inspector Howard Link waiting for her just outside her door. He frowned at her and but made no comment on her lateness. Instead he stiffly informed her that they were going to the Science Department so they could fill out more paper work.

Oh joy.

Once there she didn't get much work done as she jumped at the chance to help pack and move boxes. Though anytime she tried to pick up a box Komui would fix her with a displeased frown. She would just smile weakly and move the box anyway. She was pregnant not useless.

Johnny every once in a while would try to strike up a conversation with her, but Allen could tell that he was only trying to be nice. She could see the hurt in his eyes over the fact that she had been laying and keeping a secret from them. She could see that hurt in everyone's eyes.

She had broken their trust in her.

Everyone treated her and approached her with awkwardness and uncertainty, and Allen hated it. She was still Allen… They didn't even know she was pregnant yet! How would they treat her then?

So lost in thought she wasn't looking where she was going, and walked right into a stack of books. She dimly hard someone call for her to look out as something fell and hit her head. An explosion of smoke and Allen stumbled, her hands covering her mouth as she choked on the vile smelling substance.

Once the smoked cleared Allen blinked open her watering silver eyes only to find everyone now staring at her. She blinked more as she raised her left hand to brush a irritating white bang out of her face. She got half way through tucking it behind an ear until she realized way everyone was staring at her. Both of her now shaking hands rose to run through her once short white hair, only to have her fingers keep going until they got caught and tangled in it. Her hair that once just fell below the top of her ears now flowed to half way down her back.

Kanda stared at her from his place standing next to the Jr. bookman. Said Jr. Bookman cleared his throat and as he to stared. "Well now we know way you always kept your hair short. Strike?"

Allen growled and grabbed the closet thing to her, which happened to be a decent sized book and threw it at the red head. Sadly poor Miranda happened to walk by, and instead of hitting Lavi the book hit the box she was packing.

Another explosion of smoke and chaos ensued.

* * *

**Weehee! I shouldn't write after drinking lots of coffee! And peache o's... damn you peache o's! : P**

**I had completely forgotten about the hair tonic and Zombie part, thanks to RikoJasmine for reminding me! Please review?**

**Coming Next: Zombies Attack! And way does Allen seem to be immune to the Zombies bite? Allen's second secret it revealed… Allen's world starts to came crashing down. Oh may...**


	11. Zombies and Damnation

**Diclamiar: Don't own it…**

**Warning: Same old stuff.**

**Holy-! I'm updating twice in just two days?… Yes, well that is what happens when I'm sick, have new music to listen to, get lots of reviews, and have just found some nice and very juicy and some very graphic Dounjishi (?) to down load of the web for free… of the Tyki x Allen type even! Hehe… *drools at the Yoai goodness***

**Yes I have a dirty mind… I was originally writing this story to practice writing lemons so… nuff said…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no Tyki in this chapter, sorry everyone…I wanted to have him in it and kick some Zombie butt, but then a LOT of people would have died and well…)**

* * *

The Head Nurse entered the room slowly and no one paid truly any thought of it as she approached the group that was now arguing over the Science Departments potion experiments. Lavi and Kanda having already changed cloths into something that would fit their smaller size while Lenalee and Bookman made cat sounds from the large sofa.

Reever was desperately trying to calm an anger Komui down over what had befallen his beloved sister and avoid a furious Kanda at the same time. Poor Johnny was looking to be at a lose of what to do as he looked for an antidote for the potions that had been used on the group of Exorcists.

Allen had already been informed that hers was permanent and if she wanted to have her hair short again she would have to cut it.

Allen Walker stood next to the sofa as she watched everyone arguing with her longing silver eyes. She was trying to get her hair out of her face as she watched the group yell and curse at each other. Her pink lips set in a pout as she struggled to tie her hair back with her red ribbon. Allen had never had her hair this long it her life and she was finding it hard to deal with.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she finally got it tied back and out of her way. Her silver eyes turned to the older women that was now right behind Miranda. Just in time to see the Head Nurse leaned over and sink her teeth into the thin woman's neck.

That had been the start of the second destruction of the Black Order HQ.

Allen took steady breaths as she run down the hall, Johnny ran next to her and the white haired Exorcist didn't miss the fact the he was struggling to keep up with her. Allen slowed her pace a little more so not to out run the short scientist.

They had at some point lost the others in the scramble to escape the Science Department and Allen was not sure if any of the other scientists had made it out or not. She knew that they would need Johnny if they were going to find a way to help the others. Allen needed to make sure he was safe before she could go looking for anyone else that might not be infected.

The white haired exorcist chanced a glance behind them and that turned out to be a huge mistake as she then ran head first into something hard and wet. Allen stumbled back and fought to find footing before she fell. Suddenly a huge tanned hand took a fit full of her shirt and before Allen realize what was happening she was hanging in the air. Her silver eyes widening to see a very tall, very muscled and a very _naked_ General Zokalo holding her over his head as he started to drool and his dark crazed eyes narrowed, he took a step toward the trembling scientist as he swung Allen down and to the side.

Air was forced out of her lungs as her body made an almost sickening smack against the brick wall of the tower. The Generals huge scarred fit held her there as she coughed weakly, trying to desperately get air back into her burning lungs. Her body barely responding to her commands for it to move as suddenly there was a sharp stabbing pain as General Zokalo bite her shoulder.

Allen hissed in pain as Crown Clown activated instantly, striking at the General square in the chest with its clown belt. The hulking man stumbled with the force just enough for Allen to swing her left hand up and between them. Her clawed left hand sliced easily through the material of her white shirt and vet. She collapsed to the ground in a heap and dimly she could here Johnny call her name as her world darkened and her body started to burn.

Allen shuddered and gagged as she felt the virus pulse within her veins, and she twisted in pain on the ground. The General, now that she had been bitten, turned to Johnny and Allen groaned as her heart fluttered and started to beat irregularly. She forced her pained silver eyes opened. "Run Johnny!" Allen chocked out and she was relieved to see the young man turn and sprint down the hall.

Darkness swallowed her vision and the next thing she was aware of was soft hands pulling her up with her right arm over the persons shoulders. Her forehead was burning in pain as Allen again tried to open her eyes.

The first thing she sow was red hear and Allen immediately thought that it was Lavi helping her stumble down the hall. A second was all it took for Allen's brain to remember that the Jr. Bookman was now half her size for the Exorcist to try to force her blurry silver eyes to focus. It was a women that was half carrying half dragging her down the hall. Short dark red hair and oddly light blue eyes that looked forward with a cold glare. The woman couldn't be more then twenty to twenty five years old…

Finely getting her eyes to focus Allen quickly took note that the women was wearing a uniform that closely resembled Inspector Links. Throat dry, Allen swallowed around the pain in it and the pain in her forehead. She felt almost feverish…

"Who…?" Allen whispered out as her voice failed her. Swallowing and trying again, Allen managed to speak. "Who are you?"

The red haired woman frowned and her ice blue eyes didn't turn away from the empty hall before them. "Silence young one. I am here to insure you are not further injured." The woman spoke in a smooth and commanding voice and Allen narrowed her eyes at the familiarity of it.

Allen parted her lips to speak again when an explosion shock the tower and the two of them stumbled. It was then when the two women came across the miniaturized Lavi and Kanda, and a panicking Johnny. Together they found a small room and took shelter there.

The red haired woman carefully helped Allen to the very back of the room and helped her take a seat on the floor. The woman kneeled down before her and her cold blue eyes narrowed as she looked the petite white haired girl over.

"I don't understand…" Johnny panted out as he tried to ketch his breath. "Allen got bitten over an hour ago. Why is she not a Zombie?" He added, walking over to the two women. His eyes widened in alarm as soon as he got a better look at the white haired Exorcist. "Allen! Your heads bleeding…"

Lavi was then over by her side looking at her with his concerned green eye. Kanda remained at the door, and Allen couldn't really see him from her place on the floor. But she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about 'Bean Sprouts' and 'Always getting themselves hurt.'

Allen's lips twitched into a smile. They were acting like nothing had changed. Like they all used to act round her before her secret was found out… Allen savored the feeling of normalcy.

Lavi removed his headband and moved to place it against her head but the red haired lady stopped him by taking a hold of his small wrist. Her blue eyes flashed with warning as they narrowed at the Bookman. Lavi blinked at the woman before he frowned. "And who are you again?" he drawled out in a board tone.

The lady removed her hand and sat back. "I am Melissa Crawford. I will be assisting Inspector Howard Links with his observation and investigation of Ms. Allen Walker." Her frozen blue eyes looked at the Jr. Bookman like that should have been obvious. Melissa's red lips slid up into a small cold smile, like she was talking to someone not worth her time.

Lavi frowned but continued to press his headband to Allen's forehead. Allen flinched and hissed in pain from the pressure. Her pale hand raising to take over holding the now ruined piece of cloth.

A nock on the door drew everyone's attention to the old wooden door. They held their breaths as all of them except for Melissa waited. The red haired woman looked like she couldn't care less about what was happening.

"Allen…Lavi…" a familiar voice moaned from the other side of the door. "Let me in…"

Krory was on the other side of the door. Allen was sure of it, that was his voice. Everyone paused and held still. How could that be? How was he not infected by the virus…

Johnny moved closer to the door, joining Kanda before it. "Maybe Parasitic Type Accommodators are immune to the virus? Innocence is part of their bodies after all…" Johnny took hold of the door knob.

Allen shook her head as her stomach twisted. "_No…" _That wasn't it…"_It has nothing to do with Innocence!" _one part of her mind shouted. She chocked as the other part of her mind fought down the thought of the true reason of why she was not infected yet. She knew why… deep down in her heart, she knew.

The stigmata…

No, no, no… She was not! _She was not!_

Her vision tilled and spun and the young scientist turned the knob to the door. Everything happened so quickly then. Johnny stumbled away from the door as Krory entered, he was a twisted monster, twisted by the virus. Allen wasn't sure what was happening until Kanda and Lavi were already bitten and a group of Zombies started to advanced from the door toward Melissa and her.

Suddenly Melissa was standing in front of her, a displeased frown on her deep red lips as she raised her hand up… her skin darkening to a deep grey, her hair growing longer and black...

Melissa kept her hand raised like she was waiting for something…

Allen's silver eyes were unfocused as she watched her friends pick themselves up from the floor infected with the Komuvitan D virus. Her dark left hand and her pale right settled on her lower stomach. Her body trembled and shook in fear for her baby. She was still injured from the attack and bite from General Zokalo and her stomach was threatening to undo her.

She couldn't take anymore injuries. Her baby…

"_Allen." _that voice of her shadow hissed from deep within her mind, his urgency pulsed and her subconscious mind shied away from it.

**_"Its all right darling." the Noah of Pleasure breathed into her ear._**

The world stopped and stilled and her silver eyes snapped into focus. White flashed as an Ark gate snapped open below her and the other women who suddenly looked normal again, her skin pale and her hair red. Though her ice blue eyes were no longer looking at her with coldness.

They looked at her with a soft almost a motherly caring as her red lips smiled. "Good girl," She whispered in a tone that conveyed her approval as they fell into the gate. "The Master will approve."

Allen blinked and she was trembling out of the other end of the Ark gate onto a white stone laid road. The red haired women landed gracefully next to her on her feet. The white haired Exorcist pushed her self up and rose to her feet as her silver eyes took in her surroundings.

The Ark…

It took a few moments for Allen to realize that she had summoned an Ark Gate without using the piano, before her mind screamed at her to get help for her friends. Not waiting for the red haired woman, Allen was running to the only place she could think of that could help her.

The Japan branch.

She opened the door that would take her to where she needed to be and stepped through. Her tired legs almost gave out on her as she stumbled down the stairs on the other side of the door. Her head hurt and something warm and wet was running down into her eyes. Allen frowned and tried to wipe whatever it was away and her hand came back stained deep crimson.

Allen Walker shock her head and took a few unsteady steps forward. Her silver eyes raising up to look at some of the scientist that were starting to approach her in concern. Their lips and mouths were moving but she couldn't hear them…

Her silver eyes narrowed in confusion as she starred at them… watching their mouths move…

They were saying…saying…

"Stigmata…"

* * *

**What? It wasn't the secret you all were thinking was it? Hehe! Please review!**

**Now the real question… Who is Melissa? ; ) **

**She IS NOT a OC… *wide grin worthy of any Noah* …Any ideas? I have more then enough hints...I really just gave it away truly... : D**

**Oh yes! Thank you again to RikoJasmine for the pic you drew for this story! It really made my day!**

**Coming Next: The New HQ and Rouvelier makes his debut… Tyki makes a decision about what he's going to do about his Allen! He has a plan! (finally) and let just say some of the Noah don't like it...**

**Review please…?**


	12. Almost Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**T M A has written a companion piece for chapter ten of this story! Its titled "Accompaniment" please go and read it! T M A doesn't have a profile so it can be found under mine with her permission! Like I said, please read it!**

**Also T M A has made a soundtrack for "Secret" too! Thank you so much T M A! The link for the soundtrack can be found on my profile. Please check it out.**

**And if anyone else wants to have at any of my stuff or ideas please do so! Just send me a link to it and I'll be a happy camper! : )**

**Warning: Blood and the Order being dicks. And a warning for Cross… because like Sheryl that man needs one… AND the infamous bad grammar and bad spelling…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen**

* * *

Red, deep dark red dripped down to join the other drops that had been shed. Hair of white flowing silk, now streaked with that red, fell to hide the pale white face of girl that sat kneeling on the old stone paved floor of the Asian branch of the Black Order. Head lowered and shoulders sagging.

Her stigmata were still bleeding but not as bad as they had been over an hour ago.

Silver eyes didn't blink as yet another drop joined the rest on the floor. Allen felt numb to it all now. Her body no longer ached, and the only pain she could feel was what was coming from her heart.

Eyes dulled as her dark shadow whispered to her again. His voice soothing and Allen's mind didn't shying away from him this time, from that presence that she could feel so well now. She couldn't quite hear what her shadow was saying though, the words blurred and jumbled.

Through all the noise and voices that surrounded her, Allen's heart twisted when she heard a familiar one rise above the others. Silver eyes rose from the small but growing pool of red to first look at black boots of the man that was slowly approaching where she was confined. The boots stopped at the barrier that she was now caged within, and Allen couldn't help the twitch at the corners of her dry pink lips. Slowly, oh so slowly she forced her eyes to rise from the black boots to chance a look upon the mans face.

Director Bak Chan stood on the other side of the barrier that the Order used to entrap Akuma. His mouth was set in a straight line and his poster was just as straight, but what hurt Allen the most was the cold and pained look within the Scientist's blue eyes.

He couldn't help her…

She lowered her head again, shielding her face and eyes from view with her long white hair. The ribbon that she had used to hold it back had been lost over an hour ago. When she had first stumbled out of the Ark Gate. She had been disoriented and hadn't really noticed what was happening until someone pulled Timcanpy from her, the golden golem had hissed and tried to hold on to her hair, taking her red ribbon with him as he was pulled away from her.

She had turned and almost lost her balance with the movement, she had frowned as Tim was pushed into a bag, and moved to reclaim her masters golem when suddenly she found herself incased within a barrier.

She risked turning again and all her silver eyes could see had been eyes full of hate and laced with ice. It had hurt more then the pain racing through her body at the time. It hurt more then anything to see people who she thought as almost family looking at her that way.

She thought she had seen the last of those looks a long time ago…

Her trembling hands held the tattered remains of her white shirt tighter to her body. She felt exposed. Out in the open for people to see and not even her smile could hide her now. Her silver eyes threatening to shed tears as her heart twisted in pain. They hated her, they hated her for what she was becoming.

A Noah…

She was no longer Allen to them. Their eyes told her what she was. She shuddered as her mind whispered that she was back to being what she had been before Mana…

Hated. Nothing.

"Allen, I'm here…you are...Allen…" her black and white shadow called, loader this time, and Allen chocked as she could finally hear what he was saying. His voice lined with something like pleading, a pulse of overwhelming security and reassurance and the white haired Exorcist shed her tears.

Bak was talking in a cold voice then but she didn't pay him any thought, her mind racing at the same pace as her heart. She was drowning in everything that was happening and in her pain, she just wanted to sleep, she wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them she wanted…

She wanted Tyki to be there, looking at her with his caring golden eyes.

Her body's fatigue pulled her down into unconsciousness and Allen welcomed it and its release. Her shadow growled in anger and Allen could feel him fighting to keep her awake.

"_It's to dangerous to fall to sleep here." _Her shadow hissed at her, and she could truly hear him now… and when had she started to think of him as her shadow? She hadn't noticed until now…

…She was just so drained and just so tired…

She didn't want to see those eyes that reminded her so much of the time before she met Mana. Cold and uncaring, hateful and damning eyes, glaring at her. Hating her for just living.

For existing…

She awoke to her shadows persistent sometime later, his voice was unsettled and worried and very insistent. Allen forced her silver eyes opened when she took notice that her left arm was numb. Sitting up from the cold stone floor Allen fond that her Innocence had been bond and restrained with spells as she had slept.

Her clothes had also been changed to a white robe like dress. She had been cleaned and bathed, though her forehead had been left unwrapped, the stigmata crosses had also been treated and cleaned of blood she fond as she ghosted her figures across her forehead. Allen frowned at the unsettling feeling of being violated like that while unconscious.

Her right hand moved from her brow to her lower stomach. Her hand resting on her slightly extended abdomen. She sighed in relief as she could still feel that odd little buzz under her stroking figures.

Looking around the room she could see more spells and more magic designed to suppress and contain. A horrid feeling settled into her heart as she didn't recognize the room. Her confused and upset silver eyes snapped to the door as it clicked, the handle turning and then the door swung open.

Director Malcolm C. Rouvelier entered the large empty room, his slanted dark eyes filled with amusement. Inspector Link and two man dresses in red robs that covered everything, even their faces, entered a moment after. Allen recognized them as being Crow.

Just outside the door Allen could see Inspector Melissa Crawford standing and waiting. Her blue eyes watching every move the males made as they approached the restrained white haired Exorcist.

"Ah, I see your awake." Rouvelier said in his deep voice, his hands moving to rest behind his back as his eyes narrowed at the girl that was still sitting on the floor. "General Cross would like to see you." He continued in a smooth tone, his smile Allen found, was even more unsettling then the mention of her master wanting to see her.

Without waiting for her to respond the two Crows moved forward and took a hard hold of her arms, pulling Allen to her unsteady feet. The white haired Exorcist growled weakly and tried to twist her right arm free from their grips, her left arm was heavy and felt almost like dead weight. It wouldn't move, she could barely get her figures to twitch. They had used very powerful binding magic to restrain Crown Clown.

Her Shadow seethed in a cold anger and rage as she was then dragged out of the room, her legs were weak but Allen tried to get them under her none the less. She hated feeling like she like this, more then anything she hated the feeling of defenselessness that was starting to eat at her heart.

Her stomach growled in hunger and Allen moaned softly. she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. With her Innocence bond and in her weakened state she couldn't resist the Central Elites that halve dragged and carried her down the hall.

How many days had it been sense the Virus…?

Her silver eyes widened and panic rose within her mind. "The Virus-!" she whispered as she again tried to free her self from the Crows hold. "What happened to the others?" She asked, her silver eyes narrowing at the back of Rouvelier's head as he lead the way to their destination.

"They are fine, Director Bak made an antidote over two weeks ago." Melissa provided in her uncaring voice. Allen turned her head just slightly so she could look at her over her shoulder. Melissa and Link fallowed behind the Crows that continued to dragging her down the hall.

She had been sleeping for over…two weeks…?

It seemed like it took forever to reach the room that she assumed that her master was in. The door was opened and the two men carrying/dragging her entered the room and past the circle of spells that had been set up within it. Rouvelier, Link, and Melissa stopped outside the door. Before the door was closed Rouvelier smile widened even more, and Allen suppressed her body's reaction to flinch.

"You have ten minutes General." he said, and Allen couldn't stop her body from cringing this time at his tone of voice. The chill that ran through her body was unsettling. She could feel her shadow writhed and bristle at the danger that he could sense coming from that man.

Allen ignored her shadow for now as she was dropped on to the floor by the Crows, her weak and heavy body not able to quite stand. Her silver eyes falling onto the back of her master, he stood at the large window at the other end of he room smoking. She swallowed as he turned, her eyes falling to the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She hated this man, she despised his man, but still…

He was almost as close to her as Mana had been. She didn't want to see that hate and that coldness within his eyes. "I'm Allen…" she whispered in a soft and broken voice. Her heart hurt and so did her throat. She could barely breath, her throat felt like it was closing up on her. Her heart beat hard and fast as she waited for another crack to be added to the others that had already started.

She felt like she was about to just collapse into her self at any moment…

"I know your name you idiot." Cross growled and then gave a heavy sigh. He brought the smoke that he held in his hand up to his mouth and took a long drag from it. Then slowly he let out his breath, his eyes studying the fifteen year old girl that remained sitting on the other end of the room. Her shoulders sagged and her silver eyes remained on the floor. Her small frame shaking and the General was sure that she wasn't even aware that she was.

His apprentice. The Destroyer of Time. The Fourteenth Noah. The Chosen Child of Noah. The Musician.

His green eyes narrowed as he took another look at the white haired girl, his apprentice. Something was different about her from the last time he had seen her… or he should say, it was more pronounced.

His mouth pulled down into a frown from the straight line that it had been set in. "Your glowing." He said like he was stating a fact. He narrowed his eyes further as his mind very easily lined up the peaces. "Stupid, you went and got yourself knocked up?"

Allen stiffened and her heart froze. Oh god, Allen should have known that Cross would say something about that. That he would know just by looking at her. Cross was a bastard that way…

"What, I leave you alone for one lousy year and this happens? I thought I taught you better then that." The General sighed like he was being put out, running a hand through his long mane of red hair. "What an Idiot. I bet I know who too..." He added with another long sigh.

Truly he didn't know 'who', but there was no way in hell he was going to just straight out and ask his stupid apprentice. He knew how to get the idiot to let it slip who got her knocked up. He had always been very good at reading women.

And its not like he cared…

Allen's head shot up and the fear within her eyes surprised him though. His green eyes narrowed even more. His frown deepening. For Allen to openly show fear was strange, it had to be a very deep fear for it to show like this. She wouldn't be this afraid if it was someone within the Order.

Cross ran through ALL the possibilities that he knew before his mind came up with one candidate. He growled "Moron!" and started to stalk threateningly toward the frozen white haired girl when a Crow stepped between them. The Central Elite reminding him that he needed to stay away from the Noah. Cross resisted the urge to punch him. Which was something new for the General.

Cross took a deep breath as he spoke again. "I most definitely taught you better. Idiot girl, what where you thinking?" he had meant his voice to be harsh, though his tone was not as biting as he had hoped.

Allen finally showed something other then that infuriating fear, her now flashing silver eyes narrowed to glare fire at him. She pushed her thin and frail looking body up from the ground, only stumbling a little on her unsteady feet. Her pale face twisted into a furious frown, her chin tilting up and for a moment he sow someone else standing there looking at him with that burning defiance.

_How dare he...!_

Dressed in flowing white and her long lose hair falling around her, flashing silver eyes burning bright, the six stigmata crosses upon her brow, she looked so much like _**him **_then, though a white and definitely more feminine version. For just a moment the General saw that arrogant, but very _lost_, brat that had been the previous Fourteenth. Cross had to shake his head to clear the image from his mind, his frown falling back into place.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" She seethed in her barley controlled rage.

Cross sighed again as he had to take another drag from his forgotten cigarette. "Mana was the older brother of the previous Fourteenth." He said in an hollow voice. His green eyes watching as Allen frozen again, her silver eyes losing their fire and looked so close to those eyes that he had seen almost nine years ago.

When he had found a broken, lost, and cursed little girl sitting hopelessly in a grave yard. Curled up against a grave stone marked 'Mana Walker'. He cursed to himself as he knew he had to tell that same lost little girl that the first man to ever show her love, had not been entirely truthful with her.

He had to tell her about the genes of Noah that she shared with _**him…**_

On the Black Ark, Tyki frowned as Road stood before a set of her heart shaped doors, blocking him from leaving the incomplete Ark. He had asked her to make him a special set of doors, and she had done so. But now she was refusing to let him use them.

"Road-" he started with a sigh, but the oldest Noah just narrowed her concerned gold eyes.

"No, Tyki. You know what might happen don't you?" She said in an almost pleading tone, her face saying she didn't in anyway like what the other Noah was about to do.

Tyki frowned deeper before he offered his niece a smile. "I can't just wait here Road. This needs to be done." He said as he took the First Child by the shoulders and moved her away from her doors. He reacted for the handle of the doors and pulled them open. He knew if she really wanted to stop him she could, but he also knew she wouldn't.

"If they've hurt her, Tyki, you make sure to kill them for it or I will." a somber voice called out and the Third Child turned his gold eyes back to where Road was now standing.

Tyki had not seen Sheryl look this serious for a long time, and if Tyki had been a human and not a Noah, he would have shuddered at the look on his brothers face. For the first time since they awoke as Noah his brother was being truly serious, it was almost disturbing.

Though that was why Tyki had decided on this course of action. He would not be in any real danger. Tyki had seen what his brother was capable of first hand long ago, if not the rest of the Clan, the Third Child could count on the Second. Not to mention that the Noah of Lust was already at the place he was going...

He trusted the Noah of Lust to take care of his love. But he couldn't just wait, the Order had taken the gold golem away from his darling young lady some time ago, he couldn't watch over her now and it was not sitting well with him. He also couldn't shake the dark, heavy pit in the bottom of his heart that had been growing over the last few days…

They needed him, his Allen and his child.

Shaking his head, Tyki grinned wide and dark at his brother, before turning and walking through the double doors.

Tyki was done waiting. It was time to play all his cards…

Sheryl sighed dramatically and took a seat on the ground in front of Roads doors as they closed. "Ah, young love." he said in a dreamy voice as he made himself convertible.

The Second Child would know the moment his younger brother would need him.

So he would wait for either Tyki to return with their precious Fourteenth or wait for when he felt the desire to fallow his brother through the doors. A insanely wide smile stretched over Sheryl's face as his Noah giggled with glee at the thought of killing the disgusting humans that waited on the other side of the double doors. The Noah of Dreams took a seat next to her adopted father to also wait.

Tyki walked out of the doors and continued on walking. He walked without stopping until he was standing outside the large old doors of a huge stone building. The Third Child of Noah didn't have to wait long before someone came to great him.

Seven humans dresses in heavy and cumbersome looking red robes came out of the doors of the building. Weapons pointed and ready to attack or defend. The Noah of Pleasure couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips as he held up his dark grey hands. They were acting like their pitiful little sticks laced with their poor excuse of magic would do them any good against a Noah.

Today was their lucky day it would seem...

Tyki Mikk offered the guards of the new Black Order headquarters a sly and very wide grin, his gold eyes flashing in amusement. "Good evening gentleman, I'm here to surrender."

* * *

***Cackles* Please review!**

**Coming up next: Something that the Third Child didn't foresee happens that threatens his great plan of forcing Allen to chose him over the Order...**

**And Interrogating a Noah that can't be touched is quit a challenge…or is it? Everyone has a weakness, you just need to be creative.**


	13. Almost Broken

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… wish I did Blah Blah**

**Wee! Sorry this is short! Stay tuned and more will come! ****Next week****! *cackles evilly***

**Warning: Same and dito… I feel like I should have edited this more… But if I don't stop messing with it, it will never get posted…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen**

* * *

Nine years. Nine years ago a small, thin, disfigured shell of a girl took her first steps into the world out side of just _existing_. She took her first steps along a long and winding road of constant movement. Her small feet making very small and unsure footprints upon the dirt road as she fallowed behind one of three important men in her life before Mana, what she was before she was _Allen_ is nothing that she ever want to be again. That small girl, that dead, powerless, defenseless, and empty thing that she at one point had _been_ was something she never, ever want be again.

Every step she took fallowing behind her traveling Clown was another step further from that girl that made up her first seven years of existents.

He was the first, and he would always have a place in her heart. She had risen up from that nothing and held on to the love and family that he offered her. To have someone, anyone, give her something without wanting anything in return...

If Mana had asked her to die, to kill, she would have done so. With out Mana Walker she hadn't thought she could live. The day that she watched him die, the Allen that she had become had died also. Or more correctly, she became that thing that she was before him. Which was the same as being dead.

If she was not his _Allen_ then she was nothing.

Then that man came to her asking if she wanted her Clown, her father, her life, her Mana back. The Millennium Earl had offered her a choice. Though, truly there had been no real choice for her. She knew there was a price, no one other then Mana had ever offered to give her anything for free.

But that shell of a girl, that thing that didn't deserve to have a name would give anything to have her Mana back. She held no fear as the deal was made and she called to Mana to come back to her. His name was written into to the skeleton the Earl had offered, she could only call the feeling that she felt then pure happiness. But when he had spoken, her heart broke. When he cursed her, she excepted and waited for her end with open arms. As he carved the mark, his curse, into her face and brow she did not fight it.

Her left hand though, her left hand would not let her go to her end without a fight. If she would not fight, then it would for her.

To now know of her Innocence's true form, Allen fond it fitting. Like Mana she was a Clown.

…But know, after her Master revealed that Mana was the older brother of the previous Fourteenth, and that the real reason that he had truly taken her in was because he had known that she would be the next Fourteenth…It hurt and it was threatening to break her, to think for even just a moment, that every time that Mana had looking at her, he had been really seeing what he had lost…

That he had not been seeing her at all… He had been seeing a small connection to the younger brother that he had lost years before.

_"He loved you." _her shadow, the shadow of the Fourteenth Noah, whispered soothingly as Allen's legs gave out on her.

She felt like she was being crushed…

Yes, Mana had said he loved her as her left hand tore at him, as it took him from her. She lost him twice...

The first had broken her then and the second had saved her. For the first time in her short life Allen could truly say she hadn't hated her left arm. The Mana that she had seen thanks to his curse was not the Mana that she could ever forgive her self for making.

He said he loved her, but had he truly meant it?

He was the first important man it Allen's _life_.

And now she felt like she had just lost him all over again, all because of what Cross had just told her. Mana was 'Allen Walkers' foundation…What was she without him?

Cross tisked at her from his place from across the room. His green eyes looking for all the world like he wished that he didn't have to tell her the cruel truth. Allen's silver eyes looked upon her Master, pleadingly, wanting him to tell her that his words were nothing but lies.

"You are the Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah. Mana knew this and so did your Innocence when it chose you as its Accommodator. The true question is where, Allen Walker, do you go from here? Are you still an Exorcist or are you something else?" Cross asked in that hallow voice of his, and Allen flinched as her pained silver eyes fell back down to stare at the floor.

She didn't hear the door open, and she barely felt it as the two Crows from before dragged her up to her feet again.

Cross frowned in annoyance as two other Crows moved from their places against the walls, and he was urged to also make his leave. His time was up. Cross growled as the white haired girl was slowly dragged out the door, her petite body hung almost lifeless from the two Central Elites grips. The General forcefully shrugged one of the Crows hands from his person with disgust. "Idiot apprentice, what did you see when you looked at Mana through that cursed eye of yours?" Cross asked, his tone angry.

Silver eyes , unfocused and lost, rose up to look at her Master. The second most important man in her life. Allen dimly watched as her Master angrily shrugged off yet another insistent hand of a Crow.

Mana had shed tears, tears that she had only seen because of his curse.

The first time she had ever seen him, he had told her that his tears had dried up a long time ago. She had been young and had not put any thought into what he had meant at the time.

But maybe while she had been desperate to find someone to live for, to exist for, someone to love her, maybe Mana had been looking for something to fill his own emptiness also. Just like he had filled hers.

Allen's unfocused silver eyes narrowed as she starred after her master, her lips pulling down into a frown as the Crows pulled her from the room. She was taken back to that room that she had woken in and practically thrown in. Allen stumbled a few steps before she collapsed to her knees, her long white hair falling to cover her face.

The door clicked shut and then there was head rose and her silver eyes turned to look at the door lined with spell after spell. She felt numb, truly empty. Allen curled into a ball on the cold floor of her prison as her body shuddered. Her sliver eyes sliding closed as she fought back her tears.

Mana… where did she go from here…?

But Mana couldn't tell her, he couldn't show her the way that she needed to go. She was lost and on her own. She was alone...

Reopening her eyes, Allen blinked when she found herself starring at one of the walls. This wall had a large mirror built into it, and Allen was not sure how she had missed it before. Slowly pushing herself up on her shaking and weak right arm, and then to her trembling and unsteady bare feet as her pained filled silver eyes never once looked away from the mirror. Standing, Allen looked into the mirror that her mind told her was surly a two way.

There was no doubt that there was someone on the other side watching her. Her lost silver eyes narrowed as she turned from looking at her reflection to look at the one that was always standing next to hers.

Silver eyes met the swirling white of her black shadow. At first he just stared at her, no smile on his face and Allen stare back. Her silver eyes blankly staring as she fixed an empty frown onto her pink lips. Her broken mask firmly held upon her face, giving her just a moment to breath. Allen clung to her mask as her whole being shook, trembled in fear at what was before her. She wanted to look away, she wanted to go back to before…

No more… No more…!

The black shadow that she had first seen on Noah's Ark narrowed his white eyes right back at Allen as he watched her start to break. Allen raised her right hand to lay it on her lower stomach, her left hand twitched as it hung useless at her side.

If she could no longer be the 'Allen' that was an Exorcist, then what was she…? What was her future? Where did she walk to from here?

When Rouvelier and the two Crows came for her again a few hours later, she was still starring into the mirror. Her silver eyes lost and empty…

The Noah of Pleasure fought down the urge to sigh has he flexed his power of rejection. The spells binding his arms behind his back pushed back and did a damn good job of containing his powers of Noah. The spells the Order had used were most definitely very powerful. Tyki smirked as the Interrogator swung a fist at his face again. The mans fist passed right through his target and the man growled in frustration.

The humans could bind his powers and keep him from effecting others all they wanted, but they couldn't stop the Third Child from using his powers on himself.

"Must you humans always resort to such violence?" Tyki purred from the chair that he was sitting on within the fairly large room. More spells lined the walls and doors, and the Noah chose to take another look around as the human tried to swing at him again in his fit anger. Tyki counted eight humans dressed in red. Plus the one that was trying to get information out of him, which that brought the number of humans he had all to himself to a total of nine.

The Third Childs gold eyes slid closed as the door to the room opened. That irritating human was back. Tyki reaffirmed that once he had his Allen safely away from here he should really come back and kill him just for fun. Sighing in irritation Tyki opened his golden eyes and looked to the door to fix the human with a board look.

The Noah's gold eyes widened for just a moment before Tyki quickly schooled his face into a blank look. His blood running cold. Tyki cursed himself for not taking this into account…

Tyki forced out a low chuckle and narrowed his gold eyes at the man now standing in the doorway. "General Cross, what a pleasure to see you again." the Third Child said, venom lining his words. He had factored in maybe dealing with an Exorcist or two, but Tyki hadn't thought about this...

The side of the Generals face that Tyki could see was also schooled into a blank mask much like his own, but Tyki could taste the _malice _coming from the man. His Noah twisted and hissed at the bindings restraining it as the General closed the door behind him, his green eyes looking at the Noah coldly.

Tyki also narrowed his eyes and fixed the General with a wide grin, his eyes flashing with mock boredom as neither man refused to be the first to break eye contact. The Noah of Pleasure drawled out, "Is there something I can help you with General?"

* * *

**Umm…. Review? Please?**

***twiddles fingers* **

**Coming Next: Tyki finally gets to see Allen again! That's if he can survive Cross that is… : )**

**P.S. I don't kill of characters, unless they died in the manga or anime! So no one freak out ok? Torture yes, kill no. Ok… maybe I'll see about killing butt-face off… but I am not going to kill off Tyki or Allen!**

**And yes, Allen is still going to join the Noah….**

***twidles fingers more* Please review, that's all the bribery I need to keep writing…**

**P.S.S.**

**I so totally defend a twisted fatherly type Cross idea! (other then the fact that I so totally find it funny) I did lots of research in the Anime and Manga and find that I can support it! Um…. Hehe Anyway! I'm going to go work on the next chapter! Bye-Bye-! : )**

***apologizes for eating to much sugar and lack of sleep***


	14. The Fourteenth

**Thank you all for reviewing! I so love reviews! : )**

**And thank you Love2Hate! I didn't know any of that stuff except that Tyki was the Third Child… And I can't believe I got Sheryl right, with him being the Noah of Desire, I had just figured that Desire would work good with Lust and Pleasure… 8O… Anyway That info will come in handy! So thank you!**

**Warning: Blood and people getting killed… and bad spelling and grammar…And the story jumping around a little…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen**

* * *

General Cross Marian was a drunk and a cheat. He used women like he drank wine. She hated him, in a way because besides Mana he was the only other person to take some form of care of her. She had always been pretty sure that Cross had known that she was a girl, but he never said a word in the three years they traveled together about it…

Mana had shown her love and affection and what a caring family should offer. Her Master was always an arms length way, never to close but always never to far. Though Allen some how knew that if she had ever really needed him he would have been there, or at least she liked to think so…

He just wanted her to use what she had and learn to take care of herself.

She was an accommodator of a Parasitic Innocence. She was never truly defenseless. He had told her that when ever he got the chance. Now that she thought back on her life with the man, Cross was always mumbling that Mana had been to soft on her.

He cared to much. That the man had tried to hard to keep her from what she was. From who she was meant to be.

She was a small, angry and scared little girl when Mana met her on that Christmas Eve night all those years ago. When he left that circus he took her with him, he didn't really even ask her if she wanted to go with him. He had just taken her right hand and started to walk.

A few days later he bought her new clothes to ware. Given her a new name to call her self. Made sure that she always had her left hand hidden from the world. Always made sure that they were never in the same place for to long…

All part of the show to deceive the 'evils' that danced just behind the scenes of the worlds stage. The Evils that might have been looking for that small and lonely girl, now that Allen knew that Mana had known of the Earl and the Order…

Maybe he had been only trying to keep her from them both? Like how he couldn't for his brother…

If Mana was truly good at anything, it was being a Black Clown. Smoke and Mirrors and Deception. Nothing was what it seemed when you where dealing with a Black Clown…

Mana had taught her how to smile. That a smile could hide you and deceive those around you…

When her master came for her, not to long after her left arm had freed Mana from that monstrosity that she had turned him into, he had offered her nothing but hard work and debts to pay. Her life had been hard to say the least…

General Cross was never one to sugar coat the truth either. Not like Mana.

Silver eyes continued to stare into the white eyes of her black shadow. Her pale face was nothing but a black mask at first glance, though tears ran freely from her eyes now.

The first part to crumble had been her eyes.

She looked just like a sad and lost clown, her make up running and fading with her tears. Her pink lips twitched and quivered and her white eyebrows fought to nit together.

She was crumbling and the Noah's shadow that was always there, he would not stop watching! She felt anger and overwhelming sadness. And what was worse, what made it all so much worse is she could see the sorrow within the Fourteenth's shadow eyes.

He was sorry that she was crumbling, but he also couldn't waiting for her to fall apart…

His head tilted and his white eyes narrowed to slits and she could hear her heart beat loader within her pained chest. _"Allen…"_ His smooth and rich voice sang out to her and Allen couldn't find it within herself to refuse his call this time. _"Allen, what is it that you want?"_ he asked softly one hand raising to touch the other side of the mirror, his white gloved fingers just barely brushing against the smooth surface.

Only now did Allen dare to close her pained and broken silver eyes, her head tilting back as her long white hair slid over her shaking shoulders to spill down her tense and strait back.

It wasn't "What would Mana want?" or "What does the Order want?"

What did this poor broken white clown _want_? What was the one thing that she had always wanted? She had it with Mana, she sort of in a twisted way had it with her Master…

The Order had offered it until her stigmata… Until…

It was then that harsh and cold hands took hold of her arms and she found herself being dragged from the room. Her lost silver eyes snapped opened and turning to look back at the shadow that was within the mirror.

He was finally smiling. His white eyes telling her that he knew where he needed to be, finally after so many years of wondering… The Fourteenth knew.

His smile twisted wickedly before Allen lost sight of her shadow. The Fourteenth Noah was so close, they were so close, and this time…

This time…

Cross stood at the door for just a second before he started toward the grinning and restrained Noah, his green eyes still not looking away from the Noah's antagonizing gold. The interrogator opened his mouth to abject to being interrupted, but didn't get a chance to speak as suddenly Judgment was brought across the Noah's right cheek with quite the satisfying smack.

The Third Child of Noah, he had the ability to chose to either interact or not to interact with anything he chose. He also had the ability to, put it simply, reject anything from existence.

His power worked on everything, except Innocence.

The Noah's head snapped to the side from the blow and Cross let himself smirk coldly at him. Somehow the other man had stayed sitting in his chair, and Cross found this disappointing. The General had hit him hard to, well halve heartedly anyway, next time he would have to just hit him harder.

A wide insanely irritating grin split the dark face as amused gold eyes turned to narrow at him. The cheek that he had hit with his silver and gold gun was marked with a large forming bruise, and Cross was placated just ever so slightly when the Noah spit out a little blood.

"Was that for all your fellow Exorcists that I killed General?" Tyki spoke out in a tone that was dripping with amusement.

Cross tisked as he brought Judgment to rest on his shoulder, his other hand coming to rest on his hip. "For someone who got their ass kicked by me the last time we met, you sure are being cocky." Cross said in a smooth tone.

Oh Tyki hadn't forgotten their last meeting that had taken place on the White Ark. This man had been ready to kill him, and he would have to if the Earl hadn't intervened. That had been a large blow to his pride.

Cross' smirk fell from his lips as he lifted his Innocence from its resting place on his shoulder to level it at the Noah's temple. He leaned forward just slightly and breathed out his next words in a low voice, laced and sharp with danger, so only the Noah could hear his next words. "What fucking idiots." Cross sighed in annoyance before he continued. "I came to tell you something, thought I should do it in person."

Tyki turned to face the red haired human again, a fine black eyebrow raising in question for what the General had to say. Choosing to ignore the gun that was pointed at his head, Tyki's grin stayed firmly on his lips.

Though Tyki was not prepared for what was said next.

"Your never going to see her again. I'm going to take her from you and I'll make sure you never see _either_ of them ever again, Tyki Mikk." The General said in a cold tone, his voice still low.

His green eyes watched as the Noah's grin faded almost instantly at the mention of his idiot apprentice. He knew the Noah would understand who he was talking about. He also knew that Tyki would know he wasn't joking, and that he could every well keep Allen away from him.

The Powers of his Innocence, Grave of Maria, would see to it that the Noah would never find _them_.

The General straightened and took a few steps away from the Noah, his green eyes still not looking away from his gold. Judgment still pointed at his head. Cross watched for the reaction that his words would invoke.

He wasn't disappointed.

Tyki's dark face was blank for only a second before his dark grey lips pulled up into a snarl. Gold eyes burning with anger, the seals and magic holding the Noah started to buckle as his power spiked, fueled by his rage.

Cross only smirked wider. "Idoits." he said in cold amusement as he took two more steps back, seemingly unconcerned about the raging Noah before him. Those burning gold eyes promising to rip him to piece for just making the threat of taking Allen away from the Noah.

The Crows that had been standing against the walls moved forward and started chanting, trying in vain to make the spells hold. Cross chuckled darkly and turned on his heels and swept from the room, Judgment replaced back within its holster.

He had gotten what he had come for.

Never the less, one white gloved hand rose to wave over his shoulder mockingly. "I don't have time to deal with idiots, I have places to go and people to take with me."

Tyki seethed a litany of just one word as the General opened the door and walked out of the room.

"_Reject! Reject!" _

The Third Child's arms straining to pull from their place behind his back, his Noah howling to be free so it could obliterate the threat before them. The pressure built until the spells standing between him and killing the General, the one man that had ever beaten him, the one man that could fallow through with the threat that he had just made, exploded outward and burned away.

The room exploded as Tyki's ability to reject anything around him lashed out. Tyki pushed up from the chair, upturning it, and moved to fallow after the red haired General.

The Third Child made it to the door, one of his hands raising to swipe threw the frozen and terrified Interrogator's upper body as he past him by, his burning golden eyes trained on the path the General had taken. The man fall dead, blood draining from his open mouth onto the dirty and cracked floor of the interrogation room.

His inside being ript to shreds by that simple action from the Noah of Pleasure.

The Crows already a bloody mess in the center of the room.

Lulubell or 'Melissa Crawford', that was the name of the human woman that she had killed and taken her identity, fallowed behind the two Crows that were dragging the wilted and unmoving body of Allen Walker.

The girl was not fighting anything that was happening to her, and it was becoming concerning and getting to dangerous to continue this waiting game. Lulubell's red lips slip into a frown when Rouvelier turned down the hall that would take them to the new science wing. This was not the direction to the Interrogation rooms…

Lulubell knew that the Third Child was being held there, of his own free will she could only imagine. The Noah of Pleasure was most likely trying to further the Fourteenth awakening by putting himself in 'danger'. The Noah of Lust can only trust that Tyki knew what he was doing. Though she didn't think he was aware that the white haired girl had been imprisoned.

The girl didn't even know that he was here and was being held prisoner also. It would have been an excellent plan, if you could predict how low the humans could sink…

Her frown deepened when a door opened that led into an operation room. Inside were three men dressed in uniforms that the Black Orders scientists wore. "Sir, what is going on?" Lulubell questioned, her ice blue eyes turning to look at Rouvelier.

The man chuckled. "We're going to separate the Innocence from the Noah before we continue Ms. Crawford." He said as he looked over his shoulder to narrow his eyes at her. Lulubell's own eyes narrowed in return before they turned to look at the back of the white head of the successor of the Fourteenth.

The girl flinched, but otherwise didn't seem to quite get what the man had just said. Though it seemed that she was finally becoming conscious to what was happening around her again.

Lulubell sow the opening.

"The Noah is with child, wont the stress and pain of having a whole arm removed have some kind of negative impact on the child?" The red haired woman asked smoothly, her blue eyes still trained on the back of the smaller girls head.

Allen Walker's head snapped up at 'Melissa's words.

What will the child do now, once she heard with her own ears just how ugly the humans could be…?

Rouvelier shrugged his shoulders and turned to fully look at her, 'Melissa' being very careful to keep an impartial demeanor over what she was hoping the man would say next. The humans would dig their own graves and all the Clan would have to do was wait for the girl turn to her true family.

"What about it? It was conceived in sin and will carry the genes of Noah. Either way _**it **_will need to be disposed of." Rouvelier spoke in an uncaring tone, he opened his mouth to speak again but paused.

The girl being held by the Crows started to mumble something under her breath, her left hand twitching with every word she whispered, but the spells held it immobile and useless. Lulubell strained her ears to hear what the girl was saying…

"…crown clown… crown clown…" Allen called weakly, trying in vain to activate her Innocence. Rouvelier response to what Melissa had said bringing her completely out of the daze she had been in sense her conversation with her Master.

But no matter how hard she tried the spells binding her innocence held strong. Her voice rising loader and more desperate with every second that passed. Her silver eyes widening as her panic and fear surged up to chock her. "please…crown clown! Crown Clown!"

She was weak, without her Innocence she was defenseless and weak. Cross had told her that she was never defenseless as long as she had her Innocence, but now…

But now she found herself without Crown Clown for the second time in her life, and no one to turn to for help this time…

"_Allen," _her shadow called sweetly to her. She could feel him there, oh so close to her. She could feel his anger that was directed at the humans that were about to hurt her for no other reason then what she was becoming. _"They are going to take our Crown Clown from us. They are going to take your child from you..." _He purred into her ear.

Allen sobbed, his words hurting her more then anything else, more then the cold looks full of hate and the way that she had been treated by those she trusted.

"No!" she chocked out as she started to try to jerk her right arm from the Crows hold.

"No!" she scream even loader to the point that her voice broke from the strain. Allen twisted and jerked and fought. She still couldn't feel her left arm, thanks to the spells, and her right arm felt like she was going to dislocate it.

But she didn't care… She needed to escape…

One of the scientist pulled a syringe from the small table within the room they were trying to drag her to, and Allen hissed at him as he started to move toward her. They were going to sedate her…

She couldn't let them, she couldn't!

Tyki… Tyki… Oh please, she needed _Tyki! _

Wherever he was, that was where she wanted to be. She wanted Tyki…

In the span of one heart beat Allen, the Allen that was an Exorcist, crumbled away. Leaving her bare for all to see… No where left for her to hide…

"_You are the Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah. Mana knew this and so did your Innocence when it chose you as its Accommodator. The true question is where, Allen Walker, do you go from here? Are you still an Exorcist or are you something else?" Cross asked in that hallow voice of his._

Her master had said that to her. The second most important man in her life had said those word to her. And the first most important man, Mana, had always told her to keep walking and to never stop…

In between that last heart beat of 'Exorcist Allen' and the one that fallowed after, Mana's '_Allen'_ understood…

Allen finally understood what Mana had indeed loved her, had loved her and whatever she would chose to become. That Cross did indeed care, and that both had done whatever they had to do to get her to this point.

_Tyki started to lay kisses down her neck as she whimpered with desire. "I couldn't be happier, my love." he chuckled more as her eyes widened slightly._

Tyki's words to her. The third and last most important man in her life, the man that was waiting for her, the man that wanted her, the man that she loved with every fiber of her being.

He wanted her… He…

Her Noah laughed in a morbid and twisted fashion when Allen stilled in her struggling, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her pink lips. Her mind and her heart clear and free and finally, truly, no longer conflicted about what she wanted. He chuckled in glee as he hissed out the words that would free them both…

"_Can you forgive them Allen?"_

The next beat of her heart came and Allen felt no pain as the last stigmata cross appeared at the center of her brow. Her hair remained white but her skin darkening from pale white to ash grey, her silver eyes bleeding from silver to gold.

Lulubell's red lips pulled wide as the feeling of the Fourteenth Noah awakening pulsed through her, her own Noah responded to the feeling by cackling wickedly.

Lulubell shed her 'Melissa' disguise and moved forward, tearing the Crows still holding the Fourteenth in half. Allen falling down to her knees in the growing pool of blood.

Rouvelier stumbled back into the open door of the operation room and his fist hit the large button next to the door, the alarm sounding through out the building, signaling that the Order was under attack. A heavy mettle door slammed down to secure the room that he was in.

Lulubell frowned as the humans retreated, and sealed themselves in the room. Her gold eyes turning from the closed door to look at the young, newly awakened Noah sitting in the pool of blood before her. She moved to assist the white heard Noah to her feet when she heard foot steps approach.

The Eight Child, the Noah of Lust turned and lashed out. She knew that some of the few Exorcists that the Black Order still had would be coming, and she couldn't afford to let them get to close.

The Fourteenth had awoke, the Clan no longer had to sit back and wait…

Lulubell smiled as her attack hit a familiar purple glowing blade made out of Tease. She let down her guard as Tyki also lowered his blade. The older female moved forward and out of the Third Childs way, offering him a pleased smile as his golden eyes fell on the back of his love.

Tyki's anger had died and the red haired General forgotten when he had felt his young lady's awakening. It had been easy to find where she was now that she was awakened. His Noah easily guiding him to her.

The absolute pleasure that he felt when the Eighth Child stepped way and his eyes fell on his darling young lady was something else. He swallowed hard as he walked toward his Allen.

Finally, _Finally…_

His mind said as he opened his mouth to call her name. The desire to have her look at him burning. Though he never got to speak as Allen turned without his prompting, her gold eyes shinning and the look on her face confused…

But as soon as her eyes met his, she was smiling. Her smile so soft and needing, her right hand raising as she reached out for him. His young lady looking so beautiful that Tyki forgot for a moment how to breath. She was truly breath taking with her white hair long and flowing all around her and her gold eyes pleading.

And Tyki couldn't help but take notice that her lower stomach was even more pronounced then the last time he had seen her two weeks ago.

They were his completely and forever now, Tyki thought as he pulled Allen into his arms, and he wouldn't let anyone take them from him…

* * *

**….. Review?**

**God…the end was like way sappy and stuff… I hope it wasn't to bad… : (**

**Coming next: Allen is welcomed home… Sheryl is ecstatic and has Wedding planning fever, Road can't seem to keep her hands to her self (off poor Allen's tummy), and the Earl well…**

**…And poor Tyki, how will he survive seeing Allen dressed up like a proper lady?**


	15. Ah, Family Moments

**This chapter is pretty much crack… and filler…There is more coming of actual story! Like Allen confronting the other Exorcist! And the birth of the baby!**

**I also just wanted to get something posted because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post anything this weekend… sorry… :(**

**Warning: Bad grammar and poor spelling… I think I'm getting better…**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (hot and some smutty stuff at the end)**

* * *

Road giggled from her spot at the edge of the king size bed. She fiddled with her pale purple dress as her dark eyes continued to watch her new family member sleep. Becoming board with just watching, Road shifted up from her kneeling position next to the bed she climbed up on to it.

Allen lay curled up under the covers of her beloved uncles bed, sound asleep. Long white hair sprawled over one of the many pillows that were on the bed. The covers were barely covering one pale bare shoulder. It was very apparent that she was naked under the fine cotton woven sheets.

Not that that bothered the Noah of Dreams, she was the oldest of the Clan next to the Earl after all…

Roads wide grin turned soft, her purple eyes continued to look upon the Clans fourteenth. The Clan of Noah, that for over seven thousand years had only had thirteen members. She remembered very well the first Fourteenth's awakening.

The Musician of Noah's first _life_.

The Clan had only made one mistake involving that young boy.

They had been blind to his love for the humans, as Noah, the rest of the Clan could not understand it. Their inner Noah had over seven thousand years of genetic memories of how dark and horrid the human race could be, they could not understand why a Noah, any Noah, could forgive the humans their sins.

The Clan was better then the dirty lower humans that ran around the earth destroying and breeding sorrow with every breath they took. But when it came to their precious Fourteenth, they had sunk to the humans level.

They took that young boy from his human family and tried to force him, before he was ready, into the role that the Clan had taken upon themselves to play.

They just could not under stand it. When the Fourteenth betrayed the Earl, the Clan had been enraged and yet so confused. How could a Noah betray their family? They, who were all separate but not…

The Clan fought and the Fourteenth killed all but the Earl, The Second Child, and her.

In the end, the Earl had killed the first Fourteenth. And Road knew that it had hurt him to do so, their Noah had wept, even though he had betrayed them, they still wept for his death…

It wasn't until then, until it was to late that the Clan understood. While they had thousands upon thousands of years to learn that the human race was beyond saving, the Fourteenth did not. The Fourteenth Noah, he was nothing but and infant to them. He had not chosen the humans over his Clan, he was just simply naive. Like a child he didn't know…

It had been hard for the Clan of Noah to wait and let the Fourteenth learn what they all knew. It had been hard to let the humans brake the human girl that was now the host for the Musician of Noah's memories.

It had been the hardest on the Noah of Pleasure. The Third Child had almost broken along with her, and it pain them all to have to sit back and wait and watch. It was against their very nature to not strike back and destroy anything that truly threatened the Clan.

But the Fourteenth needed to learn, all so the Clan of Noah could finally be whole. Seven thousand years…

Road reached out and gently brushed some of that long white hair away from Allen's pale face. The Clan's Fourteenth had finally come home, and she had brought the Clan a gift…

A baby was rare amongst the Noah, very rare. Let alone between two Noah. And Road couldn't help but think that this gift of a child was something that involved the fact that it was the Fourteenth Noah, the Noah that should have never existed in the first place…

But that didn't mater right now, no…

Road giggled as a wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Taking a hand full of that soft white hair, and she was sure Tyki would be upset with her later, Road pulled. "Wake up sleepy head!"

Allen gasped in pain as she was rudely woken from her sleep. Silver eyes landing on the smaller girl on the bed next to her and made to push away, almost losing the sheet protecting her modesty.

"You can't hide in Tyki's room forever! I want company!" Road snickered as confused silver eyes widened and those pale white cheeks blush a dark pink. The Noah of Dreams giggled more before leaping off the bed and skipping over to the dresser on the other side of the room.

She pulled something of the dresser that she had brought with her and spun to show it to her newest family member.

The dress that the older female Noah was holding was a beautiful pale off-white. Lace and frills and flowing lines. Road giggled more as she moved back to the bed and laid the very expensive looking gown on the bed, and paused to look at Allen expectantly. When the white haired women didn't move Road tilted her head to the side, a wide smile stretching across her young features. "You don't have any cloughs yet, so I picked some out for you!" Road sang happily, before turning and pulling out something else from next to the bed.

Allen blushed darker at the underclothing that the young looking girl was holding up for her to see. She shock her head at how much different this corset looked from the one Lanilee had given her.

This one looked very…elaborate…and well…

"No." Allen said in a weary tone, it was bad enough that Road wanted her to wear a dress, but now this? The whole situation so odd and unfamiliar. Here she was, in the bedroom of her lover, with someone she had been fighting against not just a few days prier…

Road giggled wickedly and her smile grew wider.

About an hour later fond Allen sitting on the bed with Road behind her brushing her long, white hair as she hummed. Allen fidgeted with the dress for the hundredth time, after Road had forced her into it and the corset.

The cut of the dress was much lower then she was comfortable with, considering all her life Allen had always tried to hide the fact that she was female from the world. The shoulders were also wide, the markings from her Innocence very visible on her left arm.

The shoulders of the dress were made of lace and frills, and for the sleeves there was even more shear lace, the dress did a horrible job of hiding her left arm. This was also something Allen was having trouble adjusting to. Not having to cover her Innocence…

Even in the... Order… she had felt the need to cover it from sight… Allen resisted the urge to shake her head to clear it of anymore of those kinds of thoughts…

The rest of the dress was made up of layers of fine, soft, silk like cloth. It was really a very beautiful dress…

But Allen felt so exposed, it just felt so odd. So different, in all of her life she had never dresses like a girl…

Road finished pinning up her hair in a lose bun before she giggled in excitement. The smaller girl jumped from the bed and then pulled Allen up and to the door. But then paused, the blue haired girl turned and did a look over of the Fourteenth Noah.

Dark purple eyes fell onto Allen's lower stomach, and before Allen could blink her hands were placed over the growing bump there. Allen swallowed the urge to flinch at the unfamiliar touch, her silver eyes seeing the soft look on the other's face as her small hands rested there for just a second. Then the hands were gone and Allen didn't have anytime to protest before she was pulled out the door and down the halls of the rather large house. The Noah of Dreams giggling and bouncing as she pulled Allen behind her.

Tyki sighed as he messaged his temples in irritation. Sheryl stood in front of him talking very excitedly with a human, one that was loyal to the Earl, that he had brought to the house. The two Noah's in their 'white' forms at the moment.

Sheryl and the human were in a very hated discussion about color schemes and how many people could be seated in the gardens. His brother turned to him and excitedly asked what he though about white and purple as colors for the wedding.

Tyki resisted the urge to hit his older brother on the back of the head. Settling with narrowing his dark brown eyes at him instead, he growled out. "Sheryl-!"

But was interrupted as his brother turned back to the human and started talking to him again. This was ridicules, Sheryl had bragged him out of his room, and away from Allen, for this?

When the two standing in front of him started talking about catering, the Third Child decided that he had had enough. "Sheryl-" He growled out in his rising anger, only to be interrupted yet again as his brother shoved a menu of assorted food in his face, asking what he thought about chicken for the main course.

The Second Child was grinning, a little to wide, at him when Tyki pushed the pieces of paper away from his face so he could glare fire at his brother. The Noah of Desire giggled dementedly as he watched his younger brother shake in rage.

Choosing to ignore the other Noah's angry glare, Sheryl pulled something out of his pocket and before the younger Noah could explode, Sheryl took one of his brothers hands and placed whatever he was holding into it.

Tyki blinked, his anger momentarily forgotten when his brown eyes looked upon what his brother had just given him. In his hand was a ring made of two bands, one gold and the other silver, twisted together, and resting at the top were three small but bright diamonds.

Tyki could only blink stupidly at the ring that was now sitting in the palm of his hand. It taking his mind a few seconds to put two and two together.

An engagement ring…

"You'll need that!" Sheryl Kamelot chuckled in his deranged glees before his own brown eyes caught sight of something just over Tyki's right shoulder. The smile that stretched out across his face was truly wide and full of his insane glee. "And their's our blushing bride now!" The Second Child sang happily as he moved past his frozen younger brother.

It took Tyki a moment to register what his brother had said, and another moment to frown and turn around.

Half of him instantly regretted it, and other half wanted to die in share bliss from what greeted his eyes.

His lovely young lady had just pulled herself from one of Sheryl's creepy hugs of hell, her silver eyes looked confused and almost fearful as Sheryl took the hand Road had just been holding. He held it between both of his as he started giggling and chatting about how stunning a young lady she looked dressed up properly.

Sheryl and Road both giggling, gushing and trying to touch Allen's small extended tummy, much to the newly awakened Fourteenth Noah's embarrassment. Her pale cheeks a dark pink.

She was absolutely stunning, dressed in an off-white and her white hair pulled back just slightly. His brown eyes taking in the her fetching pink blush, then following the curve of her pale neck, down to her exposed shoulders and further still…

The Noah of Pleasure had to turn back around to compose himself once he realized that his mouth was hanging open and that his was staring in a very heated manner at the young women before his eyes. His back now facing the tempting vision of his young lady, he brought a hand to his face and took a calming breath to cool himself.

He growled in annoyance when his thoughts, without him willing them to, headed straight to the gutter. His mind providing him the image of his young lady dressed so find, and the fact that sense she was warring a dress, meant that she wasn't warring her usual pants…

Which meant that…

Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure and the Third Child of Noah, who had seen plenty of young women in his life, for the first time in that life had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the blood from flowing from the mental imagery…

Suddenly Sheryl was dragging Allen past him toward the gardens, his brother now chatting even more excitedly about what he was planning for the Wedding. Somehow though his young lady got her hand free from Sheryl's hold as they past the Noah of Pleasure.

Her pale right hand took a hold of his arm and Allen moved to stand next to him. As soon as she touched him Tyki shuddered at the electric shock that fired through his body. His whole body stiffening at the simple contacted.

"Tyki?" Allen explained as she fixed the Third Child with a confused and pleading look.

That look was all the Noah of Pleasure could take.

"We'll be right back!" He growled out and proceeded to drag his young lady back into the house. Shoving the ring that his brother had given him into his pants pocket as they went.

Sheryl just grinned along with Road as the two disappeared around a corner. The Noah of Desire turned back to the Human. "Purple and White would be perfect for Wedding colors!"

His young lady gasped as she was pushed up against the door that would lead to Tyki's bedroom. His lips sucking and licking at the exposed, smooth, pale white neck of his love. She shivered as his hands started to wonder in hard caresses down her body, pulling impatiently on the skirt of the dress she wore.

Allen's hands took fist full's of his black dress coat once he managed to get the material of her skirt high enough to slide his hand under the hem. She moaned deliciously for him when he ran his skilled figures over the inside of a smooth pale thigh before moving higher. Tyki's other arm wrapping around his lady's wait to pull her tighter against his aching body.

His lips moved from their place at the junction between her neck and shoulder to find Allen's pink lips. He kissed her hard and desperate, growling low in need when she kissed him back just as hard, her mouth opening to allow his tongue access. Her hands pushing his coat down low on his shoulders.

The hand he had under her skirt moved higher between his young lady's thighs and before long he brushed against more soft, and now wet fabric. Tyki shuddered when he pushed it aside to slide a finger inside of his love.

Allen broke the kiss as she gasped loudly, calling his name breathlessly in pleasure. She shook her white head of hair as she panted, his fingers pushing just a little deeper within her wet heat. "We- oh! We're in the hall-" Allen gasped out, but then whimpered in loss when Tyki removed his hand from under her skirt.

The Third Child moved back from Allen just enough to fumble with the handle of the door, getting it open and still somehow pulling at Allen's dress at the same time. The Noah of Pleasure pulled his beautiful young lady into the room, and before the door closed a ripping sound could be heard fallowed by a exasperated, "Tyki-!"

* * *

**What…? Did you guys want the smut? Yes, No...?**

**Review please!**

**Next Chapter: The Earl and Allen have a chat over tea! …That's if Tyki lets Allen out of his room anytime soon…**

**And lets all have a moment of s****ilence for Allen's first dress…Bad Tyki! )**

**And Thanks to Variation on Ink for the Idea! : )**

**And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! This story would not still be going with out you all!**


	16. Tea

**Warning: Smut! Lemon for the first part of this chapter! Bad spelling and grammar… : (**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (Smut!)**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing!**

* * *

The Noah of Pleasure sucked and kissed the pale throat of his young lady, his hips snugly fitting between her bare legs. Tyki rocked his clothed hips forward, and underneath him Allen gasped and arched up, pressing more of her trembling body to his.

The skirt of her off-white dress had been ripped and torn and now lay in a heap of rags in front of the bedroom door. The only clothes his white haired love now wore was the top half of the dress, her white undergarments, and her white shoes.

A skilled tan colored hand started to pull insistently at the cut of the now ruined dress, and Allen could only shiver in need from how Tyki was acting. Every move and every action was filled with such hunger, bordering on desperate, that Allen couldn't find it in herself to be upset with Tyki for ruining the dress that Road had given her. She could hardly think around the pleasure at having Tyki, the man she loved, touching her this way.

The cut of Allen's dress finally gave, another ripping sound filling the large room, the material coming down to free her breasts from that layer of fabric. The Third Child pulled back and his brown eyes drinking in the sight of his darlings pale white skin and the corset that was now visible for him to see.

His loves soft breast were barely covered by the overly lacy and, dare he say, skimpy piece of materiel. Tyki had to swallow the dryness in his throat as his eyes took in the view displayed in all its beauty underneath him.

White hair fanned out around her head, flushed a lovely shade of pink, darker pink lips parted and panting. Allen Walker, the Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah was truly a vision to see.

Silver eyes opened to look at him in uncertainty and confusion over way he had pause, and Tyki couldn't find any words to speak. Instead he leaned down to kiss Allen's parted lips. A low moan escaping from the back of his throat as Allen's hands fond their way under his white dress shirt and ghosted up his back in a little caress.

He shuddered before he deepened the kiss with a hunger growl. One of his tan skin hands sliding down to cup and then gentle squeeze a covered breast.

A pleasure filled cry escaped from Allen's lips, but the sound was muffled because Tyki's own lips and tongue refused to give up on their assault on his darlings sweet tasting mouth.

The other hand that was not busy with caressing a soft tender breast, moved down lower. That hand moving to the front of his black dress pants. The hand that was teasing his loves breast had to stop as he found that he needed both hands to undo his black pants and belt.

Tyki swallowed his low moan when he finally pulled his hardness from the confines of his slacks. He pulled back from his love again, finally releasing Allen's lips from his demanding kiss, so his brown eyes could look into his loves silver.

Guiding his length to Allen's entrance and then pulling her wet panties aside, Tyki leaned forward, one hand positioning himself while the other came to rest next to his loves head. His lips gentle brushing against Allen's trembling pink.

"Are you ready darling?" Tyki purred out huskily, his dark eyes narrowing and his lips pulling wide when his young lady shuddered against him and moaned in response to his question.

"Oh God, Tyki~!" Allen gasped as the Third Child pushed forward slowly. His aching hardness sliding into her wet heat, and Tyki didn't pause until he was fully buried within her.

Tyki stilled once he was fully inside her, a deep hiss making its way out from between his teeth as he fought to hold his hips still. His darling young lady was so hot and wet, it was hard to keep his hips still. His body wanted to thrust more into that gloruise heat, but he needed to hold still for a moment. He needed to calm himself before he could let himself continue.

Tyki breathed in hard breaths against those beautifully sinful lips of the women that he loved, the young lady that was going to bare his child. Waiting for his blood to calm some before he continued. Tyki destracting himself from Allen's warmth by placing a gentle kissed onto those soft lips under his.

He then placed another at the corner of his loves lips. Then moved and placed yet a third on her flushed left cheek, right bellow where his loves scar was. The Noah of Pleasure paused there, panting. "Allen…" Tyki groaned against her warming cheek. Her blush deepening at the sound of her name leaving his mouth in that kind of tone.

"Tyki-!" Allen called to him, her voice twisted and soft with her need and desire. With that the Noah of Pleasure pulled his hips back, no longer able to hold them still, his hardness almost sliding all the way out. His lady young breathed out a shuddering moan as he thrust his hips forward hard.

Thin pale white and dark black fingers dug into his back as he repeated the action, yet another moan was torn from Allen's pink lips and Tyki cursed under his breath. His own lips moving back to the side of Allen's throat to suck and bite, leaving the beginnings of hickeys behind, his blood rushing and burning through his veins at the sounds his love was making as he took her.

His hands grabbed and pulled and tugged at the remaining clothes that Allen still wore as his hips never paused in their motion, he groaned when he finally managed to get the corset lose enough to free his loves soft pale breasts. Allen's hands held onto him harder when his hungry lips left her neck and shoulder to trail further south.

Bare pale legs secured themselves around his straining hips, pulling them even closer together, as Tyki took a light pink nipple into his mouth. Allen moaned load and her body shook in bliss, almost losing her self in orgasm from the new form of pleasure alone.

Tyki growled in the back of his throat as he released the nub from his mouth so he could pull back, just enough from his loves body so he could see his Allen's face.

He wanted to see it when she reached her end, Tyki was so close, he could feel his own pleasure twisting higher and threatening to brake, but he wanted to see Allen reach hers first. He thrust his length into her welcoming heat a little harder, but still being mindful of her slightly extended stomach.

Allen's silver eyes closed and her head tilted back. Her flushed face twisting in sure pleasure and bliss as her end finally came crashing down on her, her body shuddering hard and her pink lips parting as she cried out. The Noah of Pleasure's greedy brown eyes not missing a second of his young lady's bliss.

Tyki found that he couldn't hold out much longer after seeing such a blissful look on his Allen's face, his brown eyes flickered gold for just a moment as he moaned out his own pleasure, his own release breaking free from his hold. His hips no longer thrusting, but jerking as he came inside his loves welcoming heat.

Breathing hard, Tyki leaned down to rest his forehead on Allen's warm soft chest, being careful to not put any of his weight on her lower stomach, his hands at either side of his loves body now supporting most of his weight. Her hands were still under his white shirt and they tightening their hold on his torso when he chuckled breathlessly.

His white haired beauty lay panting softly beneath him, and the feeling of finally having her here in his bed, in his room, and just feeling her being truly there with him…

The feeling that filled his heart was truly something. Even his Noah was placated with the knowledge that they finally had her. His inner Noah was almost content…

There would be no more sneaking away from her side in the middle of the night. There would be no more need for stolen and secret moments between them.

"I love you." He whispered into her chest. His brown eyes closing, and his breath finally evening. The words came easer then he had thought they would. They left his tongue so easily, and they didn't tease as foreign as he had thought they would. He had known that he was in love with Allen for quite some time, but to say it…

His young lady started to tremble under him, her hands pulling out from under his shirt and Tyki pulled back in alarm. He frowned when his brown eyes sow the tears rolling down pale cheeks to fall into lose white hair.

Allen's silver eyes were closed and she was trembling so hard, and seeing the look on her face, Tyki felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. But the feeling was gone the second those lovely silver eyes opened. Her hands rose to come to rest on the sides of his face, her eyes pleading with him to say it again. Tyki found himself smiling softly down at the women that had stolen his heart.

The Third Child leaned down to brush his lips against his loves trembling lips. "I love you, darling." He breathed against her soft pink lips. She whimpered against his lips as he kissed her gently after repeating the words a third time.

They spent the rest of the day held up in Tyki's room.

The next morning came and it brought with it orders from the Earl. Tyki had not been all that happy about having to leave Allen's side so soon after her awakening, but he also knew that the Clan was at war. The Third Child also knew the sooner he left meant the sooner he could come back to her.

Allen looked at her self in the large mirror that was in their bedroom. She was again wearing a dress, but this one was much more simple and modest then the one that Road had made her wear.

This was also the first time that Allen had seen herself dressed up. Raod hadn't given her the chance to look at herself before she had been dragged from Tyki's room, and her silver eyes found her reflection to be a foreign sight.

The dress she was wearing reminded her of the dresses that Lenalee wore over her Exorcist uniform. It was a pale blue and made of much finer cloth then Lenalee's dresses, the neck wasn't nearly as high also, ending at her just below her neck instead of at the top of her throat…

She raised her left hand to touch the surface of the mirror. Her silver eyes flickering to gold as her skin also darkened. Her reflection was so different, but yet she didn't dislike it. She was different, this Allen Walker that was looking at her looked to be truly at peace and happy.

Her Noah smiled at her from his place within the mirror, and Allen's own smile to grace her lips in return. Her right hand came to touch her lower stomach. It was now noticeable that she was with child, her abdomen while not overly large yet, was still hard to miss even with the flowing skirt of her dress.

There was a nock on the door, and Allen turned as it opened. Lulubell entered the room, the older women was dressed in black slacks and a white blouse. Her Blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes looking pleased at seeing her already dressed.

Allen nervously fidgeted as the older Noah approached her, looking her over. Lulubells red lips pulling up into a soft smile as she brushed back some of Allen's lose white hair. Allen relaxed slightly at her smile. Realizing that she hadn't interacted all that much with the other Noah sense she had awakened.

Allen had spent the first three days within the safety of Tyki room. Yesterday had been the first time she had ventured out, and that had been only do to Road forcibly dragging her out.

She had been fighting against the Clan of Noah and the Earl for almost a full year as an Exorcist…

She was the Fourteenth Noah, the successor of the one Noah that had ever betrayed the Clan. True, Tyki and Sheryl had both told her that she would be welcomed, but she still wasn't sure…

How could you so easily forgive something like betrayal? The first Fourteenth had even almost killed the Earl himself.

"Come child, it can not be good for you to be spending all your time indoors." Lulubell said in a soft and caring tone, and Allen found it almost out of place. Lulubell struck her as being someone that was cold and commanding, but maybe that was only for those that were not her family…

After Allen reverted back to silver eyes and pale skin, she allowed herself to be guided outside of the room and out to the gardens. They past a few servants as they walked, and Allen found that she instinctually knew that they were Akuma. She didn't even have to use her cursed left eye to know this.

Her left eye, her curse, didn't bother her at all as they past them. Allen only found it slightly strange that her cursed left eye no longer bothered her. She could still activate it, but that was only if she chose to. Maybe it had something to do with her awakening, or the fact that maybe she on longer really needed it.

Her Innocence also, even being awakened as a Noah, she could still use Crown Clown. Her left hand, if anything, was even easer for her to use and control. It was like everything was finally in place and everything about her was working in perfectly synch with each other for the first time in her life…

Allen Walker was free to choose her own path, not the Innocence, not her curse choosing it for her. They had fallen back and all that was left was for Allen to lead where she wanted to go.

Lulubell opened the glass double doors that would lead out into the gardens, and Allen paused after only taking a few steps outside of the doors. Sitting at the large tea table was a man that Allen had never seen before, but intently knew who he was.

The Earl smiled at her from his place at the table. His hair brownish blonde and combed back, with only a few arrant strands here and there, and his light brown eyes watching her. "Ah, Allen, please come and join me for tea." He said in a jovial sounding voice, and Allen was almost relieved to note that at least his voice sounded the same…

The Millennium Earl, enemy and feared by the Order, looking like just another every day human was almost unsettling in away. Allen thought as she timidly took a seat at the table across from the well dressed middle aged looking man.

She was nervous and fearful, but not because that it was the Earl she was sitting with as he motioned for a Akuma maid to poor Allen a cup of warm tea. No, this man was the patriarch and head of the Clan of Noah. This man had killed the first Fourteenth…

This man was the one that set her on the path of an Exorcist.

"You've gown so much sense the first time that I sow you." He said, his voice still light and happy sounding, though his light brown eyes watching every move that she made. His tea cup rose and he took a slow sip before placing it back onto the table. "It fills me with a great deal of happiness and ease to finally have our precious Fourteenth back home."

Allen took a calming breath to steady her nerves. Her inner Noah calming also, and Allen hadn't even realized that he had been feeling unsettled also.

She wanted, and would be, with Tyki, but the Earl would decide under what terms. Her right hand rose from her lap to rub at her left arm.

The Earl was not going to send her away, Allen understood that from what he had said. He was welcoming her without really saying it…But not all her fear left her heart.

What would be the price that she would have to pay, for being able to stay with Tyki? For taking sanctuary with the Clan of Noah?

"What's the price?" She asked, her silver eyes widening as the Earl chuckled in happy mirth at her words. He smiled wider at her and his brown eyes looked very amused.

"No price at all, Allen." the man trailed off, his eyes flashing and his smile widening even more. "Well, maybe a very small one…"

Allen flinched at the smile and waited for him to continue. Her mind telling her that he would ask for her to give up Crown Clown so that it could be destroyed. She waited for him to ask her to help kill those that she had thought as friends and family.

The Millennium Earl pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. Allen swallowed and excepted the paper, her silver eyes closing as she opened it. Taking yet another breath to prepare herself, Allen then opened her eyes.

She blinked, her confused silver eyes looking and taking in what was written on the white piece of paper. There was two list of names, above the names were two words…

Boy and Girl…

There were small drawings of hearts all over the paper, most likely drawn by Road, and hearts next to some of the names…

Allen blinked again, before she looked up to meet the Earls light brown eyes. The man laughed, very clearly amused at the look on her face. "The rest of the Clan and I put a lot of effort into making that list for you. The price is that you and Tyki-pon consider some of the names on the list for the baby!"

Allen looked back at the paper held within her hands…

…That was it? Really? That was all he wanted from her? No "Go and kill Exorcist.", No "Go destroy Innocence."?

"I don't under…" she whispered in confusion.

The Earl smiled widely at her again, though his eyes lost their amused look. He leaned forward and folded his hands before his face. Hiding that smile from her eyes. "Your roll in this war, from now on, is completely up to you. You are Noah, Allen Walker, you can help the Clan bring an end to this era of the human race, or you can watch from the sidelines." The Earl said, leaning back within his chair before taking another sip of his tea.

"The Clan could use your help, as you are the Musician, you could bring this war to its end much sooner, but it is not necessary for us to win this war. The choice is yours." The Earls said in a calm and serious tone, and it sounded odd to her ears. Everything was just so…

Nothing was how she had expected it to be. The Order was supposed to be her home, but they had only seen her as a tool and a weapon. They had used her and then thrown her away. And then here was the Clan of Noah, with arms open and being truly excepting. All they wanted was her, Allen Walker, their Fourteenth member of the Clan of Noah…

They excepted her, and she knew without having to ask, that they excepted all of her, Innocence and all…

***Clears Throat* So sorry if the Earl was OOC or anything, he's really hard to write! And special thank to Zenophobia for the suggestion for the Earl to ask Allen about baby names! :)**

**I also hope the lemon was ok, I was trying to be a little more descriptive but remain somewhat tactful… : (**

**Coming Next: Tyki is off collecting Innocence for the Earl and he runs into, not one, but two all to familiar Exorcists! And Sheryl makes a visit to the Order…**

**Important note: I will be over hauling this story, so the next chapter may be delayed. I am going to go back and correct some spelling errors and some of the information about the Noah. Like using the proper order for Sheryl, Road, and Lulubell.**

**Sheryl is the Fourth Child, not the second like I had him being in this story. Road is also really the ninth Child, not the First… So I will be going back and updating all of this so it is correct. Nothing really all that big…**

**And Thank you so much RikoJasmine for the link with all the great D. Gray-man info! Its going to help me out a lot! For this fic and the other Poker Pair one I'm now working on! And not to mention any others I might write…**

**I need to finish 'A Backwards Story' first before I work on posting anymore stories through… I am working on the next chapter for that story! I have not forgotten about it! Really!**


	17. Puppets of War

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Warning: Someone getting a little of what they deserve at the end, and Sheryl being Sheryl.**

**I would like to give special thanks to DarkAngel576 for Beta reading this chapter for me! And sorry its short...**

**Thank you! : )**

**And Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen**

* * *

Tyki sighed deeply, his patience wearing thin. The Akuma had yet to find the Innocence that had been rumored to be in these old ruins of an abandoned town. The only reason he had been sent was because it had been reported that two Exorcists had been spotted heading in this direction.

It had been three days since he had left Allen's side, and three days in Tyki's opinion was much to long to be way from his young lady.

He pushed his hands into his black pants pockets and slouched against a tree. His gold eyes closing as he sighed again. He was tired of being out in the field and away from Allen…

An explosion, followed by three smaller ones, had Tyki pushing away from the tree. He stretched out his senses and confirmed that the Exorcist had arrived.

"I suppose I should go greet them." He sighed out as he started to make his way into the small town. It didn't take long for the Third Child to reach the place where the Akuma were quickly being dealt with at an irritating fast pace.

If the Exorcists kept this up he wouldn't have anymore Akuma to look for the Innocence for him. He didn't really feel like going back to the Earl and getting more either, The Clan being low on them these days.

The Arks Egg being destroyed meant that the Earl couldn't make more Akuma, not until the new Egg was finished. And from how he understood it that could take years. The Noah of Pleasure ran his fingers over the ring in his pocket as he watched another level two Akuma being destroyed.

Bookman and Bookman Jr. were powerful Exorcists, Tyki was confident he could defeat them, but could he defeat them without killing them?

The Noah smirked as he took a step out of the shadows, out into view of the Exorcists. Tyki sent a quick mental command for the Akuma to forget about the Exorcists and continue searching for the Innocence. With that done, The Noah of Pleasure called out to his company. "Hey now, don't you know those things are going to be a pain to replace?"The two Bookmen turned to face him; the older only frowned while the red-head growled in rage at the sight of him. Tyki smirked wider; he straightened and withdrew his hands from his pockets.

The engagement ring that had been in his pocket falling out and into the dirt. The Third Child frowned and leaned over to retrieve it. The Exorcist with the red-hair decided at this time to speak.

"What did you do with Allen?" He growled out, his Innocence moving to attack if his answer was not to his liking. Bookman only frowned deeper and made no other movements.

Tyki straightened and brought the ring up to his lips, blowing some of the dirt from the stones. His gold eyes becoming half lidded as he inspected it for a long moment. "That's none of your business." The Noah of Pleasure said casually, sighing as he replaced the ring back into his pocket.

The Jr. Bookman seethed at this replay, "You kidnapped her you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he took a threatening step forward. "Where is she?"

Tyki frowned before he smiled pleasantly at the Bookmen. "Kidnapped? Is that what they told you?" He said in a smooth and very amused voice. His amusement didn't last long when he felt the blood lust from behind him. He could feel the movement of the air and he barley had time to dodge the unexpected attack.

Pain, white hot pain seared across his skin as the sharp blade of the sword slashed across his chest. The wound burned and his inner Noah hissed in pain. Tyki growled as his gold eyes met angry but calm blue.

The dark blue haired Exorcist, the one that had killed Skin, stood before the Noah of Pleasure. This human was the one that was interested in his young lady…

Tyki smiled wide, wider then what would be considered normal, as he ignored the pain and summoned his sword of Tease. The man that stood before him only narrowed his blue eyes and then slid smoothly into a fighting stance.

"Fire Seal!" the Bookman Jr. called from behind him and Tyki growled as he had to jump to the left to avoid the attack. The blue haired Exorcist was suddenly moving and Tyki blocked the attack with his on sword.

"Heaven Compass." the older Bookman called out and Tyki swore as he twisted to the side and back peddled. The sword wielding Exorcist charged after him.

The Third Child hissed as yet again another swing from the Innocence laid sword met his right arm, another shallow wound but it still hurt like hell. Tyki frowned as he raised his now injured arm, palm facing the Exorcist with the sword. "I'm sorry Allen, darling. I had hoped not to have to kill them but…"

"First Illusion!"

"Fire Seal!"

Tyki narrowed his flashing golden eyes as his frown slid into a wide and insane grin. "Reject." he breathed out in a dark chuckle.

The old abandoned town exploded.

XXX

Sheryl fought down a wicked and glee full giggle as he walked up to the New Headquarters of the Black Order. The two Crows that stood at the gate tensed and one stepped forward. "Minister Sir, what are you doing here? And where are your escorts?"

Sheryl smiled an odd little smile. His dark brown eyes flashed with his hidden mirth. His Noah was giggling in his ear, the sound cold and wicked. It was truly taking every ounce of The Fourth Child's self control not to laugh with him. "I heard that the Order was attacked by the Clan of Noah, I came to confirm this with Director Rouvelier."

It was so easy to smile and lie and get what he wanted. Humans were so easy to twist and manipulate, like a puppet with stings. Sheryl offered a light smile to everyone that he passed as he was led down hall after hall. The humans smiled back and danced out of his way, and Sheryl's brown eyes watched all of this with complete amusement.

They were all such good little puppets.

All too soon they entered the New Science wing of the Black Order and the Crow opened the door for him. The smile that seemed to be permanently fixed on his lips widened. "Yes, good little puppets." he whispered as he entered the large room.

"Sir?" the Crow asked, and the Noah of Desire blinked. He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. Sheryl shook his head and waved his hand in a shooing gesture. The Fourth Child did chuckle when the human bowed and closed the door. "Minister, what do I owe this surprise visit?" Malchem C. Rouvelier asked as he turned to face him. The brown haired man moved away from the table that he had been standing in front of with the two other humans. He calmly approached the Noah of Desire.

Sheryl's keen dark drown eyes took notice of the gold colored object on the table, encased in a barrier. He allowed his smile to widen even further when the Director extended his hand in greeting. Flashing dark brown eyes turned back to look at the man standing in front of him. "I heard of some very disturbing news. You had not one, but two Noah in your custody and you let them escape?" Sheryl asked as he shook the human's hand.

Rouvelier frowned and narrowed his blue eyes at the Minister. Sheryl kept his smile on his lips as the man spoke. "Yes, it's quite disappointing. We were just about to remove the Parasitic Innocence from the female when another member of the Clan of Noah interfered. We were also going to extract the seed within her; it would have proven to be quit an interesting specimen to study."

Sheryl's smile twisted, his eyes flickering for just a moment to gold. "Oh?"

The human frowned at the Minister, feeling the change in the man standing before him. Sheryl only narrowed his eyes, his smile widening and still a twisted parody of the one he had been wearing before. "I see." The Fourth Child sighed out, disappointment and regret lining his words.

"Tyki and Lulubell wouldn't tell me exactly what happened..." He trailed off in a calm and even voice. His tone cold and calculating as he lifted his hand from his side and pointed his index finger at the Director of the Black Orders forehead. "So I thought I'd come and find out for myself."

The man blinked in confusion, his mouth opening to speak again.

"What a bad puppet." The Noah of Desire hissed darkly, smile still on his lips but no amusement apparent on his face. His eyes bled to gold and his skin darkened to ash.

The finger that was pointing at the human twitched and at the same moment Rouvelier's right arm twisted up and back, bones popping and cracking then breaking. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

A true puppeteer didn't have to touch his puppets to break them…

Sheryl giggled in his demented glee. His gold eyes flashing with insanity as he moved pass the man that was on the floor in pain. He smiled wide as he fixed the two other humans with a cold gaze. "That golem there belongs to my future sister-in-law; I'll be taking it back now."

* * *

**Coming Next: Allen makes a decision about her role in the war after Tyki returns from his mission.**

**Oh and a special note: I just found out a bit ago that Poker Pair Week is from October 8th through 14****th****. Because of this I have started to write a new Tyki x FemAllen fic special for this occasion.**

**I am hoping that if I put the word out then other people will hopefully post more fics with the hotness that is Tyki x Allen… **

**Because we need more Poker Pair on ****…. Right? **

…**.I'm a sad person I know… : (**

**Oh and please go read "Lady Hawke" by Belletiger BT, its really good! : )**

**And one more thing, I have new links for fanart on my profile. One is for Belletiger BT who drew a fanart for this story! So please go look!**


	18. My Family, My Clan

****Begs for forgiveness** I am so sorry this took so long! Please forgive me! Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man or any of the Characters**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 **

**Pairing: Tyki x Fem Allen**

* * *

Allen sighed as she carefully pulled herself from Tyki's arms. They were laying on their bed, Tyki having fallen asleep a little over an hour ago. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to.

As carefully and as quietly as she could, Allen dressed. Once she was descent she turned back to the bed. Her silver eyes turned pained. Her heart ached to see the man that she loved hurt.

Tyki had returned from his mission injured, nothing life threatening, but still serious. Allen knew by the look on Tyki's face when she had ran into the room where his injuries were being treated by Lulubell, that his injures had been caused by one of her old comrades.

She had asked who, but all he would give her was a smile and assure her that he hadn't killed anyone.

Allen had also learned that he had also failed in taking the Innocence that he had been sent to retrieve. The Earl had also been in the room and he had seemed not at all too happy about the failure, but he had made it clear that Tyki's life, the life of any of the Noah, was much more important then capturing the Innocence.

It hurt more then anything, knowing that he had tried to hold himself back for her, because she knew that if he had really been fighting he wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly as he had.

He had held himself back and had put himself in more danger by doing so. Allen loved her friends, but…

She loved Tyki more.

If she were to lose him she wasn't sure what she would do. She wasn't sure what would be left of her. And then there was their baby…

Allen finally had a family again; she had Tyki and their unborn baby. She also had the other members of the Clan… even if she had yet to meet all of them…

They were her family.

She wouldn't lose them.

Her family, the family that would let her choose what she wanted to do, who loved her enough to want her to be happy.

Allen smiled softly and laid a kiss on Tyki temple before turning and quietly leaving the room. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was almost set, but she was sure if she looked she would find the one she was looking walked down the halls of the rather large main house of the Clan; she had learned over the last few days that this place was where most of the Clan of Noah called actually belonged to Sheryl, but most of the Noah could be found within its walls when they were not out on missions. Or so she had been told.

Allen had yet to see anyone beyond those that she already was the place they called home now that they no longer had the Ark. The new Ark was barely functional, let alone livable, and Allen felt a stab of guilt because of new what it was like to lose ones home or the place that you had thought of as home...

She gingerly pushed open the large doors that lead out to the large flower gardens and sure enough the one that the Fourteenth Noah was looking for was sitting out watching the sun set.

Allen swallowed the nervousness in her heart, her inner Noah also tried to sooth her but she could also feel his own nervousness twist as she continued to approach the oldest of the Noah. She needed, they needed to do this for their family, or she risked losing them like she had lost Mana…

She had been weak when Mana had died, unable to save him. But now she was far from being weak. She, who was Noah and Accommodator,

She would fight to protect her family.

Allen approached the Patriarch of the Clan of Noah. The Earl glance at her out of the corner of his light brown eyes and smiled. Carefully putting his tea cup down he gestured for Allen to take a seat at the table.

"Would you like some tea, Allen-chan?" the man asked in a pleased sounding voice. Not waiting for an answer he poured a cup anyway, and pushed it to her with a white gloved hand as she took a seat. "How is Tyki-pon feeling? Better I hope."

Allen's lips slid into a small nervous smile. Never had she thought that she would yet again be sitting at this table with the man that was out to destroy the human race, drinking tea…

And he was acting so familiar with her, like they had not just been enemy's just a short time ago.

"He's fine… how long will it- will it take for him to heal?" She asked softly as she watched the Maker take a slow drink of his tea. The man offered her a smile full of sorrow as he placed his tea cup back on to the table.

"Healing from wounds caused by Innocence can take time, and can be painful." He spoke in a flat tone, his smile turning strained with anger. Allen fought down the urge to flinch at the cold that seeped into the man's eyes as he said the word 'Innocence'.

His sharp light brown eyes caught her slip though, and he smiled happily again and chuckled. "But that is not the only thing you came to ask is it Allen-chan?"

Allen swallowed again and quickly took a drink of her tea to steady her nerves. The friendly and familiar attitude the earl was taking with her was throwing her. She didn't know how to act or how to proceed with this man. It had been easy when she had been an Exorcist…

The Earl watched in amusement as the youngest of the Clan fidgeted. Placing her tea cup back onto the table, Allen straightened her back and looked the Maker in the eyes, Allen finally deciding on how to act. She would act how she always acted when she was unsure.

She opened her lips to speak but was interrupted as the Earl laughed the sound deep and truly amused.

"No need to be so proper, Allen-chan. If you have things you want to say, please say them." The Earl spoke as his laughter died and his eyes flashed at her in amusement. "You are part of this family after all."

Allen became meek at this, her emotions shifting. Her silver eyes looked to the man who was now waiting patiently for her to speak. Though Allen had the feeling that he already knew what she wanted to ask. "You said that I could choose my role in the war…" She started and the Earl smiled widely at her, but didn't interrupt.

"How can I-" Allen paused, before finding her determination again. She would do this for Tyki, the man she loved. Her hand came to rest on her slightly extended lower stomach; Allen would do this for their unborn child.

She would do anything she needed to for the family that loved her. For the family that accepted her without pause. The Clan of Noah had wanted nothing in return for giving her shelter and a home when she had done nothing but hate and take from them.

She didn't know what she could give them in return for such caring…

Once again in her short fifteen years of life Allen found herself in the arms of a loving and caring family… And she would not lose them. Any of them, not even the ones she had yet to meet…

She wanted to keep them safe. Her inner Noah echoed this feeling and Allen closed her eyes and let her doubt drain from her.

"What can I do to help end this war?" She asked in a soft voice and the Earl, if possible smiled wider as he sat forward in his chair and folded his hands in front of his face.

"Let me ask you something first before I answer," The Earl spoke smoothly and clear, his amusement gone from his tone. Allen opened her confused eyes but nodded, her hands gripping at her skirt to steal herself for anything this man might ask her. "You do know what the Clan's goal is, correct?"

Allen closed her eyes and her chest hurt only slightly with the knowledge that the Clans goal was to bring about the three days of darkness, hence the destruction of mankind. But, the more she thought about it, the more she remembered what the humans were going to do to her and her unborn child.

She had been one of their so called disciples of God. She had given them so much and…

All the people they had sacrificed in the name of god… Her chest twisted with a different kind of feeling…

They had been so ready to sacrifice her and her child in their God's name.

"To destroy humankind…" she whispered as her Noah's anger towards humans rose in her heart to mix with her own growing hate. She wouldn't forgive them for their betrayal, for what they had tried to do to her, but there _were_ people she still cared for…

Like her friends. The Exorcists that the Order was using…

The Earl chuckled as his brown eyes narrowed, the Patriarch of the Noah not missing the rising hate in the youngest member of the Clans silver eyes. But she did not fully understand what exactly the 'Three Days of Darkness' was and what it meant. "To destroy _this_ era of mankind and start anew." The Earl corrected.

The Maker's smile returned as he chuckled in amusement at the look on the Fourteenths face. "Now, about the role you can play to bring this war to its end much faster…"

It was dark out when Allen returned to Tyki's room. She pushed open the door and slipped in. Quietly she turned her back to the door and started to undress, and as soon as her dress fell to the floor she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. One of her lover's hands came to rest on her lower stomach.

"You shouldn't disappear like that. I was worried." Tyki mumbled sleepily against her neck, and Allen smiled softly. Turning in the Noah of Pleasures arms, her petite hands slid into his hair and, standing on her toes, Allen brushed her lips against his.

"I had to go talk to the Earl." she whispered, and Tyki pulled back. His gold eyes no longer clouded with sleep. The Fourteenth Noah blinked at the look on the Third Childs face. "I want to help." she whispered, and Tyki sighed and directed them to the bed.

"I'd prefer it if you were to let the rest of us take care of this war." Tyki purred against her brow as he pushed her to the bed. The Third Child joined her a second later, but winced from the deep wound on his stomach when he leaned down to grab for the sheets.

Allen frowned and, before she sat up and pushed Tyki back on to the bed, she pulled the blankets up and lay back down next to him. Allen sighed when she was pulled into his welcoming arms.

"I don't want you to be hurt again."

Four days later, the Earl came for her. Tyki was not happy about what they were planning on doing. But his worries were somewhat lessoned that Allen would not be alone on the mission that she was about to take.

"I'll be with her the whole time, dear little bother, so no worries!" Sheryl giggled from Allen's left. The Noah of Desire had returned three days ago, bringing back Allen's golden golem. The Minister had been promptly lectured by the Earl for disobeying him and revealing himself to the humans so early.

Though Tyki had the feeling that his brother would do it again in a heart beat, especially with how Allen had reacted to seeing her Timcanpy again. His young lady had smiled so wide and after hugging her golem had turned and hugged the Fourth Child.

His brother had been on cloud nine since. He had even stopped pestering them about any wedding proceedings for the time being. He was so beside himself and smug with happiness over making his future sister in law happy, Tyki could practically taste it.

The Fourteenth Noah smiled, before she kissed Tyki goodbye.

The Noah of Pleasure still looked reluctant to let her leave, but his doubt about the whole thing was eased with the knowledge that The Fourth Child would be with his love. Sheryl wouldn't let anything happen to Allen, and Tyki was tempted to wish mercy on the poor soul who might try to hurt her.

Where as Tyki would just simply kill anyone who might hurt Allen, Sheryl quite enjoyed torturing humans. Especially ones that threatened his family…

Sheryl could be truly cruel, his power of Noah allowing him to break every bone in ones body without even touching them.

Sheryl wouldn't be the only Noah that would be at the Fourteenths side. Two of the others would be going on this little mission as well. Though Tyki badly wanted to accompany his love on this trip his injuries were still healing and the Earl himself had ordered him to stay, giving Tyki his word that no harm would befall Allen.

The Earl smiled happily when Allen and Sheryl turned to face him. "Ready to go and reclaim Noah's Ark from the humans~?" He sang.

* * *

**Coming Next; The Noah storm the old Black Order HQ tower intent on reclaiming their Ark from the Black Order.**

**Ok, so I want to know who you all want to accompany Allen and Sheryl on their mission. I can't decide on which two Noah I want to go…**

**I'm so sorry again that this took so long, please forgive me…and I'm sorry that its not all that long either… : (**


	19. Old Homes

**Well, it looks like Road and Lulubell had the most votes! The Twins a close second and Wisely a very close third. I so need to go read about the new Noah… I just realized that I know like nothing about them! : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man or any of the Characters**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 **

**Warning: Johnny torture… I'm sorry, but am I the only one that finds him just a little annoying? Unnamed red shirts dying (Crows) and the Noah's being themselves.**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen**

* * *

It was easier to enter the old Black Order HQ, that old tower that she once called home, then she had thought it would be. Road held on to her arm and giggled as they walked down the old halls. The halls were dark and deserted, if you didn't count the twisted, torn and mangled bodies on the ground.

Allen's silver eyes looked at each and every one of them. And she felt barely anything as she looked at the bodies. Most of them were Crows, some of them were scientists.

What she did feel was something like awe for the power that the other Noah held. Lulubell's power to change forms had made it very easy to gain entrance to the tower. The Noah of Lust had then taken a group of Level three Akuma to make sure that they were not interrupted. She was going to be holding the perimeter of the tower until they were done.

Sheryl was up ahead of Road and her, and Allen found his power just a little disturbing and even more intriguing then Roads power of Dreams. His ability to manipulate people like they were puppets on strings was frightening, and the zeal with which he twisted and broke the humans should have been stomach turning.

It was actually almost poetic. The Kamelot's were almost two parts; their powers complemented the other so perfectly. Road had the power to twist and break the mind and soul, while Sheryl could twist and break the body and anything physical.

They passed a group of humans that Sheryl was still quite enjoying twisting into horrid and bone breaking posses and Allen couldn't bring herself to feel pity for the humans. No, not after everything that they had done.

She could feel her Noah chuckle in amusement, and Allen frowned. If she had seen this before, if she had come across this scene only a month ago, she would have been horrified. But as she was now, after everything, she felt nothing.

"Daddy! We're here to get the Ark back, not play with the humans." Road giggled from her right, her grip on her arm tightening and her gold eyes smiling happily. Sheryl giggled and shrugged his shoulders like an uncaring child that was purposely breaking an unfavored toy.

"Oh, but it's been so long since I've been able to have this much of fun!" He mock pouted, but easily gave into Roads own pout at wanting to proceed with what they came for. The Noah of Desire muttered something about it being so unfair that his beloved daughter was so cute, and with a simple flick of his finger, all the humans that he had been 'playing' with were dead.

Allen didn't even blink. Her inner Noah just chuckled at the display of power.

Allen did blush however as her stomach chose that moment to growl in hunger. She blushed even more when both Noah's turned their gold eyes on her. She had just eaten before they had left the Kamelot estate. But here she was hungry again…

For ice cream and… pickles…?

Her Noah found her confusion over the odd food craving very funny as he out right laughed at her. Road giggled and bounced at her side when Allen blushed deeper, saying that they could get food as soon as they were done with their mission.

A smile pulled at her pink lips at the thought of satisfying her newest food craving and made the mistake of answering when Road asked what she wanted to eat. "Ice cream, and…pickles." She said in a dreamy voice, not finding it at all odd that she was thinking about food after what she had just seen.

Road blinked and then blanched. "Together?"

Sheryl chuckled and Allen suddenly found herself in a hug. She had learned very quickly that Tyki's older brother was, for the lack of a better word… handsy.

The Noah of Desire giggled about how cute his future sister-in-law was, and that once they were done, he would make sure she could have her ice cream and pickles. He only giggled harder at the last part.

The Fourteenth Noah then found herself being dragged down the hall by both Noah. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of an all too familiar door, the door that would take them to the main gate of the White Ark.

Allen couldn't summon a direct gate to the Ark, which was way they had had to go through all this trouble of breaking into the old tower and doing this on foot. The Earl had basically explained it as the Ark being on lock down, and unless the one who had put it into that state was in danger, there would be no way to open any gates.

Allen had been the one to 'lock' it. So she would have to be the one to enter and 'unlock' it.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself as Sheryl used his powers to twist the massive doors off their hinges. Road and Allen waited until Sheryl had entered before they followed a second later.

Once they entered Allen frowned. Sheryl had wasted no time in rendering the scientist helpless, but that wasn't what she was frowning about. It was who Sheryl had lined up against the wall shaking in fear, that Allen found upsetting.

Johnny and Reever stood among what had to be at least twenty or so other humans. Something else that Allen found odd, yet she was a little grateful, that none of the humans were harmed. The Fourth Child of Noah seemed to understand what she was going to ask before she opened her mouth to speak.

Sheryl smiled, a sincere and caring smile, and pointed at the humans. "You are familiar with some of them correct?" His gold eyes turning to look at the humans that were powerless to do anything other then shake in their fear. He looked at them appraisingly.

Johnny gasped and then smiled hopefully at her, and Allen frowned deeper. "Allen, you're alive! You came to save us!" he cried out and she could feel her Noah hiss in disapproval.

"_Save them? Like how they tried to save you? When the humans were going to take Crown Clown and kill your child?" _he hissed in her ear darkly. Allen's silver eyes narrowed at the truth behind his words, none of her friends had come to help her when she had needed them…

Road giggled loudly and hugged her arm, pressing up closer to her side. "Allen-chan is here helping us, human. We are taking back our Ark."

Reever and Johnny were then looking at her, their eyes telling her that they didn't understand, couldn't understand. For them, Allen felt pity…

"That's-That's not true! Allen-" Johnny cried out in fear and disbelief. When Allen didn't make any move to free them and fight the Noah, he shook his head in deep denial. Reever frowned and spoke softly under his breath.

Johnny again turned pleading eyes back on her, and spoke again growing more desperate with each word. "Allen, Reever's right! They must have brain washed you after they kidnapped-" the young man was cut off as Sheryl twisted his finger in the air and the young mans right arm cracked and contorted into a painful angle.

Allen felt her heart ach at the scream of agony that was torn from Johnny's throat. But she made no move to stop the older Noah. The Noah of Desire was looking at her again out of the corner of his eyes, watching her.

The Musician of Noah understood what he was looking for; he was asking permission to continue or some kind of sign that she wanted them spared. Allen turned her silver eyes back on to the humans that were lined up against the wall.

She didn't care about them. The humans that she didn't know, but the ones that she had once called her friends…

Her left hand rose and gripped at her chest, her flashing silver eyes narrowing and she didn't look away from the pleading looks of the two humans that she still cared for. "I don't care what you do with the others, but please Sheryl, could we spear Johnny and Reever?" she whispered softly.

Sheryl smiled and her friends were spared as suddenly the others screamed in pain as Sheryl broke and twisted there bodies. Allen turned away from it, and Road purred in a soothing voice that it was ok if they let a human or two live, that they all had their 'favorite' humans.

And that's how she left her friends as Road walked her to the open and glowing white gate that would take them into the Ark. It was only then that Road let go of her arm. "You will have to do this yourself, Allen-chan. We will meet you back at home, ok? Then we can have ice cream together!"

Road smiled and waited until Allen had stepped into the Ark before turning and joining her father. Her gold eyes looked upon the two humans that their newest family member had asked that they not kill.

"Brainwashed?" She whispered thoughtfully. Her young face showing how insulted she was at the very idea of doing anything of the sort to one of the Clan. "Just be thankful that you are two of Allen-chan's favorites, humans. Because I'd like nothing more then to kill you right now…"

Allen found herself standing within the Ark, and it took no time for her to find the white room of the Fourteenth. Her Noah smiled at her from within the mirrors that lined the wall and Allen couldn't help but smile back, though her smile was full of her nervousness.

This would be her first act, the first step that would lead to the destruction of this era of humanity.

She took her stead before the piano as her Noah told her what she needed to do. Her pale white fingers and her dark black fingers took their places on top of the black and ivory keys. Taking a deep breath, Allen focused, her pale skin darkening to ash gray and her silver eyes bleeding to gold.

Her Noah guided her through the key strokes, and the music flowed easier then the last time she had found herself here, playing this song.

Her connection to the Heart of the Ark was strong and was only strengthening as she played and sang the words of the song as they that came to her.

Allen felt happiness, joy, and relief to have finally found her place and sadness and a small ach at what she had lost to get there, here. She had a family that loved her. The man that she wanted to be with forever loved her. They were going to have a child together.

With this she would give her Clan back what they had lost…

The Ark could create and restore as well as destroy.

Allen smiled, "Ark, take me home."

* * *

**Ok, only a few more chapters then this story will be at its end! Thank you all for reviewing! You are all so awesome!**

**Next part: The Ark is back where it belongs! And the moment that I think a lot of people have been waiting for; Tyki sucks it up and finally asks the big question!**


	20. Proposal and Capture

I am so sorry that this took so long! Please forgive me! And I'm sorry that its not all that long! *begs for forgiveness*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray - Man or any of the Characters!

**Beta: **I am posting this before its been Beta read… I'll post the beta version later, I didn't realize that its been so long sense I last updated this fic… : (

**Warning: **Nothing to bad in this chapter… next chapter may be dark… Bad spelling and bad grammar…

**Pairing: **Tyki x FemAllen

* * *

Tyki stood at the threshold of the room of the Fourteenth. His love was looking at him from her place sitting before the white piano. Her gold eyes soft and unsure.

He offered her a small smile before he took the first step within the completely white room. His own gold eyes looking the small (compared to the rest of the Ark) room over. This room, the room of the Fourteenth, no other Noah had ever stepped foot within. None of the Clan had even known it existed until presently.

He was the first to see it, the first to step foot within.

Allen made a move to stand but paused when Tyki gestured for her to stay sitting. His gold eyes did a slow look over of the room before they returned to her, his gray lips sliding into a wide and loving smile. Tyki was then walking across the room and taking a seat next to her on the white piano bench.

Allen didn't know why she felt so nervous. This was what she wanted, she wanted to show her family that she cared about them, she wanted them to trust her…

She wanted to give them back what the previous Fourteenth, and herself, had taken from them…

"You do realize that you don't have to prove anything, right darling?" Tyki spoke from his seat next to her, "You've come home, that's all that matters." The Noah of Pleasure's gold eyes looking at her for just a moment before he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. One of Tyki's hands then moved to tilt her chin up so he could deepen the kiss.

Allen sighed and let herself become lost in the slowness of the kiss. Her heart at peace with the knowledge that she could be with this man for the rest of her life, that he loved her and the choices that she had made were the right ones.

She was home. And she could feel her Noah's contentment at that knowledge…

It took Allen a moment to realize that Tyki had pulled away from her lips. Her confused golden eyes blinking open and again met his own golden eyes. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her that it needed food, and Allen's dark gray cheeks heated with her embarrassment, when her stomach chose to do this rather loudly.

Tyki laughed, the hand that had been resting on Allen's cheek sliding around to become tangled in her soft white hair. His smile widened and his gold eyes flashing with his amusement at his loves embarrassment. "Hungry darling?" he asked, his voice lined with his mirth. Allen blushed darker but nodded her head.

The Third Child laid a kiss on her forehead and moved to stand. Allen moving to join him, her blush gone with the knowledge that Tyki was going to take her to get food. Her skin returning to its pale white and her gold eyes bleeding to silver.

She was again stopped from standing when his hands came to rest on her thin shoulders, keeping her from standing. Allen blinked in confusion when Tyki then kneed on the ground before her. His hands sliding down her arms and taking her hands in his.

"Tyki…?"

"Do you love me?" He asked her, his voice low and quite. Allen's heart clenched at the look on the Noah of Pleasures face. He looked so serious, no trace of his smile on his handsome face. The hold on her hands tightened and Allen found herself wishing for all the world to never see this look on his face again.

What a silly question for him to ask her…

She smiled softly at him, the man that she loved more then anything. Allen found it funny how this had all started, and that never, not even in her dreams would she had ever thought that it would lead to this.

Now finally, Allen could emit to herself that she had always loved this man, even from the first time that they had met. Even on that night, when he had forced himself on her in those wood, even then…

It had been a secret that she had always kept berried deep in her heart. But now there was no reason to hide, no reason at all. She was here with him and here is where she would stay.

"Of course I love you, Tyki." Allen whispered softly, her heart fluttering in her chest as the Third Child smiled at her then. One of his hands let go of hers and moved to retrieve something out of his pocket.

"I should have asked you this a while ago, a _long _time ago…" Tyki started and showed her what he had pulled from his pocket. Allen saw the ring, saw the three diamonds set in the silver and gold band. Her mind telling her what the ring meant, but still she couldn't believe it until Tyki spoke again after a short pause. "Allen Walker, will you be my wife?"

Her heart was in her throat and Allen tried to speak, but for the life of her she couldn't find her voice. Tyki's gold eyes flashed in concern, his other hand raising to brush away the tears that were now running down the Fourteenth's flushed cheeks.

"Don't cry darling." he purred, but that was all he managed to get out before he was knocked to the ground, Allen's soft pink lips pressed to his. In between kisses Allen finally managed to answer Tyki's proposal.

When the two finally managed to show up for dinner later that night, it didn't surprise either of them that Sheryl was the first to notice the ring on Allen's finger. Or his reaction…

It took Tyki hitting him on the head to get the Minister (and Allen again was interested to know how he ever got the title in the first place…) to calm down enough so they could all eat.

It was also decided that the wedding would take place in four weeks.

Again, Sheryl was ecstatic and promptly dragged Allen and Tyki, with the help of Road, off to do some wedding planning. So this brought Allen to finally meeting Sheryl's wife, Tricia. The blond haired woman was young, only being about twenty five. She was a very quite and polite woman. Allen was told that she was sick with an illness that not even the Noah knew how to cure as of yet, and her heart ached with this knowledge.

Because Allen could see just how much the Noah of Desire truly loved the human woman. How much all of the Clan loved her. It hurt to see the Four Child tense and be at her side the moment she went into one of her coughing fits…

And Road, to see the powerful Ninth Child be so…

But while Tricia's body was weak, her will and her character were not. As soon as Sheryl enounced that Tyki was engaged, Allen learned just how much the woman was like her husband.

Tricia's soft blue eyes lit up and the first thing out of the normally quiet and soft spoken woman's mouth was questions about the wedding arrangements, and as soon as she became aware that Allen didn't even have a dress and that the wedding was in four weeks…

Allen tried to suppress her giggles as the older woman fixed Sheryl with a displeased and lectured him on how hopeless he could be for over looking something so important. Tricia stood from her seat and promptly took Allen's hand and dragged her from the house to go look at wedding gowns.

Allen Walker couldn't be happier to be part of this family…

A soft smile tugged on the Fourteenths lips as she walked down the streets of the busy town. Today she was going to do the finally fitting for her wedding dress, and it was only her and Tricia and three level two Akuma servants in human form. They wouldn't even had come if Sheryl hadn't insisted.

Allen also learned that Tricia never left the house without help, do to her sickness…

Tricia didn't know of Akuma or Noah, and Sheryl wanted to keep it that way, and Allen understood. The Noah of Desire wanted to keep her from the war, wanted to keep her from worrying about the safety of her family…

"Allen?" Tricia's soft voice called out to her, and Allen blinked. Her silver eyes focusing on the woman before her. Tricia looked concerned, and Allen realized that she most have asked her a question…

Allen's pale cheeks heated and her pink lips slid into a small, sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Tricia…" She whispered. The blonde haired woman sighed and then smiled at her.

"I was just saying that one of the baby stores are having a sale, we can go look once we're done with the fitting. that's if your not to tired?" Tricia asked, her blue eyes telling Allen that of she was to tired then she better say, or there would be hell to pay…

That was something else Sheryl and his wife had in common…

Allen was about to tell her that she was feeling fine when she felt a the sharp pain in her right arm. Allen hissed and looked down, a dart was sticking out of her udder arm and Allen pulled it out a second later. Tricia and one of the Akuma were at her side but Allen couldn't focus…

Allen turned in the direction that the dart had come from. Her silver eyes easily spotting the white coat of the science department of the Black Order and three other people that were dressed something that made them looked like Crows…?

Exorcists…?

But she could sense the Dark Mater…

She had only a moment to try to order the Akuma to take Tricia and fee when what ever was in the dart finally started to take effect. The numbness started at her right arm and was quickly shredding though out the rest of her body. The Fourteenth stumbled and her silver eyes narrowed as her Noah growled in anger.

Allen could feel her Noah trying to heal her and stop what ever was in the dart from rendering her unconscious…

The last thing Allen remembered before the darkness come was a lot of humans screaming and Tricia calling her name from her left, the woman still at her side. The blonde woman's voice lined with panic over what was happening, the three Akuma transformed and moved to Attack the four humans that were with the Black Order…

But they were taken out and… devoured?… by the three… that looked like Crows…Exorcists…?

Allen's body sagged against Tricia and the older woman stumbled to the ground. One of her coughing fits hitting her, but still the Sheryl's wife refused to let her go…

When Allen woke she found herself back within that cell. That small room with the one mirror. Though this time she was strapped into a cold metal chair that was sitting within the center, facing that mirror. The first thing her silver eyes focused on was her Noah.

Her Noah was frowning, his white eyes narrowed and Allen could feel him seething in hate at the humans for putting her here once again. Allen to frowned as she tried to move her arms, they both were bound at the wrist and udder arm. Her left arm was also again bound with suppression magic. Her legs were also bond, the same with her neck.

Allen could smell the heavy and powerful magic they had used to bind her to the chair.

Her lips twisted down when she noted that her cloths made been changed in to a white robe type thing, and that it was the _only_ thing she was wearing. Her anger pulsing in her heart at this, but Allen was also relieved that her child was still…

He was still there, she could feel that buzz within her small rounded belly, that was even more noticeable in the robe that the Order had dressed her in.

She heard someone move and Allen was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone within the room, the person moving to standing before her. Allen narrowed her silver eyes and her pink lips twisted from her angry frown into a wide smile.

Her Noah seething even more in his hate at the one that now stood before them. She could hear him, whispering in her ear and in her heart. _"Don't ever forgive…"_

The Fourteenth took in that fact that his right arm was in a cast. And Allen knew that Sheryl was the one who had done it. Allen fought down a amused giggle…

"Inspector Leverier, its so _nice_ to see you again." Allen sang out sweetly, her silver eyes flashing with her malice for this man. The Fourteenth Noah fought down her need to flinch when the man simply smiled at her. Allen couldn't see any fear within his dark eyes, and that made her heart twist in fear, but that fear didn't stop her from finding this all amusing…

The man didn't understand what he had done.

"We have the human woman locked up in another part of the building. If you try to escape or summon a Ark gate, we will kill her." Leverier said in a smug voice, and Allen's heart filled with anger. Her anger mixing with her fear and her twisted amusement.

How dare he even think of threatening Tricia, didn't he realize the hell he had brought down on to himself and the Order? How utterly stupid this human was, thinking that he had the upper hand by capturing her and Tricia…

Allen smiled wider at the man that stood before her, her sliver eyes becoming half lidded. When she spoke her voice was soft, but held a musical undertone. The Man before her narrowed his eyes at how her voice flowed in a smooth yet biting mirth…

Her Noah echoing her words with in her mind...

"I pity you Inspector Leverier, because you have just committed the worst _sin_. Prey to your _God_," Allen spoke the word like it was worse then vile. "Because the Clan of Noah will show you no mercy for this crime. And if you hurt Tricia, you will _wish_ that Sheryl had killed you instead of just breaking your arm..."

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! Please forgive me! I hope that the proposal was ok… like I said before… I'm not all that good at writing mushy stuff…

**Next Part: **Allen is confronted by the other Exorcists. How will she escape when Crown Clown has been bond and she has nothing to use as a weapon…? And will the Clan be able to reach her and Tricia before the Order does something drastic? Also, how will Allen handle the information of her Master being presumed dead…?

Please review! And Happy Halloween! : )


	21. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray - Man or any of the Characters

**Warning:** Just one thing. Leverier.

**Pairing: **Tyki x FemAllen

I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I wanted to get some facts straight before I wrote this chapter…

I hope everyone is having a great new year!

* * *

Her right cheek sung, it ached and Allen was sure that there would be a very dark bruise where she had been stuck, a bruise that if she was human would be there for days. The human man had struck her hard for the threat that she had just made. The Fourteenth narrowed her flashing silver eyes at the man that stood before her.

Leverier flashed her a cold and smug smile from his place standing before her. The man's eyes cold and truly dark. Allen felt her heart and blood start to freeze in her fear, though the young Noah would not let this man see it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The Inspector chuckled and then put his one good hand in his pocket. His smile widened. "The Clan of Noah wouldn't dare try anything, not when the Order has you." he spoke in such a smug voice that Allen wanted nothing more then to wipe it of his ugly face…

The man took a syringe out of his pocket. Allen could feel her Noah growl, then twist in rage as the human took a step up to her and brought the needle to her right arm. The Fourteenth's lips twisted into a angry snarl, fear stopping her heart in her chest.

He wouldn't dare!

The Inspector pause just short of pricking her pale skin with the tip of the needle, his smile horrible, the human making a very clear point that Allen was clearly helpless at the moment.

"The Black Order wants to reclaim the Ark from the Earl. Once that's done, you will then help the Order kill the rest of the Noah Clan." The human then pushed the needle into her arm and Allen tried, she tried to twist away, but her left arm was useless and her right couldn't move.

The metal restraining her right arm biting into her wrist as she twisted. The man pulled back and smiled even wider as it only took a second to inject whatever was in the syringe into her arm.

"I will give you some time to think it over. I think you have some _friends_ that would like to see you." Leverier said, his voice lined with smug preserved victory. With that the man walked out the door.

Allen shivered and closed her eyes, focusing on just breathing. Her mine racing with panic over what the Inspector had injected her with. For the life of her, the Fourteenth Noah didn't feel any different. Her silver eyes fluttered open as she heard the door open. When Allen saw who was at the door she didn't know if she should be happy or…

"Allen…" Lenalee entered into the somewhat small room, her purple eyes looking worried and concerned. Her friend approached her and that was when the person that was with the female Exorcist also entered. Lavi had a blank look on his face, his green eye falling on her extended six month pregnant stomach.

The young white haired Noah blinked and then frowned as the green haired Exorcist tried to offer her a strained smile. Her petite hands fluttering up to rest against her chest. "I'm so glad that you're ok." the young Exorcist started, her purple eyes soft. "When we heard that the Noah kidnapped you…"

Allen frowned deeper, her silver eyes narrowing. Kidnapped her? The Clan had saved her, the Order was the one that had kidnapped her. "They didn't kidnap me. Lenalee, they saved me-" the young Fourteenth paused at the sad look on her friends faces. Why were they looking at her like that?

Lavi took a step forward, his lips twisting into a frown. The Bookman finely letting some kind of emotion show on his face since him and Lenalee had entered the room. "You've been brainwashed Allen. The Noah kidnapped you." The red head said, his green eyes narrowing and watching the young lady that was restrained to the chair flinch.

Though the young Bookman knew that it had nothing to do with anything that he had said…

Allen couldn't stop herself from flinching as a dull pain started in her lower back and then faded. The young lady frowned and met the concerned eyes of her green haired friend.

Lenalee finely managed a real smile, though it was sad. "Allen you're pregnant, think about your baby…" the young woman's voice was barely above a whisper. "Don't you think the father would like to know that you both are ok?"

The Fourteenth Noah tried not to laugh at that, her silver eyes closing and her head tipping back to rest against the metal of the chair she was strapped to. So that was what the Order had told her friends, that she had been brainwashed and kidnapped by the Noah.

…Not that the _Order _had tried to kill her child and take Crown Clown from her…

So then they hadn't known that she was endanger… Allen's heart ached, if they had known, then would they had come to help her in her time of need?

…Allen wanted to believe that. That she hadn't lost her friends from the Order…

Allen's pale white skin darkened to gray, her sad silver eyes bleeding to gold. Lenalee gasped and took a shaky step back, Lavi didn't looked phased in the slightest. The Fourteenth wanted her friends to see what she was, to see that it was not the Clan that had been out to do her harm.

The young lady smiled softly, her dark lips stretching and then twisting at the corners. Allen wished that she could keep her friends, the Exorcist's that she had thought of as family, the young Noah wanted to keep everyone that she had held dear at the Order…

But she would not choose them over her love for her Clan, for _that _family. She wouldn't choose them over Tyki. Allen could only hope that they would listen to her and believe her.

Believe her when she tried to tell them that the Order was wrong, that the Order was using the Exorcist.

"I am the Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah." Allen whispered softly, her gold eyes sad, because she could see that fear and confusion in Lenalee's eyes. "I _am _with the father of my child. I'm happy, the Clan loves me…"

Lenalee shook her head and frowned. "The Noah _killed_ Cross Allen."

Allen's eyes narrowed, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Her master dead? No, that was absurd. Her master wouldn't let anyone kill him, and to hear Lenalee say that the Noah had killed him…

That wasn't true, it was a lie.

The great General Cross would never…

Her heart ached with the thought that he could be dead. The thought that Cross could die never crossed her mind. He was just always there, annoying her and racking up doubts after doubts…

Her master couldn't be dead… not dead like Mana…

That odd ach in her lower back flared up again, it was just a little worse then the first time. The Fourteenth grimiest, then her gold eyes slid from the young girl, that seemed to not be able to meet her eyes anymore, to look at the Bookman. Lavi's mouth was pulled down into a calculating frown, his green eye narrowed.

After a second the Bookman Jr. turned to the other Exorcist and took a hold of her upper arm. "We need to go." He said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. Lenalee blinked, her purple eyes pleading to stay longer, but once she saw the look on the red head's face she relented and let the young man pull her from the room.

A few hours past, and no one else came to see her. That pain was getting worse, much, much worse. The ach would start in her lower back and then move forward and Allen fought not to cry out. The young white haired Noah had to bite her lower lip.

That bastard Leverier must have injected her with something that was causing the pain. Her Noah was twisting in worry for her, he was trying his best to sooth her fear over the safety of her baby.

Allen couldn't let her self think about her master being dead. She had other things to worry about.

Her heart ached with the knowledge that there was something wrong, that there was something wrong with her baby. Her instincts were screaming at her with the urgency to escape, to get somewhere safe, preferably in Tyki's arms, but the Fourteenth couldn't escape...

If she tried then the Order would kill Tricia, and Allen couldn't let that happen. She just needed to wait and hope Tyki would come for her soon…

There was a sound of a scuffle just outside of her door, the young Noah lifted her head and her gold eyes watched the metal door swing open. Allen's eyes widened as the last person she ever thought she'd see entered the room in a hurry.

Kanda Yu only paused for a second, his blue eyes narrowing as they fell on her stomach and Allen wanted to growl with annoyance. Why did it seem that everyone was having to do a double take at her rounded belly? The dark blue haired swordsman seemed to be more thrown by her _belly_ then the fact that she was _Noah_.

The second past and the swordsman took a few steps forward, his hands raising up and reaching out and Allen flinched and shut her gold eyes. It took only two more seconds to hear the man tisk at her and then the Exorcist was praying open her restraints.

Allen blinked and then swallowed. Kanda took a step back, his lips twisted into a deep frown. "Its time to go." was all he said before the swordsman reach forward and took a hold of her right wrist and pulled her to her feet.

The Fourteenth Noah took three steps forward and then that pain flared up. Allen hissed and her right hand pulled free from Kanda to hold her stomach, her left arm still useless and bond by magic, her gold eyes widening. Her Noah also hissed and told her that she needed to _hurry_, that they needed to escape…

It was then that Allen felt a warm liquid run down her legs, her gold eyes blinking in confusion when she glanced down. Her heart frozen when her mind realized that her water had just broke. _The pain_, that pain was because she was in labor…

Oh, no no no…

Kanda swore and moved forward, the Fourteenth gasped as he swept Allen of her feet and was out the door of her cell before she could demanded for him to put her down. Allen's arms wrapped around the blue haired swordsman's neck as he ran down the halls. They rounded a corner and her gold eyes landed on Lavi and Lenalee…

Her lips twisted into a confused frown when she saw who the two Exorcist's had with them. Tricia took one look at her and then pushed the Bookman and younger woman aside. "Allen! Are you ok?" The older blond haired woman asked, her voice lined with her worry.

It was hard for Allen to not smile at the older woman. Tricia was looking her over for injuries. That was when the Fourteenth realized that she was still in her Noah form, but Tricia didn't looked at all fazed by it. That was odd, because Tyki had told her that Sheryl didn't want his wife knowing about Noah or Akuma or anything concerning the war…

Tricia frowned at the look on the younger woman's face. Her light blue eyes flashing with only concern for Allen's well being. Allen's lips parted to explain, but Tricia sighed and placed a finger over her lips. "I'm sure my husband will explain _everything _once we're home."

Allen snapped her mouth shut and slowly nodded her head, her mind realizing that Sheryl was going to get a long lecture from his wife over this…

The pain flared again, and this time Allen couldn't hold back her cry of pain. Kanda frowned and then hissed in pain as her grip around his neck tightened. Tricia was then demanding the swordsman to put Allen down, the older woman taking her right hand and holding it in hers.

Allen was to focused on the words that Tricia was saying to notice Lavi. Her red ahired friend was at her feet and flipping up her skirt. The young lady hissed and planted a foot in the Bookman's face, her gold eyes flashing in rage. Though Allen's retribution on the red haired pervert halted as yet another wave of burning pain flashed through her body, centered on her lower belly.

Allen choked back a scream and it took everything that she had to not crush Tricia's hand. The older woman didn't let that faze her however, the blond refusing to let go of her hand until Kanda offered to take her place, or more like took Allen's hand from her.

The blond woman frowned but gasped as the building shook. The lights flickering. The alarm sounded, signaling that the Order was under attack.

Allen could only cry out in more pain as yet another contraction hit her. Kanda hissed, his lips twisting at the corners as Allen gripped his hand hard, the young Noah was sure that she was going to break bones…

With some coxing from Tricia, Allen finally let Lavi lift her white dress up. After some fumbling around the Bookman frowned and glanced over to Kanda and Lenalee. His green eye shooting the two a concerned look. Then Lavi looked to her, his face showing regret. "You are to far along Allen, the baby is coming anytime now."

Allen's lips twisted down and her gold eyes flashed with anger, her Noah bristling with something like fear at her rage. _No_, she would not give birth to her child here! _Not_ without Tyki!

Another contraction and Allen whimpered in pain. Tricia turned her blue eyes to the red head, her face concerned. "Allen can't give birth, she's not to term yet!" Lavi frowned deeper and turned his eyes back to Allen.

The Fourteenth was panting and her forehead was damp with sweet. Her gold eyes filling with fear when the Bookman offered her that regretful smile again. Allen shook her head and closed her eyes, her heart beating painfully in her chest.

She wanted Tyki… she needed Tyki with her….

The building shook again and this time a part of the wall came crumbling down, Kanda growled and moved to shield her. Lavi reaching for his Innocence when a level three Akuma poked its head through the opening.

Lenalee stood from sitting at Allen's left and was about to also summon her Innocence, when Tricia also stood and took a hold of the green haired Exorcist. Her blue eyes not looking away from the Akuma. The demon tilted its head clearly confused on what to do…

"You!" Tricia pointed at the Akuma, her blue eyes narrowing, "Go get my husband and brother-in-law! Allen is having her baby!" The Akuma didn't even stop to question the fact that a human had just barked orders at it, because it knew better then to question the blond haired human. She was the wife of one of its masters, an order from her was like an order from the Noah of Desires himself.

So when the thing nodded and fled to carry out her orders Allen tried not to smile with amusement, even through her pain as she was once again racked with another contraction. That was when Lavi told her that she needed to push when the next contraction came.

"Don't tell me to push you stupid rabbit!" The look on her face must have been something, because Lavi swallowed and the terrified look on his face spoke volumes...

The Fourteenth Noah would not give birth to her baby, not until the Third Child of Noah was with her. She would not! Allen screamed in pain and gripped Kanda's hand harder, her gold eyes burning with tears as yet another contraction came over her. _No! _She needed Tyki, she couldn't do this by herself. She needed _Tyki_!

"Push Allen!" Lavi hissed at her, his fear forgotten, and the white haired Noah took a deep breath and did as told. Her baby wasn't going to let her wait, but it was months before she was due…

Her baby was going to be three months early…

"It will be fine Allen, your baby will be strong." Tricia whispered softly as Allen pushed again when another contraction hit her, the older woman brushing back some of her white hair. Lenalee stood, looking helpless, by the opening in the wall. Her purple eyes concerned and worried.

That was when Allen heard a deep smooth voice call her name in worry, Her gold eyes turning to the hole in the wall. Tyki stood there with his gold eyes wide, the Third looked like he was out of breath. Behind him was Sheryl and the Akuma that had made the whole in the wall.

Tricia ran to Sheryl and hugged him around the waist, the Noah of Desire looking stunned and confused, but happy that his wife was ok. Allen tried to smile at the scene but it wavered.

Tyki was then moving and at her side before anything could be said. Kanda glared coldly at the Noah of Pleasure but moved aside and went to stand next to Lenalee. The two Exorcists' standing guide and eyeing the nerves Akuma.

Allen panted and tried to smile at her love. Her gold eyes meeting his concerned gold. The Third Child smiled back at her, bringing her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry that I'm late darling." Tyki said, his worry heavy in his voice. Allen felt great relief wash over her to have Tyki here with her…

Another contraction hit and Allen screamed, then pushed when Lavi told her to. Tyki grit his teeth as Allen gripped his hand hard. Her gold eyes fluttering from Tyki's concerned gold to look at Lavi, who was fighting down a relieved smile. "All most there, one more push should do it!"

He glanced up at her and the Bookman offered her an encouraging smile, before glancing over at the Noah at her side. Allen didn't miss the dark look the red head was shooting Tyki. Or the same dark look that Kanda was still shooting at the Noah of Pleasure and also at Sheryl. Sheryl was also shooting a dark look at the Exorcists, the man was standing off to the side and looking like a down right nervous wreck on top of everything else, Tricia at his side.

Though it seemed that the two sides were at a temporary truce for the moment.

But that didn't excuse them! God damn men! This was not a time for a pissing contest!

"_You all are idiots!" _the Fourteenth screamed in rage and pain as another contraction hit her. _"I hate you All!" _Allen growled and grit her teeth as she pushed one more time…

The attack of the European branch came to a pause. The building barely standing. A long second of silence and then a baby's soft wail echoed of the walls.

* * *

**Important note:** Allen was 6 and ½ months pregnant (about 26 weeks), the survival rate for babies born at 26 weeks is about 80% ; of the surviving infants, the rate of serious medical complications is about 45%.

Just some interesting info for you all! I got it off a program I downloaded onto my Iphone….

And yes, you can have sex when your pregnant. Its after you have your baby that you can't have sex for like six weeks, or so my Aunt told me…

Anyway!

**Next and Last chapter of Secrets:** The Wedding, but before that two brothers pay a special _someone a very _over due visit… let the Evil cackling begin!

Also I will be posting the link to some Dounjin that I have. Thought I'd share with all the people that have stuck around for the end of this fic! : )

Please review!


	22. The End

Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you, I am FINALLY posting the final chapter to Secrets!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray - Man or any of the Characters

**Specail thanks:** To everyone that has been reviewing and waiting for this last chapter! I am just sorry that it took me over a year to finish this story… : (

**Warning:** Torture in the first part! Tyki and Sheryl bringing down the pain on some bastard that _shall not _(became he's not worth the time for me to go and look up how his names spelt) be named!

...and bad spelling and grammar...

**Pairing:** Tyki x FemAllen

* * *

Sheryl Kamelot sat in a rather neat and tidy room, the Minister frowning as he absently fiddled with one of the letter openers that had been sitting on the desk. The Noah of Desires becoming board of the neatness of the large office quickly.

Ever _pen_ and every _paper _had a place. The Minister couldn't understand how anyone could work in such a ordered office…

It would drive him _mad_.

The decor was bland and every piece of furniture in the room looking new and never used. The colors of the room consisting of a horrid brownish-red and leathers. Though, Sheryl had to admit that the individual, who this office belonged, at least had decent taste in one aspect of the overly large office…

Yes, the desk chair was much more comfortable then the one back home in his office. Maybe once his little 'meeting' was over he could take the chair back with him…

The door handle to the office clicked and rattled, Sheryl blinked and then a evil smile was pulling his mouth wide. The Noah leaned back in the his chair, still fiddling with the letter opener as the door opened, the man Sheryl had been waiting for taking the first few steps within the room.

Gold eyes met confused black, the human freezing in the middle of the room. The man spluttering and taking a sudden step back at the evil and very gleeful smile on the Noah's face. "How did you get in here?" the Inspector hissed, the man's right hand reaching behind himself and fumbling for the door handle.

Sheryl simply grinned wider, the Minister making no move to stop the man from fleeing. The moment the human's hand closed around the door handle and made to open the door, he was sent flying forward, the man hitting the ground hard.

The Noah of Desires simply arched a brow as his younger brother stepped through (using his powers to harmlessly pass through) the still closed door. Tyki's face looking pleased as the Inspector groaned in pain on the floor.

The Noah of Pleasure was positive that the human had to have broken something from the force of his kick alone. "Don't kick him so hard little brother, we don't want to break him before we've had our fun. ~" Sheryl scolded in an uncaring tone of voice, like he didn't really care what Tyki did to the human.

Tyki frowned and came to a stop before the terrified Inspector, the Noah of Pleasure's lips twisting into an insanely wide and wicked smile. His smile a complete mirror of his brothers, said brother pushing himself up from his seat at the overly large wooden desk and approaching Tyki and the terrified human.

"So Tyki, what do you think… Should we start by removing an organ or two?" Sheryl drawled out, the Noah of Desire's twisting a finger in the air, the next second the Inspector was jerked up from the ground like a puppet on strings, the man being powerless to do anything other then shake in his fear.

"You won't get away with this…" their victim hissed out, another twitch of the finger and the Inspector's arm (that had just finished healing a little over a week ago) twisted and contorted unnaturally.

"Ops…" Sheryl sighed out in fake apology. The Noah of Desire's giggling when the human screamed a second later. Tyki frowned as the Inspector's scream of agony only seemed to encourage his brother to break the man's other arm.

"You know… maybe we should have invited Road and the twins, they're going to be disappointed that they missed out on making his bastard pay for what he did to Allen and Tricia." Tyki spoke up thoughtfully, then shrugged.

The Third Child's right hand shot forward and passed through the Inspector's middle. The human's horrified eyes rose to meet his, a fiendish smile spreading over Tyki's face at the fear in the man's eyes. "I guess once we're done, I could always bring them his heart as a souvenir…but for now, how about we remove something a little less _vital_."

* * *

A few hours later found the Third Child of Noah slipping into his room as quietly as possible. A soft sigh escaping his dark grey lips as the door clicked closed quietly, though his relief was short lived when, even with Tyki trying to be as quite as he could, a horribly sad wail filled the room.

The Noah of Pleasure was at the dark blue bassinet within minutes, Tyki reaching within and trying to shush the colicky infant back to sleep. The Noah of Pleasure brushing back his son's dark brown curly hair and began to hum a soft lullaby.

It worked like a charm, the two month old infant falling back to sleep within moments. "Tyki?" a tired voice called out from the other side of the room, The Third turning guilty golden eyes to meet tired and half asleep silver.

"I didn't mean to wake you both…" Tyki breathed out, his eyes watching as his love pushed herself into a sitting position. The blankets falling and the Noah of Pleasure's gold eyes began to wonder, Allen was wearing a thin night shirt that only had a few buttons done up to keep the white piece of clothing on her slim frame.

Allen yawned and rubbed at her eyes, her left hand then raising and running through her messy long white hair. The Fourteenth Noah taking a long moment to wake up enough for her brain to start functioning. When it did, Allen was fixing her soon-to-be husband with a displeased frown. "Tyki Mikk, what are you doing in my room?"

The Third Child of Noah's lips twisted into a alluring smirk, the man crossing the distance between him and the bed. The Noah of Pleasure sliding onto the mattress and laying a heated kiss to Allen's frowning pink lips.

The Fourteenth did little to resist his advances, the young woman letting him push her back on the bed, Allen's arms raising to wrap around his neck as Tyki's hands started to wonder. "What do you mean _'your room'_?" Tyki purred huskily against his darling Allen's soft lips.

The Noah of Pleasure pulling back so he could meet Allen's needing silver. "And what's wrong with coming to spend time my wife and son?" Tyki asked in a offended tone, Allen simply smiled at him in replay. The Fourteenth leaning up to kiss the Noah of Pleasure on the lips gently.

"What were you doing out so late?" she asked, her tone soft and musical as her hands rose to start helping Tyki out of his clothes.

Tyki chuckled, his hands moving to help in removing his shirt. "Paying someone a long overdue visit, darling, it just took longer then I thought it would." The Noah said in an uncaring voice, his gold eyes once again racking over the exposed white skin of his lovely young lady, the man throwing his shirt in some random direction, not caring were it landed.

His lips twisted into a amused smirk when Allen simply nodded at his words, like she knew exactly _who_ he was referring to.

"And what are you doing in _our _room again? Its bad luck for the groom to see his bride on their wedding day." The Fourteenth Noah scolded the Third, though Allen's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"And?" Tyki breathed out huskily. "What's wrong with wanting to see my wife? It wont hurt anything if I sleep in our bed tonight-" The Noah of Pleasure was cut off as Allen placed a black finger against his lips, when he made to lean in for yet another kiss.

Allen laughed softly "You waking Nicholas up, that's what's wrong with you sneaking in so late." Allen said, "_And _we're not married yet." She pointed out, but finely let the Third press a kiss to her smiling pink lips.

"You know, darling, if you let me stay, we could have a little _preview_ of our wedding night…" Tyki said in a deep sensual purr, changing to subject as his hands started roaming over, and under, the white shirt that Allen had decided to wear to bed.

Allen moaned and arched beneath the Noah of Pleasure, the young woman warring with herself now, though the decision was made when a sorrowful and very hungry cry broke through the couples little moment of 'Adult Time'.

Tyki pulled back when Allen pushed at his chest, his love trying to signal that she needed to take care of their son. "Looks like your pawing will have to wait until the actual night." Allen giggled as the Noah of Pleasure sighed and relented.

Though Allen was pushed back onto the bed when she made to raise and see to their wailing son. Tyki offered his love a smile and leaned down, placing a loving kiss to the Fourteenth's forehead. "I'll take care of it darling, you go back to sleep."

Allen blinked, her silver eyes looking unsure, but the Noah of Pleasure was already standing and reclaiming his shirt. "I'll take care of it love, we'll see you in the morning." With that Tyki laid one last kiss to Allen's smiling pink lips and turned to the bassinet.

Tyki strode over and leaned down, the Noah of Pleasure lifting his son from the cradle gently. "Let's go get you fed and let your mama get some more sleep, ok?" The Third Child said in a whisper as he walked to the door. His gold eyes turning back see that Allen had already lead back down. "I love you Allen." Tyki breathed out.

"I love you to Tyki..." a tired and drained voice called out as the door once again clicked closed, leaving father and son in the dark hall alone. The Noah of Pleasure chuckled and started to make his way to the kitchen, the place were he would find the pre-made bottles for little Nicholas.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding, everything was going as planned.

Well almost everything.

"What do you mean, 'This is what the florist dropped off'? I ordered _white roses_! Not red roses!" The Noah of Desires growled out, the poor Akuma shaking as Sheryl looked about ready to order it to self destruct. Tricia stood as her husband's side, the blond dresses in a purple and lovely looking bridesmaids dress.

The human woman sighing in despair when yet another Akuma approached reluctantly. The poor thing no doubt bringing more news that all of Sheryl's wedding plans were falling apart. Her husband looked ready to go on a killing spree, all because of a few miner details were going a little astray.

Tricia sighed deeper and leaned up to lay a kiss to the Noah of Desire's cheek, this only calming the distressed Minister a little, but then that was all the blond need for now. She turned and started searching for the one she needed to find…

It was easy to kind her brother-in-law, Tyki standing near the alter and holding a giggling baby Nicholas up in the air. The little two month old looking to have been crying for attention only a few seconds ago, but now was completely happy, his bright grey eyes closing as he gurgled happily at his father.

Tricia laughed softly, the young woman shaking her head at how much the little infant had his father wrapped around his small little fingers. "Tyki," Tricia called out, the Noah bringing his son down and holding him close as he turned to face her. Light brown eyes flashing in happiness to see his sister-in-law.

"How can I help you Tricia?" Tyki asked, his voice telling the blond bridesmaid that he already had an idea on why she was coming to see him. The Noah of Pleasure offering her a amused smile. "Sheryl about ready to kill someone?"

Tricia giggled and came to a stop before the Noah, the blond haired woman returning the smile. "I came to barrow my nephew from you." She said in a little tone, her blue eyes watching Tyki chuckle and lay a light kiss to his son's forehead, before he handed the infant to her.

"How's Allen doing?" Her brother-in-law asked, his light brown eyes looking to the closed large oak doors that Allen would be walking through in just few moment. The Noah's eyes then straying to look around at all the people finding their seats.

"She's almost ready, don't worry." With that, Tricia turned and started to make her way back to her stressed husband. "And don't you go sneaking of to see her, Lulubell and Road are standing guard." the young blond woman said over her shoulder, the Noah of Pleasure sighing in disappointment at having his plans foiled.

It only took another few seconds for Tricia to get back to her husband, the young woman walking up to the Noah of Desire's in mid rant, handed her husband their nephew and offered poor Sheryl one of her 'Listen very closely or else' smiles. "Sheryl honey, why don't you take Nicholas and go wait with Tyki, the weddings just about to start."

Sheryl blinked and looked down at his little nephew, big grey eyes looking at him in confusion, then lit up as the infant realized who was holding him. The little boy giggled and started gurgling in joy to be held by his uncle.

A big grin spread over the Noah of Desire's face as her husband started making cooing over how cute his little nephew was. "You heard your aunt! Let's go keep your papa company!" Tricia sighed as her now happy and gleeful husband wandered off the find his brother, the distraction working perfectly. Now she just needed to wrap things up here, and get back to Allen so the wedding could start.

A few moment's, that felt like hours, later, found the big moment upon them.

Tyki stood at the alter, Sheryl standing at his side, the Noah of Desire's having pasted Nicholas of to the Devit and Jesduro to watch. Standing next to his brother was the Noah of Wisdom. The Millennium Earl stood to Tyki's other side, the oldest of the Noah in his human form and smiling in glee. The Earl being the one that would perform the ceremony…

The music started, everyone seated rose and turned to face the two oak doors. Tyki turned his eyes and found it hard to breath, his love looked beyond beautiful, dressed in nothing but flowing white and cream colored lace.

Finely Allen reached his side and took his offered hands. The Noah of Pleasure unable to put into words the joy he was feeling at this moment. After today, this beautiful young woman would be his wife, and as long as he had Allen and their son, Tyki would be happy.

And by the loving look in the shinning silver eyes of his lovely young lady, she felt the same.

* * *

It was Christmas Day, late afternoon. The sun was just about to set, but Allen had something that she needed to do. Her husband and four month old son stood at the entrance to the old cemetery, Tyki understanding her need to do this by herself.

The young woman walked down row after raw, until she reached the furthest away from the gates and most untended grave stone within the graveyard. The young woman coming to a stop before it.

Her silver eyes looked upon it, and her heart ached at the memories that this simple piece of stone brought forth. The young woman offering a soft smile, as she kneeled before the gravestone and brushed away the snow that covered the name etched into the stone. The white flakes of snow were still falling but Allen didn't let that bother her, she wouldn't be all that long anyway.

"Hello Mana." She said in a voice no louder then a whisper, her silver eyes just as soft. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by before now, but I wasn't ready." A deep inhale and a even deeper exhale pasted the young sixteen year old's pink lips. The Fourteenth taking a moment to gather herself.

"I have a son… his name is Nicholas and he looks so much like his father…but he has the Walker grey eyes." the young white haired woman paused then, her eyes had filled with happiness when she had started talking about her baby, but now her eyes once again filled with mourning and sadness. "You would have loved him Mana, you always talked about how you would've loved to have grand kids someday…"

Allen once again offered the old gravestone a smile. "I'm also married…To Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure…I love him so much… I don't know what I'd do without him." The Fourteenth slowly pushed herself back to her feet, her smile softening and her silver eyes straying to her waiting husband. "I've awakened as the new Fourteenth Noah, and I plan on helping the Noah Clan in their goal..."

The young woman now took a few steps back, away from the old headstone, the name Mana Walker engraved into its surface. "I just wanted to see you again, and tell you that I love you. Hopefully the next time that I come, everything will be done and the war will be over… so until then, I love you Mana. I'll see you soon." Allen offered the gravestone one last smile before she turned and walked back to her softly smiling husband and sleeping son.

A few moments later and a man dressed in nicely pressed and expensive looking clothes stepped out from behind a tree, the tree behind the gravestone. The Ex-General running a white gloved hand threw this long red hair. The man's eyes watching Allen and her family walk away.

"Allen Mikk huh? I guess she's made up her mind then." Cross Marrian chuckled and his eyes turned to the headstone. "She grew up to be a fine young woman, didn't she? You should have seen the wedding, you would have loved it, you would be proud of her, Mana."

"Anyway, time for me to get moving. And don't worry, this Tyki Mikk will keep Allen and your grandson safe, if he knows what's good for him." With those words Cross chuckled and took out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a long drag, he exhaling a cloud of white smoke.

An amused smirk spread across his face then. "Keep walking forward stupid apprentice, and good luck."

* * *

Dear lord, I finally finished it! This last chapter was HARD, I wanted it to be good… and hopefully I didn't disappoint...

I had to through Cross in because I felt bad about killing him off in 'The Joker, the Jack and the King'. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! : )

And as my little treat to everyone that has stuck around for the end! I will be updating this chapter with some links to some of my Doujinshi that I own, though sadly they will only be up for little more a week once I have them posted, once I get Mediafire working for me I'll update this chapter again with the new link!

So check back soon! :)


	23. Poker Pair Doujinshi Link

Ok, sorry that it took me so long to post the link…. I decided to sit down and fight with Mediafire… because this way the link should be permanent until I take it down...

**!Important note!**

The Dounjin are in Zip format and if you do not have anything that can open that type of file, go and download "Winzip" trail version, its free!… Its safe and you will not get viruses from it… Or I should say you shouldn't…

If you need any help just let me know! I can also try e-mailing them, but that would take a lot of e-mails because each Doujinshi is like thirty pages… Anyway, please enjoy the extra bonus Tyki x Allen smut!

…Please let me know if you have any trouble with the link!

OK, moving on again!

**Warning:** All Doujinshi on my Mediafire account will have explicit scenes between Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker! So the M rating still applies!

**Disclaimer:** I do _actually_ own the Doujishi that can be found on my Mediafire account.

I _do not _mind if you share, but please, if you like the sexy Tyki/Allen smuttiness, then please buy your own copy! Support the lovely people who draw us such gorgeous and drool worthy Doujinshi!

Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to your favorites! It made me really happy! So here is the link to 4 of the Doujinshi that I own!

Delete the spaces...

http: / / www . mediafire . com / ?2otis1bz6nahb

the link can also be found on my profile!

Ok, I'm done. Please enjoy!

Kithren ~


End file.
